The Devil's Playground
by PodSara
Summary: I have a story to tell you, Daddy. It's not pretty, but . . . I'll tell you everything if you want to know what really happened. I didn't want to lie, but it was the only thing we could do. Better to think of the four of us as heroes....*Complete*
1. Prologue

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

_Prologue_

I have a story to tell you, Daddy. It's not pretty, but . . . I'll tell you everything if you want to know what really happened. You have to make me a promise though. Don't tell mom any of this, ok? She might blame Squall, or Gabriel. Or me. And she'd tell Squall the whole thing if she knew. Squall might blame himself or worse, he might blame me. I don't know if I can handle that, since I've already let him down enough. 

What happened wasn't our fault. Gabriel, Maia and I aren't the heroes we were made out to be. I'm ashamed, but I did what I had to do to stop it from happening again. You'll understand, Daddy, but let me tell the story first, and try not to be angry with me when I'm done. I didn't want to lie, but it was the only thing we could do. Better to think of the four of us as heroes right? Besides, Squall lost almost everyone he loved. We didn't know how to tell him the truth. We couldn't hurt him more. 

Why do I want to tell you? For one thing, I've been sitting here for months trying to figure out why it all happened. Gabriel refuses to talk about it, and Maia, well she's as clueless as I am. And you know I can't tell mom. She's too practical, and she wouldn't understand. She's always walked the straight path. To her, there are no gray areas. Only black and white. Maybe it's because I trust you that I've come to you. Maybe it's because I have always been able to talk plainly with you, and you have always been that way with me. You and I, we've always been friends, and I trust that you'll be my friend now and listen without asking questions. 

Much of this story, you already know, Daddy. But I have to tell it from the beginning because there's a lot you don't know. I'm sorry if the memories are painful. They are for me too. Once I have said what I have to say, I won't talk about it again. It's hard enough to sit here and tell you, and I'm sure some of it will be difficult for you to hear. Don't judge me or anyone else for what I'm about to tell you. 

I'll say it now, in case I forget to say it later. I'm sorry. I really am. It cost us so much. So many people we loved died. 

I'm so sorry.   
I'm sorry   
sorry....   
  
  
  
  


***Notes*** 

This story deserves an explanation, so I'll give you the goods so that it's easier to understand. This is a second generation fic, one of which I have spend a lot of thought and time on, therefore, if you read it, I would appreciate a review (please?). I realize that original character stories are not terribly popular, but I promise you, some of your old favorites will be making appearances, and I have tried very hard to retain the personality traits of the original characters. In some of the children, especially the main character, Micala, the children have maintained much of the original story. That said, some characters in the game were very flat and one sided (namely Seifer and Quistis), and therefore, I had to take some liberties as to how they might have matured. 

This is a tale told by Micala Almasy to her father Seifer several months after the events of this story take place. The first couple of chapters will be a bit slow, with little or no action, because there is a back story involved that sets these events in motion and these events are rather important to what happens later in the story. However, once the story picks up, it hardly stops to take a breath until it's conclusion. So stick with it for a few chapters before you decide it's boring. 

I will warn you ahead of time, however. This story contains descriptions of violence, torture and there are a few very mild descriptions of sexual acts. There is also strong language and frequent swearing. If you are offended in any way by this, this story is not for you. 

Disclaimer: I always forget to put one of these things, and I figure one day Squaresoft will sue me because that's my luck, so I might as well quit fucking around and do it. Alllrightythen....I do not own Squaresoft, nor do I own any of the characters from the game. I however do own their children, Micala, Julian and Aida Almasy; Hiro and Kailen Dincht; Irving, Delcie and the other five Kinneas kids; Gideon, Gabriel and Maia Leonhart.   
  



	2. Micala Almasy

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 1**

Micala Almasy

I've never wanted to be anything but a SeeD, my whole life, that was the only thing I ever wanted to do with myself. Remember those plastic Gunblades the Leonhart kids and I used to beat the crap out of each other with? The back yard battles? We used to pretend it was the Second Sorceress War and we were fighting to save the world from the evils of Adel and Ultimecia. Gideon Leonhart always wanted to play Squall. I was, of course, you, the dastardly Sorceress' Knight, and poor Gabriel Leonhart, he got stuck being Rinoa. Gideon would never let him be the hero. 

Yes, those were the good old days. The days when I thought I'd marry Gideon Leonhart and that we'd save the world together, just like Squall and Rinoa did years before any of us were born. I spent a lot of time with the Leohart kids, most of it in the form of mock battle with our toy gunblades. And there was all the training the three of us did together once we were all admitted into Garden. All the unintentional scars we gave one other in training, all the time we spent studying, all the late nights spent going over battle protocol. It was only natural that Gideon and I would grow so close after spending so much time together. And Gabriel and I, we grew close as friends. I could confess anything to him, and he could confess anything to me. 

Those are precious memories. Painful memories. 

Before I graduated, everyone said that I'd never pass the SeeD exams. Two of my instructors told me that I was just like you. They said I was too cocky and impulsive and that eventually, I'd screw up just like you did. One even told me I was dangerous and shouldn't be trusted with a pair of kid scissors. They were all wrong, of course, and somehow I ended up one of Garden's finest at the youngest age in the history of the institution. I used to be proud of that. Now, I just wish I'd been average. 

It all started that night four years ago when Gideon and I stole your sail boat. I didn't know it then, but that was truly the beginning. That's when it all started to fall apart. God, that memory used to be beautiful, and it still is, but in a different sort of way. I was in love, and I'd chosen that night to give myself to Gideon Leonhart. On that night, Gideon and I, lay in one another's arms in the moonlight, drunk on too much tequila, and on our love for one another. I know you nearly killed me when we came ashore, daddy, but it was wonderful, crazy, and most of all, special to me. It didn't matter what punishment you gave me, or how much trouble I got into over it, it was still something I won't soon forget. For a girl's first time, it was the most romantic way to surrender . . . . 

But I digress. You don't want to hear about that. 

A week later, as you know Gideon failed his final SeeD exam. To this day, I'm not sure why he never applied himself. He was far better than me. He could have been the best fighter Garden had ever seen. I was hurt when he decided to leave Balamb for good. Hurt that he would leave me behind for reasons unknown.__

_"It'll be ok," I told him as I sat down on his bed. "There are other things in this world besides SeeD."___

_"How would you know?" he asked as she shoved a handful of socks into his bag. "SeeD is all you care about, and it's all you know. Hell, it's all I know."___

_"I know that if I weren't a SeeD, it wouldn't be the end of the world."___

_"It's not the end of the world."___

_I looked him over, feeling as though my heart would break if he walked out on me. How different he'd seemed from the funny adventureous boy I'd fallen in love with. Something about him had changed, as if overnight. Gone was the easygoing attitude, gone was the challenge in his eyes. It was if I was speaking to someone I didn't know. "So what will you do?"___

_"I'm going to travel for a while."___

_"Why?"___

_"There's nothing here for me, that's why."___

_His words stung and I looked away. "What about our future together?"___

_"What future could we possibly have? You want me to stay here and be miserable? You expect me to live in your shadow for the rest of my life? Sorry, Micala, I can't do that."___

_"Live in my shadow? What's that supposed to mean?"___

_"You know exactly what that means! Everything I did, you did better, at least in my father's eyes, anyway. I can't compete with that. You eclipse me in every possible way," he said as he yanked a shirt off of a hanger.___

_"Eclipse?" I asked.___

_"Yes, Micala, you are my eclipse. No matter what I've done, you have always outshined me."___

_"That's not true!" I cried.___

_"Then why are you a SeeD and I'm not?" he asked. "Why have you been a proud member of Garden's Elite since you were thirteen years old? Why not me?"___

_I sighed, frustrated with him for screwing up. I had spent hours tutoring him, going over protocol, and training with him only to have him screw up. Again. I was also frustrated with the way he was behaving, as if his fuck up was all my fault. "Gideon, don't be an idiot. You're the one who blew off your final exam. You're the one Xu found in an alley reeking of booze, not me."___

_"Everyone knows I'm the best, Micala."___

_"I never said you weren't, Gid!" I said. "I've got the scars to prove it."___

_His laugh was bitter, angry. "Tell that to my dad."___

_"Just because your dad's the commander doesn't mean you automatically get to be a SeeD," I told him. "I became a SeeD on my own merits. It wasn't given to me."___

_"Sure it was. No one would dare fail the daughter of Quistis Trepe."___

_I was getting angry with him. "Did you forget that my father is Seifer Almasy? That half of the instructors protested my application to enroll? No one wanted me at Garden, not even your father!"___

_"Micala, I'm not going to have this argument with you, ok?" he said and zipped his duffle bag closed.___

_"You're just going to leave?"___

_"Yeah, I'm just going to leave."___

_"What about me? What about us?"___

_"What about us? There is no 'us.'"___

_"So everything you've said to me over the last year was a lie. All your promises, those were all lies?"___

_"Micala, don't," he warned.___

_"Tell me the truth, Gideon!" I screamed. "Everything you said on the boat was a lie, right? You said all that, and dated me for a whole year just so I'd sleep with you. Is that what you're telling me?"___

_"Yeah," he muttered as he ripped down a couple of gunblade posters from the walls. "That's what I'm telling you."___

_I stood up and glared down at him, wanting so badly to hurt him. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life."___

_"I've made lots of mistakes, Micala," he said with a laugh. "What's one more?"___

_I bit my lip and fought back my tears. "This mistake really cared about you."_

That broke my heart, Daddy. I loved him, and I thought he loved me too. I couldn't believe he was just walking out like that. I couldn't believe that he would leave all of us behind. 

It hurt me to see him leave, but I think it hurt Gabriel the most. I've heard there's a special bond between twins, a special closeness that other siblings don't share. And Gabriel was crushed, though he tried not to show it. It was as if part of him left with Gideon, like he was incomplete without him. For months after Gideon left, I couldn't look at Gabriel. I had a living ghost to haunt me and remind me of what once was. 

The only thing that cheered me up was Aida. I remember the day she was born. Julian was still at home with us then. God, we were all so worried that Aida wouldn't survive through all those surgeries. She was so tiny, and her little heart was so weak. 

Julian was the first to hold Aida. I think it was the last time I saw my big brother cry. It wasn't long after that he moved to Esthar to work for Laguna, and he never really came back after that. I missed him so much. 

And I missed Gideon too, though I tried my best not to show it. 

I worked a lot. Went on all those high risk missions. I guess maybe I didn't care if I lived or died. I just did my job, took my pay and spent my free time training. I know you remember that - me being gone for months at a time, visiting when I could. It wasn't mom's choice, nor was it Squall's. It was my choice to work myself into the ground. I just . . . couldn't stand being at Garden without Gideon there. 

The sad thing is, I didn't see you that much, and I missed a lot of Aida's life. Despite the early danger, she grew strong, and smart and beautiful, didn't she? 

But all I did back then was work. It was work that nearly got me killed.   



	3. Rogue Amos

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFXIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

Chapter 2

Rogue Amos

You know, your destiny was laid out for you, just as Squall's was. Some of us are born to walk a path that we must take or risk losing everything. I think this was the case for me. If I stood helplessly by, it would have meant the death of everything and everyone I loved. I couldn't do that, Daddy. They call me a hero now. The truth is, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just watch all of you be taken one by one from me. I couldn't do that. Maybe that's what it means to be a hero, and it doesn't matter. What is important is that I did what I did to protect all of you. It was also a matter of survival. Kill or be killed. Kill or sit back and watch your friends and your family be killed. I loved you all too much to let that happen. Maybe it's selfish of me to have thought that way, but I think I'd do it again if someone were to threaten your lives. 

It was that last official mission that almost got me killed. A year ago. I was twenty. You know what mission I'm talking about, but until now, you never knew the details. Mom wouldn't allow it, of course. In fact, most of the missions I went on you knew nothing of, and it was probably better that way. In the last several years, much of SeeD's work has been in espionage rather than direct assault. Most of it was spying on the Galbadians to keep them in check. I guess most of this was sponsored by Esthar, but of course, I'm not sure. That's my guess. Anyhow, this particular mission involved Timber rather than the Galbadian government. As you know, Timber has become a sort of capital for the drug trade, and I ended up right in the middle of it. 

The Timber authorities were looking for a way to cut down on the amount of trafficking and trade that went on in the city, and all I had to do was a little snooping around where I didn't belong. Nothing fancy, just a little observation at first. The more I learned though, the more involved I became. At first it seemed that there was no telling who controlled the trading, and I was about to give up when one of my contacts in Timber gave me a name. 

Zoran Danau. You remember him? Thought so. I'm sure he remembers you too. But back to the story. This guy Danau, Danny to his friends, was the drug lord I'd been looking for. He was the major distributer, the man in charge. He supplied any kind of drug you can think of, but his major profits came from coccaine. The thing was, we didn't have enough hard evidence to prove it. 

It was known that Danau was a connoisseur of women. Several young ladies in town called themselves his girlfriend, and there were several more thought to be part of his smuggling ring. All of the girls were in their early twenties, very intelligent, but all from broken homes and apparently in need of a father figure. He charmed them into his business, he wined them, dined them, bedded them, and then talked them into doing his dirty work for him. It seemed they all went easily, and were utterly devoted to him. He called them his Valkiere. 

It was for this reason that I was asked to go under cover. All I had to do was get him interested and I'd be in. 

A pair of colored contacts and a bottle of brown hair dye later, that's exactly what I did. Under the guise of Rogue Amos, an ex-G-Army elite from Deling City, it was easy to get in on the dealing. He took to me right away, and I played along with this game, though I never let him touch me. I could say with confidence that he was intrigued by my skills, and within a month, I was given higher position within his Valkiere than any of his other girls. Specifically, I was allowed to go along on deals that involved large sums of cash and cocaine. 

He was also intrigued because I wouldn't let him take me into his bed. Maybe he saw me as a challenge, and it made the other girls jealous. Not that I cared. Anyway, sex was always off limits on a mission. My personal decision. I know of other SeeDs who think it's a fail safe, and they use it to their advantage. For me it was more fun to use my mind to get the information I wanted anyway. 

After about four months of working for Danau, I had more than enough evidence to bring him down. But the thing was, I uncovered more than just his drug trade. I learned that he was merely a small man on the totem pole. There was far bigger game out there. Galbadian officials were in on it. I won't say who, but I will say that they were people of high rank. Historically, Galbadia has always been corrupt, so it didn't exactly come as a shock. It seemes about ten years ago, Timber residents began to speak out once again about regaining their lands and their freedom. They wanted to be their own country again, to regrow their forests, to live independently. The old resistance groups reformed, including Rinoa's old group, the Forest Owls. Galbadia, fearing riots brought in the drug dealers, and within months, all but a few of the resistance factions disbanded. What a simple solution to a nasty little problem, no? 

And it worked too. I guess it was once a beautiful city. Mom said that was long before she was born, but that it was pretty even when she was a teenager, though the forests were long gone by then. These days it's a slum. Theft, murder, rape - they became the norm. The people have adjusted, or given up hope for anything better. You can see it in their faces. It's still like that, I guess, though I hear it's getting better. 

After four months, I was on a train home to visit you. You, mom and Aida met me at the station. Julien was supposed to come home from Esthar, but he couldn't get away. I was disappointed, but I was happy to see all of you, and amazed at how much Aida had grown.   
As I stepped onto the platform, my hands full of bags, Aida began to squeal with delight. "Kalie!" she cried and threw herself at me. I dropped my bags and knelt down to hug her. At age four, she was the smartest and sweetest kid I knew. Always full of questions and energy. We used to call her the solar child. From sun up to sun down she did nothing but talk and keep herself busy exploring whatever crossed her path. 

"What's wrong with your hair? It looks funny," she said, eying me with suspicion, as if I might be an impostor. 

"I had to dye it." I told her and kissed her plump little cheek. 

"Your pretty hair's dead now?" she asked. There was sympathy and concern in her big blue eyes. 

"No, silly, I had to change the color for work. It's called dye, like what they use to make clothes a different color." 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"So I can catch the bad guys," I explained. 

"I liked it better when it was yellow," she said, adding a pout. "Now you don't look like mommy anymore." 

I bopped her over the head with her stuffed bear, a toy that she treasured more than life itself. "Don't worry, I can change it back." 

Her face brightened. "Good. Hey, didja know that Maia Leonhart is a SeeD now like you? They had a dance for her an everything. I got to go, and daddy danced with me." 

Maia was so much like Squall. She was exceptionally serious and quiet. It was hard to get to know her, let alone like her. 

But, she was a decent gunblader, in fact, she was quite skilled at it, but I've always thought she lacked the physical strength to use it properly. Still, she made it further than Gideon, who had the talent and potential to be the best, yet he didn't apply his talents where he should have. Anyway, Maia was the one we never expected to excel. She wasn't aggressive, nor did she show any particular initiative or enthusiasm for the job. But then, they said I'd never be a SeeD either. 

I looked at mom and she nodded. "Yes, Maia became a SeeD about two weeks ago. Graduated, Rank 10." 

"Not bad," I mused, then I hugged both of you. You nearly broke my ribs, I think. You didn't miss me or anything, did you? 

"Hiya kid," you said 

"How's the shrimping been lately?" I asked, knowing the season was about to peak. 

"Had to buy another boat," you said with pride. 

I remember when you started your shrimping business. Just you, Fujin, Raijin and a boat. You guys became pretty good at it, and after a few years, the small business became a larger one. Though I guess you're the only one who still goes out on the boat, Fujin and Raijin are still around. Fujin handles the books now, and Raijin works as fleet manager, though he's not terribly good at it. Do I have that right? 

As a kid, I loved to play with Raijin, who always let me win at chess (or maybe he was just really bad at it), but I was afraid of Fujin. I thought she was mean, especially to Raijin who did everything she ever told him to do. I told her this once, and she looked at me with that stone cold gray eye of hers and said, "BRAT!" and chased me off the boat. That's the last thing I recall her saying to me. Ever. 

"What do you say we grab some seafood at Nida's Shrimp Shack?" you asked. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Ochu by myself." 

"Ewww!" Aida cried. "Daddy, those are poison!" 

"Like I said, I'm hungry," you told her in a serious voice. 

Aida looked up at him with that same look of suspicion she'd given me earlier then her face broke into a smile. "You're so silly. People don't eat that. They eat shrimp and fish fries." 

"French fries, honey," mom corrected. "And anyhow, Seifer, Micala's to report to Squall's office immediately." 

"So what? Tell Squall you're having dinner with the assistant commander. Hell, tell him to join us." 

"Sorry dad," I said with a smile. "It's classified stuff. Can't talk about it at Nida's." 

"That's right," mom said with a self-sastified grin. "Orders are orders." 

"Aww, live a little, will ya?" you pushed. I knew you were kidding, but I could tell you wished I would, for once, defy the law of SeeD. 

"We'll have dinner when I'm finished, ok?" I promised. 

"Don't keep me waiting too long. I might just have to eat that Ochu . . ." you said, throwing Aida a look. 

"No, daddy!" she cried. "I told you, they're poison. Besides, you can wait till dinner. Like you tell me all the time, you won't starve to death." 

You laughed and swept her up into your arms. She giggled and threw her arms around your neck. At moments like that, it was hard to imagine you the way you were at seventeen. It was even hard to believe you'd done the things you'd done then. You have always been a good father, and you've always been good to mom, so whatever you did then, it doesn't matter to me. I want you to know that. 

I felt a pang of guilt at being away as I watched you with Aida. I loved you all so much, it hurt to look at you. And maybe, that's the point at which I should have decided to slack off on the missions. 

But mom and Squall wanted me to do differently. And I did.   



	4. Don't be Afraid

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFXIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

Chapter 3

"Don't be Afraid . . ."

  
In Squall Leonhart's office, with mom present, we sat by the window in plush comfortable chairs. Squall hated his desk with a passion and used any opportunity to avoid it. He said the desk broke his concentration, that he could think better by the window. I figured he was overworked, and the window brought a little bit of stress relief to his busy life. 

"You've done a fine job, Micala," mom said, as she reviewed her notes. "You went beyond what we asked, and brought us more information that we could have hoped for." 

"Thank you," I replied, looking at my hands. You know that compliments embarrass me, so of course, I was uncomfortable. 

"I'd like to send you back," Squall said. "That is, with your approval, Quisty." 

"Of course. She's already in with the guy, maybe we can find out who his suppliers are." 

"Good. Let's say another two months?" He directed the question to me, then glanced at mom for her approval. She nodded and glanced out the window. 

"Yes sir," I replied. I didn't want to go back, but I didn't say so. 

"Squall, Micala, this time I think we should send you back with a little surveillance." 

"You want me to wear a wire?" I asked in disbelief. 

"We need to get some of this on tape," mom explained, "we need proof of what you're saying." 

"I don't know. It's kind of risky," I replied. Wearing a wire is the kind of thing that can get a girl killed, you know. 

"The tech department has some gadgets that might work for you," Squall said. "Stop by tomorrow and we'll see what we can set you up with. In the mean time, get some rest, relax. Be with your family." 

"Thank you, sir," I said. I stood to leave, then turned back. "Have you heard from him?" 

I didn't need to say his name. Squall knew who I was talking about. 

Gideon. 

"No," he said. His voice was emotionless, but his eyes told the truth. He missed him. We all did. None of us understood why Gideon had left, and he hadn't said where he was going. We all knew he wasn't coming back, but we all hoped. Squall hoped more than anyone, even more so than Gabriel or Rinoa. 

"Ready to go, mom?" I asked as I adjusted the black trench coat I wore. 

"Let me grab my purse," she said and squeezed Squall's shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"I'm giving you the day off," he said with weak smile. 

Mom looked surprised and thanked him. 

On our way out, I caught mom smiling to herself, as if she was remembering some fond memory from her childhood. She got like that around Squall every now and then. Sometimes I wonder if she'd loved him once. I won't ask her because she'll tell me it was nonsense. 

You and Aida were waiting for us at the restaurant. Aida chatted at you without taking a breath of air, her bright eyes looking at you with so much adoration. I was like that when I was a girl, wasn't I? You were my hero, and you still are, Daddy. You were Aida's hero too. 

Mom and I sat down and ordered. 

"Why couldn't Julian come?" I asked. 

"There was some crisis," mom explained. There was always a crisis. You'd think working for the Estharian ministry of economy would be a drag, dull, boring. Julian was always busy though, and could rarely make it home. 

"I guess that means no crazy schemes this time, hunh?" you asked. 

"The night's still young, dad," I teased. "You forget, I was the mastermind behind all the devious plans." 

"Yes, Julian was a good boy until you learned to talk," mom said with a laugh. 

"Was Micala naughty as a little girl?" Aida asked then stuffed a shrimp into her mouth. 

"Very," you said. "But she turned out all right." 

"I dunno, dad. I kinda wanted to steal the sail boat again." 

"Do it and die, kid." 

I smiled innocently at you and pushed my plate away. 

"Kalie are you gonna eat the rest of your fries?" Aida asked, batting her long eyelashes at me. 

"No. You may have them," I replied and scraped the remainder onto her plate. 

"Yay!!!" she cried. "Yummy fries, all for me!" 

I smiled at her, and then at mom. She looked younger than 52, maybe by ten or fifteen years, and I hoped at her age I might look as good. If I live that long. 

When dinner was over, we left the restaurant, our stomachs full and our spirits high. Aida rode on my shoulders, chattering about school and her rivalry with Cailen Dincht, her best friend and worst enemy. 

"Micala?" a male voice asked from behind. For a second, I thought it was Gideon, but as I turned, I saw Gabriel and Maia Leonhart on their way into Nida's. 

"Hey, stranger," I greeted. "I heard the news. Congrats, Maia." 

"Thank you," she replied without much enthusiasm. 

"Hey, some of us are meeting at the pub later," Gabriel said. "Think you can get away?" 

I glanced at you and mom. Mom nodded and you winked. "Sure," I said. 

"Cool. Looks like everyone's back, all at the same time," Gabriel said. 

"For once," I replied. 

"Well, I'll see you then," 

"How about a walk down to the harbor?" you asked. "It's a nice evening." 

"Daddy wants you to see his new boat," Aida informed me. 

The harbor was empty at that hour. All the boats had either gone out for the evening, or returned for the night. The wind was stiff, and the air smelled of salt. I understood why you loved the harbor so much. It was refreshing. Calm. 

"Here she is," you said with pride as we stepped onto the brand new shrimp boat. I understood your pride. It was the first time you'd bought one new. The paint was still shiny, the red stripe down the side still a healthy shade of crimson. "Thunder, Wind & Fire Shrimp Co." was stenciled onto the side. "What do you think?" 

"She's beautiful," I said and grinned. I was so proud of you that day, Daddy. "She have a name yet?" 

"I was thinking of calling her 'Wet Dream,'" you said with a smirk. 

Mom then slapped you on the arm playfully. "Little ears," she reminded you, glancing at Aida. 

"Maybe tomorrow, we can take her out," you suggested. 

"I'd like that." 

We returned to our car, which was still parked at Nida's and you slipped a 100 gil bill into my hand. You were always giving me money, though I never asked, and never really needed it. "Have a good time, on me." 

"I can't take this, dad," I said and handed the money back to you. 

"Shut it," you commanded commanded. "Go, have fun." 

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed. 

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"There isn't exactly a long list of things you _wouldn't_ do, dad. So that leaves me free to terrorize the neighborhood." 

"All right, all right. Don't do anything your mother wouldn't do." 

"Seifer," mom warned, but she laughed and gave me a knowing look. "Easy on the Tequila this time, ok?" 

"Oh, come on," I protested with a laugh. "That was a one time thing. And it was four years ago. When are you going to give it up?" 

"Never. And don't steal the boat," mom warned, favoring me with one of her stern teacher looks. 

"I'll try my best not to," I said as if I was actually considering it. I gave each of you a hug, feeling a profound sense of love for for my family. 

********** "Hey there, Almasy," Hiro Dincht greeted me as I entered the bar. "Did someone forget to tell you that you can't cover stupidity with hair dye?" 

"At least I don't wear it on my sleeve," I shot back. Hiro has always annoyed me. There's always been something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. I should have been able to blow him off, but I always ended up in a verbal war with him. I guess you'd understand because you felt the same way about his father, Zell. Still, just being in the same room with the kid makes me shoot off at the mouth. Mom says I intimidate him because I'm more than a head taller than he is. I'm just shy of six feet in my boots, you know. An even 5' 10 in my bare feet. 

"So where you been? Out slicing and dicing with the almighty Hyperion?" 

"Bite me, Dincht," 

"Uh, no thanks. Don't know where you've been." 

"Call me when you reach puberty," I retorted, already bored with him, and feeling like I was back in the fifth grade. 

His face reddened, but he couldn't think of anything creative to reply with, so he spat out, "Bitch," and pounded his fist against the edge of the pool table. I laughed and turned away from him, which made him even angrier. Things never changed. 

At the bar, I ordered myself a shot of Tequila and was nearly knocked off my feet by a hug from Irving Kinneas, the eldest of the Kinneas clan. "Hey there sexy," he purred in my ear. "How about I take you back to my place, tie you up, and make mad, passionate love to you all night long?" 

"In your dreams, horndog," I laughed. 

He pretended to be hurt, then slapped me playfully on the backside. I punched him in the gut. When he recovered, he took a seat at the bar beside me and tipped his cowboy hat back on his head. "So, what'cha been up to? I haven't seen you in months." 

"Big mission," I replied. "About to be sent back." 

"That explains the tequila," he replied with an amused chuckle. 

"I'll forgive that little remark if you buy me another," I said. 

"My pleasure. In fact, I'll make it a double. Just promise, no crazy stunts, ok?" 

"Promise," I agreed. "So, where's Delcie?" 

"Oh, she'll be here in a while. You know it takes her hours to get ready." 

"So, how 'bout you?" I asked. "Been keeping busy?" 

"Yeah," he said. "Between missions, dad's ranch and my family, I don't have too much free time." 

I know you can never keep the Kinneas family straight, so I'll refresh your memory. There are seven kids, ages four to twenty-two. I love their ranch. It reminds me of something out of an old western, except that the indians and bank robbers have been exchanged for guns, poorly behaved kids and chocobos. 

By the time Delcie, Gabriel and Maia arrived, I was well on my way to intoxication. I was seriously beginning to think Irving the hornball was devising a plot to get me into bed with him, and was a little relieved to see my friends arrive. 

"Kalie!" Delcie screeched and flung herself at me. "You look great! Your hair is so pretty that color." 

"Can't wait till I can dye it back," I said. "Hey," I said to Gabriel. In his hand was his guitar case. "Are you going to be the entertainment tonight?" 

"Later," he said. He was saving it for the beach. That's where we went after the bartenders kicked us out for being too rowdy. "Maia's going to sing." 

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know that Maia could sing. She was so quiet, and so detached that I couldn't imagine her wanting to. 

"So are we going to get this party started or what?" Irving asked. "I'm ready to get crocked."   
  
True to his word, once we had a bonfire going on the beach, Gabriel unsheathed the guitar and began to play. It brought back memories of when he and Gideon would do the very same thing on this very same beach, both with guitar in hand, harmonizing together as only they could. But Gideon was gone. That time was past. 

When Maia began to sing, my skin grew cold and goose flesh raised along my arms and legs. Her voice was haunting, enchanting, high and clear, and full of something I'd never heard from her before. Actual emotion. The rest of the group was as transfixed as I. We all sat in silence, stunned and amazed. There was so much passion in her voice, something I didn't think she was capable of, and I envied her, and Gabriel too. All three of the Leonhart children had inherited something extra, a second talent that the rest of us didn't possess. Sure, we were all strong, talented fighters, skilled in our individual areas, but none of us excelled in other ways, or at least not to the degree that they did. All three of them could have had second careers as musicians. I guess that's a gift they got from their grandmother. I wonder what I got from mine. 

No one moved when they finished playing. We were all breathless and fascinated. Finally, Irving began to clap and whistle, and the rest of us joined in. 

It had been a long time since we'd been able to enjoy a night like this, when everyone was home and feeling up to a night of childish revelry. We talked about work. About Garden gossip, and then old times. It was nice to go back, but a little sad too, because almost every story involved Gideon or Julian, my beloved big brother. 

"Remember the night we toilet papered the harbor?" Hiro asked. "Man that was crazy. We must have used every roll in town." 

"Didn't Syla light a few of them on fire?" Maia asked. 

"For the record, no. That was not me. I may work with bombs and pyrotechnics, but that wasn't me. Gideon did that," Syla Dincht said in defense of herself. 

"Ok," Hiro said, "but you did light the jet ski on fire." 

"Oh, my god," I exclaimed. "I forgot about that! Poor Julian. He'll never ride one of those things again as long as he lives." 

"I don't blame him," Delcie said. 

"What about the time Hiro got arrested for mooning the mayor's wife?" I asked, my side splitting with laughter. "The look on her face!" 

"You had your moments, too Almasy," he said. "I distinctly remember you getting trashed on Tequila shots and convincing Gideon to help you steal your dad's sailboat." 

"I remember," I said. Suddenly, I felt depressed. On that night, Gideon and I had made a promise as the boat cut a slick path through the inky waters. We'd promised to be together forever, to grow old together. 

"You know," Delcie said. "Gabe's the only one of us who never got into trouble." 

"That's because I'm smarter than you guys," Gabriel said with a grin. 

The conversation turned to Gideon and why he'd left. Irving thought it was because he was embarrassed about his failures. Syla agreed. Hiro thought it was because he couldn't handle the pressure of the legacy, to which Delcie countered by saying his theory was crap. Only Gabriel, Maia and I kept our opinions to ourselves. I couldn't listen to anymore, so I stood and walked down to the water's edge. 

The water was cool, but not cold, so I waded in until I was waist deep, allowing the waves to wash over me and soak through my clothes. All the while, I tried to understand why Gideon had left. For the thousandth time, I wondered why he'd suddenly seen me as his competition, when he'd been capable of more than I could ever have been. Had he felt that way all along or had something changed his mind? What about his family and friends? What had they done to betray him? Was there something he so desperately needed from us that we failed to give him? 

It was four years ago that he left, but it still hurt to know he'd stopped loving me, that perhaps we'd all failed him without knowing it. 

I'd cried the day he left because I was hurt, but also because I didn't understand. After that day of self-indulgence, I refused to cry over him ever again. Even though it still hurt, and I felt like crying some times, I couldn't bring tears to my eyes. No one knew how much it still hurt me that he was gone. Except for Gabriel. He always had the ability to read me, even when no one else could. 

I finally emerged from the water, dripping and exhausted. My eyes stung from the salt and my hair was soaked. There was too much going on inside my head to return to the group in good spirits, so I collapsed into the sand, slightly chilled and feeling miserable. I lay back in the sand and stared up at the stars, wondering where Gideon was and what he might be doing. 

Gabriel approached and sat down beside me, and he too lay back and locked his hands behind his head. He didn't say anything, nor did I. He didn't have to. Our friends discussing Gideon like he was a juicy bit of gossip had gotten to him too. No one realized that he felt like half of him was missing, and I felt for him. 

"You still love him," he said. It wasn't a question. 

"Am I a fool for still caring?" 

"Am I?" 

"Of course not. He's your blood." 

"He left me too, you know," he whispered and rolled onto his side with his head propped on his hand. "And I miss him every day. I love him. But I hate him a little too. For leaving." 

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Me too." I looked over at him and I could see in his eyes how much he missed him. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears and impulsively, I embraced him. 

I was as surprised as he was by the gesture. You know I'm not the affectionate type and never have been, but somehow, it felt right. He buried his face in my neck and his hand twined in my hair. I could feel his tears on my skin and wished I could take away his pain. 

I was about to lose control for the first time in four years, and cry it out myself, but I heard our friends laughing and calling out to us. I looked up to see them watching and whispering, and suddenly, I felt self conscious. Gently, I pushed him away. His expression was one of confusion. 

Then he kissed me. 

And I liked it. His mouth on mine was so tender, so sweet that I couldn't think, all I could do was kiss him back, my arms locked around his neck, his hand stroking my hair. There was something comforting in this, something almost familiar. 

I almost let him do more, but I came to my senses and pulled away. I didn't need the confusion of a relationship when I was still trying to figure out where I went wrong with my first and only. And it didn't seem healthy to let myself become involved with someone who looked exactly like the one who broke my heart, no matter how sweet he may have been. 

He looked at me with an unreadable expression and said, "Don't be afraid to love someone else, Micala. He's gone, and he's not coming back. Maybe we should move on. All of us." 

He stood and walked away. I lay back in the sand, bewildered.   
  



	5. The Mission Continues

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFXIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

Chapter 4

The Mission Continues

Over the next several months, I threw myself into my mission, trying hard to feel nothing for Gideon anymore. After all, it had been four years since he'd left, and it wasn't right for me to pine away for him when I knew he'd never come back. Still, it was hard. He lingered on my mind and he refused to leave my thoughts. I hated him for making me care so much. 

Now that I was a trusted member of Danau's crew, I was let in on lots of secrets. I knew much more than the other girls, and I suspected they hated me, but I didn't take it personal. I had a job to do and there was no purpose in getting into it with a bunch of catty, jealous girls when I was supposed to be infiltrating the realm of the drug lords. They didn't make it easy on me, though. They stole my personal things, my underwear, all my spare ammo, sometimes they even took things like deodorant and shaving gel from my bathroom. The girls also used every opportunity to report back to Danau about me. Not that I gave them much to report back with, so they made things up. I hated those girls for interfering with my mission, and sometimes it was hard not to fight back. 

No matter what they did to me, though, I remained professional. "They're just jealous of you, Rogue," Danau told me, after they'd spray painted the walls in my dorm with obscenities. I think he liked the way they treated me. It made him feel like some kind of demented God or something. 

The Garden Tech Department had set me up with some pretty cool stuff. Around my neck, I wore a silver locket with a false bottom that housed a tiny microphone that could transmit sound over a large distance via sattelite feed. In addition, I'd also been given a birthstone ring that monitored my heart rate, respiration and body temperature. It's purpose was to monitor my condition around the clock, so that they'd know if I ever got into trouble. It was programed to recognize the difference between normal and extreme exertion, sleep and wake patterns, and even pain response. 

In late April, I was trusted enough to make my first big exchange without Danau present. He sent me to Dollet to meet one of his suppliers; I had the money, the supplier had the cocaine. It was easy. I took along two of his most skilled girls as back up, though they weren't really needed. I'd met the supplier before, and he knew and trusted me. When I returned to Timber with more than fourty kilos of pure, uncut Centra cocaine, I knew that things were falling into place. After that, I made every exchange on my own, and I learned more about drug trafficking than I ever cared to know. I now new names and locations of all the major suppliers, and I had much of their dealings on tape, and I had enough to go home. 

That is, until Danau dropped a bomb on me. 

"You know Rogue, I've come to trust you very much," Danau told me as he watched his girls unload my latest take, a 65 kilo drop that I almost got busted for. "You've proven yourself loyal and honest. In just a few months time, I've come to trust you more than I trust some of the people who have worked for me for years." 

"Thank you, Danny," I said and stuffed a stack of Gil into my back pack. My reward for this latest exchange. If I'd been allowed the keep all the money I made working for Danau, I'd be a rich woman now. Unfortunately, I only kept a third. The rest was divided between Timber and Garden. 

"You've allowed me time to focus on bigger things, Rogue. I've been free to set up new contracts, beyond this little thing I've got going here." 

He waited for me to comment. When I didn't, he continued. "I'm getting into politics, Rogue. What do you think of that?" His expression was smug, confident. 

"I never much cared for politics, Danny. Politicians tend to be dictators rather than leaders. Especially in Galbadia." 

"Yes, you experienced that first hand, didn't you?" he asked. He was refering to my ficticious time with the Galbadian army, where female soldiers had been mistreated and abused for decades. He assumed this was Rogue Amos' reasons for going AWOL. I let him think what he wanted. "I have a proposal for you. One I think you might like." 

I looked into his dark blue eyes. "What sort of proposal?" 

He stood and admired a painting that hung between two tall windows before responding. "You know that no politician has never been elected to office without a woman, a wife, by his side. To stand a chance, I'd need someone willing to play along. Someone I could trust." He turned to face me and his eyes passed over me, making my skin crawl. "You're just the sort of woman fit to be a dictator's wife. You're ruthless, corrupt, self assured and most important, you're exceedingly attractive." 

I was disgusted, though I did my best to hide it. "You have a hundred other girls to choose from. Why me?" 

He laughed. Apparently, my question amused him. "Because you are ten times classier than those other girls. Ninety percent of them jumped into bed with me the night I met them. The other ten percent surrendered soon after. They don't believe in themselves. They're so needy and eager to please. But you, you don't seek to please anyone but yourself, and you have yet to surrender to me. You made it very clear to me that you are not here to be loved or taken care of. You don't thrive on emotional rewards, you're in this purely for your own gain. Like me." 

I stared at him. 

"When someone is sure of themselves, everyone can see it. You'r confidence is intriguing, and so it shall be to the public, too." 

"What's in it for me?" I asked, my fingers itching to pull out my switchblade and slit his throat. Daddy, that's one thing I got from you - my temper. I have always had a short fuse, and Danny was trying to light it. 

"Ahh...right to the point." His eyes glittered in the feeble light. "To begin with, wealth, power, prestige, the freedom to do whatever you want. The possibilities are limitless. With you by my side, I could rule the world." 

The man was a megalomaniac. What was this crap about ruling the world? In what lifetime did he ever think he could be elected? "Give me some time to think this over," I said. 

"If it is your chastity you're concerned about, rest assured, you're safe with me. A union between us would be strictly business," he said. "Separate beds, and only a little PDA required. Unless of course, you'd be interested in more." 

Relief washed over me, though I was disgusted at the very thought of being this man's wife. I hoped right then that Squall would not say to do it. That would be the straw that broke the chocobo's back. "I'm interested only in business." 

"Fair enough. I have ladies a plenty to satisfy my physical needs." 

"I'm not saying yes," I told him. "I'll get back to you." 

"Of course," he purred. "I have the perfect opportunity for you to think about it. There is a man I want you to meet, in FH. He holds the key to my next step towards power." 

"And what might that be?" 

"My man Leon has a full set of blue prints for sale. I want you to go and get them as cheap as you can. Take three days, and then come back and we'll discuss my proposal." He gave me the details of the exchange, and for the first time in my life I was truly scared of something. 

I wished I was still his cocaine buyer. 

His contact, Leon, had managed to steal blueprints for the Timber Missile Silo, located just north of the city. The missile silo contained your standard, run of the mill bombs and such, but it also had an underground depot containing nuclear weapons. Danau, of course, wasn't interested in the selection upstairs. I left his office trembling. Whatever he had planned couldn't be good.   
  
Back in my room, I entered the bath and turned the water in the tub on. Here, I could make a private call to Garden using a scrambler that attatched to my cell phone. No one would be able to understand a word said, should the call be intercepted. I dialed Squall's number and waited impatiently for him to answer. When he did, I passed on the formalities and went right to the point. 

"When you get the blueprints, fax or mail us a copy," he said. 

"I think we should bring him down now," I said. "After this, I may get too far in over my head." 

"Give it another week. Try to stall on the marriage thing," 

"Sir, I don't know what he plans to do with the nukes, but I'm pretty sure it's his ticket into office. I don't want to give him the opportunity to use them," 

"He won't. Just play along for now, and I'll contact you before you leave FH," he said. 

"Yes sir," I said reluctantly. I didn't like this at all. Why not just take him down now? Why not stop him before he even had a chance to make his plans? 

He paused. "Rinoa and your mother are on me all the time about not saying what I'm thinking . . . but I want to tell you, you're doing a great job, Micala. I never tell you that, and it's not because I don't think you are. You're the best I've got. So I'm sorry if I haven't praised you enough." 

"No appology needed," I said. I felt terrible. Did Squall believe the reason Gideon had left was because he hadn't given him enough positive reinforcement? "I'm not a SeeD to be praised. I'm not in it for validation." 

"Still," he said. I'd embarassed him. Squall Leonhart was a strange man. On a professional level, I respect and admire him. As a child, I'd hoped to be as good as he was as a young man. However, over the years, I've gotten to know him on a more personal level, and sometimes it was hard to tell where he was coming from. Every time he spoke from the heart, he got flustered and he reminded me of a shy little boy. But I guess you already know that. 

"I understand what you're saying," I said gently, "and I appreciate it." 

"I'll talk to you soon," he said, "and be careful."   
  
In the morning, I packed my bag and showered. Danau had given me a stack of cash, mostly thousand gil bills, and instructions on dealing with Leon. I wondered what I'd do with myself for three days. Perhaps as soon as I'd negotiated the deal, I could sneak away to visit my family. But I didn't trust Danau, no matter how much he claimed to trust me, and I figured he'd have me followed. I'd just have to stick it out. Trouble was, there's not much to do in FH but fish and complain about all the violence in the world. 

As I walked, my mind wandered back to Gideon. I couldn't help it. I tried not to, but the harder I tried, the harder it was to get rid of the memories. Maybe if he'd given an explanation when he'd left, it would all be easier to understand. But all of us missed him and we didn't understand at all. It was difficult to ignore the sadness in his family's faces or sense the longing they felt for him. It was exactly as Gideon said. I hated him a little too for running away. 

When I reached the edge of the disk, I had no idea that I was about to see him again for the first time in four years.   
  
  
  



	6. An Unexpected Reunion

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**A FFXIII Second Generation Fan Fiction**

****

Chapter 5

An Unexpected Reunion

When I arrived in FH, I had more questions than answers, but no time to ponder any of them. I was going to be late for my meeting with Danny's contact, so I bypassed the newly renovated hotel and headed straight for the contact's cabin on the other side of town. I knocked on the door, still frustrated that I couldn't get Gideon off my mind. I was so deep in thought, the pretty blond woman who answered the door startled me when she said, "Can I help you, Miss?" 

"Yes, I'm Rogue Amos. I'm here to see Leon." 

"Come in," she said without smiling. 

Inside, a man stood at the window, his back to me. There was something about his posture, the careless hunch of his shoulders and the color of his shaggy hair . . . .it all reminded me of him. I thought I was going crazy. After so much time, I should have been able to get over him. Now complete strangers were starting to resemble him from behind. 

When he turned around, my breath caught in my throat. He'd grown a beard since I'd last seen him, but his blue eyes were the same. 

Gideon. 

It was Gideon, Daddy. Right there in front of me. At first, I took it as a sign of my complete and total madness. It couldn't be him, surely. It made no sense at all that he would be the one I was supposed to meet with. My head spun, and my thoughts were fragmented and random. Maybe I'd made a mistake and come to the wrong house. Maybe I was imagining this, I was hallucinating. Gideon was Leon. But he wasn't supposed to be. My mental image of Leon was one of an older man, overweight with an ever growing bald spot on the crown of his head. 

Of course, when I put it together later, Leon, Leonhart, it made sense. But at the time, I truly thought I was losing it. 

If he recognized me, he made no indication. "Please, have a seat, Miss Amos." 

I sat, willing myself to be strong. I hadn't seen him in four years, and now, here he was, right in front of me, and he worked for the enemy. It was a wonder that I managed to keep my hands from trembling. 

"So, you're Danny's girl," he began. 

"I'm not his girl. I'm not a piece of property," 

He laughed as if I'd said something terribly funny. "He was right. You are a firecracker." 

"Can we get to the point?" I asked. "I didn't come here to talk about me." 

"Of course. My price is 500,000 gil." 

"You must be joking. What do you think I am, an idiot? Half a million gil?" 

"No joke. That's my price. Oh, and if you'd like the electrical schematics, it's an extra hundred grand." 

I sat back in my chair, feeling my confidence return. Obviously, Gideon was trying to run a scam on me, and not doing a very good job of it, either. He and I both knew that those prints were worth less than half that amount, with the wiring and plumbing plans included. "Look," I said, "there's another guy who's willing to sell those same blueprints for fifty. Danau told me to come to you first because he said you'd give him a good deal. Is this your idea of a deal? Trying to rip us off?" 

He appeared startled. He'd been convinced I was buying his charm, and I could tell I'd rattled him. "I'm sure, for that price they are inferior plans." 

"I doubt it. That other contact is the engineer who designed the silo." I was lying, but I could tell that he believed every word I said. 

"Engineer or not, he's a fool for offering that price, especially to Danau." 

I shrugged. "Not my problem. Match his price, and I'll buy from you. If not, my business goes elsewhere, and your dealings with Danny are over." 

"You're bluffing," he said. I was glad to see that I'd killed a little of his confidence. 

"Am I? What reason do I have to bluff? You and I both know that Danny can afford to pay what you're asking." I was pleased with the haughty tone in my voice. I'd almost forgotten that it was Gideon that I was speaking to. Almost. 

At that moment, something in his eyes told me that he knew me, he recognized me. A brief moment when his eyes lingered on my lips too long, just as he'd done when we were young. The last time I'd seen him do that was the day before his final SeeD exam, in the infirmary. He'd injured me in training. Held my hand as the doctor sutured a wound Gideon himself had inflicted without meaning to. 

Sometimes, memories hurt you physically. You feel them in your gut, in your skin. For an instant, I could feel the tip of his blade slice into my arm, deep, to the bone. I could feel it slice through the skin of my back, the touch of cold steel as it ripped through my flesh, and I shuddered. The scar tissue in those two places suddenly began to crawl and itch. It was all I could do to keep my hands from going to them. 

"Alright, fifty," he said with a sigh. "Hyne, woman, you drive a hard bargain." 

I smiled, shrugging off the memory. Maybe his prolonged gaze had been my imagination. Wishful thinking, maybe. "How do you think I got to be Danny's girl?" I asked, a little sarcastic, but mostly in jest. 

"Araynia, bring me the plans," he called to the girl who'd answered the door. 

"Just a minute," she called back. 

"Your girlfriend?" I asked 

"My assistant. What about you? Single, or are you Danny's girl in every sense?" 

"Consider me Danny's assistant, and nothing more." 

"That's not an answer." 

"Single." 

"Good, then you're free for dinner tonight." 

"Look, you're an attractive man, but I'm not interested." Was he hitting on me? If he truly recognized me, then perhaps he was testing the waters, so to speak. To see if I'd betray my identity. 

"Ouch," he said with a laugh. Araynia brought the plans in, and I began to count the stacks of Gil. "Alright, Rogue Amos, one set of blueprints, wiring included." 

"Fifty grand," I replied with a grin. "Been a pleasure doing business with you." 

"Wish I could say the same," he said and scratched his beard. "Sure I can't interest you in a dinner later? A drink, maybe?" 

"No thank you," I said, hoisting my bag up on my shoulder. 

"Of course," he said. "Forget I asked."   
  
It was all I could do not to run all the way to Timber. Had I not had a part to play, I would have asked him all the questions that had been plaguing me over the last four years. But I couldn't. I thought maybe, after I was done with this mission, I'd come back and find out why. Maybe I'd tell Squall where he was, so that he could have peace of mind. After all, none of knew if he was dead or alive in all that time. 

At least now I knew, and I knew some of what he'd been doing. It wasn't any kind of relief, though. I felt burdened. All this time he was healthy, alive, and not so terribly far away. Not once had he written or called. How selfish, I thought. He must have known that we all worried about him. That his family missed him, and I missed him. It would be much easier to understand, though painful, if he'd died somewhere along the line. At least then he'd have an excuse for not contacting anyone. 

I checked into the hotel and wondered what I'd do with myself for the next couple of days. I didn't want to go out for fear that I'd blow my cover should I meet him again. I was afraid that if our paths crossed, I'd have a moment of weakness and spout off all the reasons why he was a selfish bastatrd. 

In the end, I decided to go to the bar downstairs for a drink and a little nosh. I'd missed breakfast and lunch, so, by the time I'd showered and changed, I was ravenous. I checked my appearance in the mirror. The short red dress was appropriate for dining in a seedy place like the Horizons pub. Nothing fancy, just a simple spigot strap dress with a decent neckline that revealed nothing and a short hem. It was hot and humid outside anyway, so I could get away with it even if it was a little too classy for a fisherman's hangout. I pinned my hair up to keep it from sticking to my neck and realized how much I looked like mom with my hair done that way. 

I ordered the catch of the day and a shot of tequila. The food was great, the tequila even better. When I finished my meal, I went to the bar and ordered a double shot with a lime. At this hour, the bar was nearly empty, but it was early. It wasn't that I was looking to pick someone up, but it wouldn't hurt. Maybe a night of foolish, irresponsible sex would be just the thing I needed to get Gideon off my mind. 

The bartender eyed me with suspicion as I knocked back the shot then ate the lime. He didn't say anything, but he poured me another and placed it on the bar in front of me without asking. Beside it, he placed a bowl of limes. I smiled to myself. Did I look like I was ready to get smashed? Probably. I'm sure he had seen enough weary customers to tell when someone's agenda included drinking themselves silly. I've heard bartenders know more about human nature than anyone, and they can read people without even trying. Obviously, this man could. 

I picked up the shot glass, tilted my head back and downed my third drink of the night. Suddenly, something touched my back, something that trailed from my left shoulder blade to the edge of my dress. I jumped and the shot glass clattered to the floor, shattering into a thousand tiny shards. 

I spun around to see Gideon standing behind me with a strange half smile on his face. "I knew it was you," he said as he took the empty seat beside me. 

"Hey, Leon," the bartender said, "You wanna clean up that mess you just made?" 

"Sure thing, Harden," Gideon-Leon replied and he grabbed a broom from behind the counter. I watched silently as he swept up the shards of glass. So he did recognize me. 

When he finished, he returned to the stool next to me. "I knew it was you." 

"Me?" I played dumb. 

"Micala." He grinned at me. "I knew it the minute I saw you." 

"My name is Rogue," I said flatly and I accepted another shot of Tequila from Harden the silent bartender. 

"Tequila." Gideon said. 

"What of it?" 

"It's always been your drink of choice." 

"Mine? Only when I want to get crocked." 

He ordered himself a drink and smiled to himself. "How are my parents?" 

"Don't know your parents." Suddenly, all I wanted to do was go back to my room. I knew if I kept drinking, and he kept talking, I was going to blow it. 

"Drop the act. That scar on your arm. The one on your back. They give you away." 

The worst injuries I'd ever received were the ones that came from the tip of his blade. I'd been grazed by bullets, had my head split open, broken bones, but those two had been the worst. They'd been deep wounds that took months to heal. 

Beneath his shirt were a couple that I'd given him, and they were just as bad. Still, he'd been the only one who'd ever bested me in training. 

"Leave your gunblade at home?" he asked. He was mocking me. 

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I croaked. "I'm not who you think I am." 

He sipped his drink and stared at me. "You're still angry with me for leaving." 

I didn't reply. I wanted so badly to rip him a new one, but I couldn't. Danny had people everywhere, and I was sure that FH was no different. One slip and the whole mission would have to be scrapped. 

"Why are you dressed like that? This is the kind of dress a woman wears when she's looking to get picked up." 

"I am but you're scaring away all my prospects," I said sarcastically. There was no one in the pub but the two of us and a couple of old men watching golf on the television. 

He laughed at this and patted my arm. "What if I'm interested?" 

"Not a chance in hell." I looked him in the eye when I said this, and I meant it. I was no pushover. It angered me that he even thought there might be a possibility of me going to bed with him. 

"How about a duel, gunblade to gunblade, for old times sake?" He was joking, but I didn't find it funny in the least. 

I glanced at the bartender, who was helping the old men near the television, and I hissed. "I'd gladly beat the shit out of you, but not to relive old times." 

"Because I left?" 

"Yeah," I admitted. So he'd done it. Mission failed. 

"So it is you," he whispered. "And of all the places and situations to run into you." 

"Don't get sentimental on me," I warned. "I really don't want to talk to you right now." 

He paused to light a cigarette. 

"You smoke now too?" I asked. 

"I do," he agreed. "How's my family?" 

"Ask them yourself." 

"Micala, I realize you're angry with me," he began but I cut him off. 

"Not angry. Furious. And don't call me that. My name is Rogue," I whispered. The bartender returned to the bar and set about wiping down the counters in the back. 

"Sorry," Gideon apologized. "I can understand why you're mad." 

"Can you?" I asked. I placed fifty Gil on the bar and stood up. "It was nice talking to you, Leon." 

"Micala, wait," he called and followed me towards the stairs that lead to my room. 

I spun on my heel and glared at him. "For the last time, my name is Rogue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." 

"Is this young man bothering you, miss?" Harden the bartender asked, his eyes darting from me to Gideon. 

"No sir," I replied. "He thought I was someone I'm not." 

Gideon wouldn't leave it alone. He followed me to my room, pleading for me to listen. "Just give me a chance," he whispered as I slipped my key into the lock. 

"Why should I?" I asked. "What possible reason would I have to listen after all this time?" 

"Because I know you want to hear it. You're just being stubborn." 

He was right, of course. There were so many things I needed to ask him. So many things I wanted to say. I guess I needed to understand. 

"I'll give you twenty minutes," I said. "But not here." 

He looked pleased. "I've got a little row boat. We could take it out and look at the stars." 

"Twenty minutes," I reminded him. 

"Fine, but rowing time doesn't count." 

"Agreed." 

I know I shouldn't have admitted to my real identity. My curiosity had gotten the better of me, but I just couldn't help myself. 

You know, daddy, some times I ask for trouble. That's something else I inherited from you. But I'm not sure if I go looking for it, or if it comes looking for me.   
  
  



	7. The Terrible Truth

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFIIIX Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

**__**

**__**

**Chapter 6**

**The Terrible Truth**

****

****

Daddy, I screwed up. I admitted who I was, and I shouldn't have. I should have kept my mouth shut and just ignored Gideon, but I couldn't help it. I wanted answers so badly, I had to know. He wore me down, and I caved in, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry about that, but I'll never tell Squall the truth. I let him think what he wanted to, and that was enough. I bet he never imagined that this all started because I screwed up. 

Anyway, Gideon and I rowed out into the open waters, away from the piers where we might be overheard. 

"All right," I said and glanced at my watch. "You've got twenty minutes. I'm timing you." 

He scratched his beard. "Where to begin?" 

"Why don't you tell me why you left." 

"It's . . . complicated. I couldn't even begin to make you understand in twenty minutes." 

I looked out at the endless ocean and took comfort in knowing that this same body of water touched the shores of home. "Don't you feel bad about leaving everything behind? Don't you miss your family?" 

He shrugged. "I miss them sometimes, but I don't feel bad." 

I stared at him. "You don't feel bad that your parents worry about you and miss you every day? Don't you care that Gabriel's lost without you?" 

Gideon laughed at this. "Gabriel," he said. "He betrayed me. And my parents, well, they drove me away by insisting I be a SeeD." 

"When we were kids, that's all you ever wanted to be," I said. "And how did Gabriel betray you?" 

"You don't remember?" 

I shook my head no. 

"If you don't remember, I won't tell you. But, I will say, he betrayed me by loving you more than I did. He was plotting to steal you away from me, and he did, though you never knew the difference." 

"What are you talking about? Gabriel and I have never been more than friends." 

Gideon chuckled as if he knew a secret and wanted me to figure it out on my own. "Lets just say that Gabriel was always a little . . . unstable. Remember, as kids? He was always my shadow, he wanted every toy I had, he wanted to play every game with me. As we got older, his need to be just like me became unbearable." 

I found what he confessed hard to believe. It wasn't that Gabriel wanted what Gideon had, it was that Gideon had always taken what he wanted without concern for others. As a child, Gideon had taken the best toys, the largest piece of cake, the last cookie in the jar. I wanted to tell him this, but I held my tongue. "And what about Maia? Did she betray you too?" 

He shook his head. "I never really knew her. She had her life and I had mine, the two rarely intersected. It's hard to miss someone you barely know, Micala." 

I paused, remembering when he'd called me his eclipse. "And me?" 

He took a long time to answer this question, and when he finally did, he stared out to sea, apparently wrapped up in an old memory. "You betrayed me too, without knowing it." 

"What did I do, Gideon? Did I hurt you so badly?" I was angry with him, and not afraid to let my anger show. Much of what he said was half delusion. His perspective on things past seemed a little skewed, and I wondered about his sanity. 

"You outshined me in every way possible. That's the truth, Micala. My father loved you more than he loved me. You were the Darling from day one, and you still are, from what I hear." 

I had no words to respond to that, so he continued. 

"The legacy of the fated should have been mine, but you were always better, smarter, faster . . . even in my own father's eyes, you were the best." He said this with so much bitterness, I knew that he'd never realized how good he really had been. He truly believed that I eclipsed him, but the truth was, he never bothered to try. "You were the star. The shining one. You could do no wrong in the eyes of Garden." 

"You're wrong about that," I said. "You could have been the star if you had ever cared enough to try. And in your fathers eyes, in my eyes, you could have been, and should have been the best, not me." 

"Whatever," he said. 

"You never lost in training, Gideon. I never once beat you." 

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

"What do you want to talk about, then?" 

"I did want to warn you about the guy you work for, Danau," he said. "He's no joke, Micala." 

"Don't you think I know that? I've been on this case for almost a year now, and I'm well aware of the danger," I said, "Besides. Why should you care?" 

He sighed and looked at me with a frustrated expression. "Because, despite what I said or did, I still care about what happens to you, and I don't want to see you hurt. Danau will kill you if he knew you were working against him." 

I paused. "Does he know who you are, Gideon?" 

"I suspect he does, but I've done enough dirty deeds in the last four years to mar the Leonhart name for eternity." 

I stared at him. "If he does, then you put me in danger today by saying my name in public. If he connects the dots, It's pretty obvious who I am." 

"I know." He said this as if he didn't care. I wanted to hit him. 

"If he does, then we're both dead." 

"I know." He was now exasperated. "But you didn't have to come with me, you know. It's as much your doing as mine." 

He was right about that, and I didn't have the strength to argue with him. "Your twenty minutes is up," I said. "Take me back." 

He laughed. "And what if I don't?" 

"Then I'll row back in myself." 

Gideon seized the oars and threw them overboard. "What are you going to do now?" 

He was crazy. I could see the madness in his eyes, in his wicked smile. 

Without warning, he seized my shoulders and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to shove him away, but his grip on me tightened. In desperation, I brought my knee up and it smashed into his groin. He howled in pain and one of his hands seized my neck. 

I couldn't breathe. "Bitch," he whispered hoarsely. "I'll fucking kill you." 

With all my strength I fought him, but he would not release his grip from my throat. I clawed at his face, at his eyes, I kicked at him, all to no avail. I was losing strength fast, and my lungs ached in my chest. The blackness was coming swiftly, I knew, but I couldn't shake him. 

I thought I was going to die, and I thought about you, Daddy. And mom, and Aida and Julien, but mostly, I thought about you. 

It was then that I spied a large fish hook on the floor of the boat. It was a crude weapon, but it might work. With one hand, I pulled on his hair, and with the other, I fumbled for the hook. After several long, precious seconds, it's tip pierced my thumb, I picked it up and concealed it in my hand. 

My lungs were on fire, and I was beginning to see starry floaters behind my eyes. My heartbeat was in my ears, and it drowned out whatever it was he was saying to me. I couldn't hear a word of it. I was on the verge of passing out, and I felt terribly weak from the effort of fighting him. 

I went limp, and counted to ten, as my body screamed for oxygen. He must have thought I'd passed out, but he didn't release my throat. Slowly, weak and tired, I raised my hand and plunged the hook into his neck, then yanked it downward with what little strength I had left. I heard his scream. 

Gideon released my throat and his hands went to the hole in his neck. The hook had gone all the way through the flesh there and torn a jagged hole there that bled rivers down the side of his face. 

I gasped for air for it seemed I couldn't get enough in. My body ached from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes as I sucked in breath after breath. It tasted sweeter than candy. 

Enraged at what I'd done, he came at me again, but I was ready for him this time. I balled up my fists and went after him boxing style, pummeling him with such force he was knocked backwards. I bloodied his lips, his nose, blackened his eyes. Had I brought my gunblade or my junctions, I would have killed him. In my fury, I'd straddled his chest and grabbed him by the hair, mindless as I repeatedly struck his face with my fists. I heard his screams, along with my own, but I couldn't make myself stop. Even after he'd gone limp, I continued to beat him, senseless and driven by pure rage. It was paybacks, I guess. For the pain he'd put us all through, for making us all care and worry. 

All that time, wondering where he was, wondering about him, missing him, loving him, it was all a waste. I hated him for making us all care when he didn't deserve a passing thought. 

Daddy, that was the first time I truly lost it. Never before had I let anything affect me so much, and never before had I lost control like that. I didn't like the feeling, but once the rage took over, I couldn't stop myself. It was as if something took over and did the work for me. And it wasn't the last time that happened, but I'll get to that later. 

When I stopped, my hands were swollen and covered with his blood. He lay unconscious and bloody. I'd done a number on him all right. His nose was most likely broken, his lips were purple and caked with blood, and both eyes had already begun to swell. It was the first time I'd bested him, but I didn't feel the pride I might have if it had merely been a training session. It was different. It was something I shouldn't have had to do. 

I had to get back to shore before he woke, but he'd disposed of the oars and the lights of FH had become distant as the tide took us out. I had two options. Find something to paddle with or swim it. Truth be told, I was too tired to swim, and my swelling hands would likely keep me from getting far. Never mind that the ocean here was still quite cold and I'd probably die of hypothermia before I reached the harbor. 

I searched the floor of the boat and found a tackle box and three piece oar made of plastic. It was one of those compact oars, you know, the kind people use for rafting. It was just what I needed. 

Inside the tackle box were several items that might come in handy. A fillet knife, fishing hooks, and a spool of 70 pound test line, perfect for restraining my ex-lover turned crazed madman. I bound his hands first, then his feet, and I made certain the knots were tight. It was a relief to know that he could no longer harm me. 

I rowed through the night, though the effort made my hands ache. I wished I could row all the way back to Balamb and forget that any of this ever happened. Thoughts of family were a comfort. I missed my family so much, but at least I knew that some day soon, I'd see you all again. 

When I stopped to rest, I checked Gideon's pulse. It wasn't that I cared if he was dead or alive, I was just checking. His breathing was shallow, but he was alive. I don't think I would have felt bad if he were dead. Is that wrong daddy? 

Whatever, I noticed a leather strap underneath his shirt, at the shoulder. A holster. So, he'd had a gun. He could have shot me and gotten it over with, but instead, he preferred to strangle me. How very . . . psychotic. I took it and checked the chambers. Six rounds. Perfect. 

Just before dawn, Gideon opened his eyes, or at least, he tried to. The were so swollen, I could only seen narrow slivers of his eyes. "Kalie?" he croaked. He struggled to sit up, but couldn't because of the bindings on his wrists. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. 

I pointed the pistol at him. "Try any funny stuff and I shoot you in the crotch." My voice was hoarse, and each word was painful, but I did my best not to show it. I put the gun in my lap and continued to row. We'd soon be at the docks, and back on dry land again. 

"Untie me," he demanded. 

"Nope," I said. "Not till we get back to shore, and not before you swear on your life that you won't reveal who I am to Danau." 

"Why should I do that?" His words were garbled and broken. 

"I'll take you down with me." 

He stared at me in disbelief. His mouth moved to speak, but no words came out. I could tell he didn't like being threatened, but he was in no position to disagree. 

"Oh, and by the way, Gideon. That crap you were spouting about the legacy? About how it belonged to you? You're wrong. It doesn't. It belongs to all of us, not just you. I don't know where you got the idea that it was just yours and that I stole it from you. It's always belonged to us." 

"You're not part of the legacy!" he cried. "It was mine and you took it away from me!" 

"No, Gideon, you took it away from yourself," I fired back. "You expected everything to be handed to you, but that's not how it works. I earned it, you didn't." 

He closed his eyes and remained silent for the rest of the trip. I guessed he wasn't feeling so well. After the kind of beating I gave him, it wasn't such a surprise. Except, it was Gideon. I shouldn't have been able to beat him. Maybe the years of not training had made him weak. 

There was no one on the docks when I rowed in. 

"You never answered me," I said. "You keep my secret, and I keep yours?" 

"If I say no, you'll kill me. What choice do I have?" he asked. He was mocking me, and I didn't like it. 

"This is not a joke, Leon," I said. "Do I have your word or not?" 

"Fine. You have my word. Now untie me." 

Reluctantly, I cut the fishing line from his wrists and ankles with the fillet knife. 

As I put the knife away, he balled up his fist and punched me in the mouth. "That's for beating the crap out of me." he said as he climbed from the boat. 

I wiped the blood from my lips with the back of my hand and pointed the gun at his left leg. I squeezed the trigger and the bullet grazed the outside of his calf and wedged itself into the wood of a pillar behind him. I squeezed again and the bullet struck the meat of his calf, and he screamed out obscenities at me. 

"That's for making us all care about you." 

He clutched his wound and climbed to his feet. "Watch your back Micala," he said. "Because I'm going to make your life hell. I'll be around every bend in the road, and when the time comes, I'll destroy you. Piece by piece, I'm going to take away everything you love, and when there's no one left but you, I'll kill you too." 

Daddy, I should have put a bullet into his brain right then.   
  
  
  
  


****Notes**** 

Moving along nicely. It only gets better from here.   


On an editing note, I noticed that the other chapters in this story, I wrote that this was a FFXIII tale...oops! Will fix.   


Is anyone reading? Please R/R, I like to know the story's getting read.   
  



	8. Falling Apart

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFIIIX Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 7

Falling Apart

It all started to crumble the day Danau announced his plan to steal six nuclear weapons from the Timber Missile Silo. Though I'd purchased and returned the plans for the silo to him, he hadn't divulged his reasons for wanting them until the morning it all went down. His plan was risky, dangerous and most of all stupid. There were thirty-five guards on duty inside the silo at any given time. The crew he assigned to the mission consisted of twelve relatively inexperienced girls. I was nervous, terrified for the first time in my life, and I was questioning why I hadn't returned to Balamb after my run in with Gideon. I should have just admitted to Squall that I'd screwed up and compromised my mission, instead of lying and ending up in the back of a stolen Galbadian Military Transport truck, on my way to steal six very powerful nukes. 

Why did he want the nukes, you ask? Well, in short, they were his ticket into office. He wanted to aim them at certain important locations, and he planned to threaten to launch them if he was not immediately put in a position of power. It was crazy, really, to think that he was insane enough to think up such a plan. 

I'd called SeeD that morning to inform them of his plans, and Squall had promised to send at least six to help me out. I prayed that they were able to arrive on time, and make it to the Silo before me. 

As it were, I didn't even make it inside. 

"Someone here is a traitor," Danau said, as he paced before his Valkiere and I, looking at each one in turn. "Someone here has been named, and identified. I'm going to give you a chance to step forward now, if you're the traitor. I might just spare your life if you do so." 

My stomach turned. I thought of Gideon's parting words to me. He'd make me suffer for what I'd done to him. He'd get me back and make my life a living hell. I knew it was me that Danau was talking about. I was certain he'd made a phone call following our altercation in FH, and that he'd ratted me out. Still, I refused to step forward and identify myself as the traitor. 

"Sasha," Danau said, and I saw the girl tremble under his gaze. "Is it you?" 

"No sir. I work for you and only you," she replied. 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I'm being truthful sir. I work for you and only you." 

"Very well," he said, and he stepped back and began to pace again. He then stopped in front of the girl to my left. "Maxine. Is it you?" 

"No sir." she replied. 

"Who do you work for? And don't lie." 

"I work only for you, Danny," she replied, and I heard her voice crack. 

"Rogue?" he asked me. "Are you the traitor?" 

"No sir." I said, and I was pleased to hear my voice sound confident. 

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" 

"I haven't lied to you yet, Sir." I said. 

"Are you positive of that?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Rogue, why did you come to work for me?" 

"To make money, sir." 

"Is that the only reason?" 

"No, sir." 

"Explain yourself." 

"I came to work for you to make money, of course. I also came to work for you because I was told you were the best, sir." 

"Answer me again. Are you the traitor." 

"No sir," I replied. 

"Who do you work for?" 

"I work only for myself, sir." 

He chuckled and yanked the helmet off of my head. "I'm disappointed in you, Rogue. I trusted you." 

The girl to my left lifted her rifle and slammed it into my face. I saw bright stars behind my eyes, and my thoughts were clouded with pain. I tasted blood, smelled it, but I wasn't sure where it had come from. My nose? My mouth? I didn't know. 

"Take her back to the compound, Sasha," Danau said. "The rest of you. Let's get going. We don't have much time to get in and out of there." 

Something hard hit the back of my head and I was sent to my knees. I couldn't think, and it hurt to breathe. All I could think of was Gideon, and how he'd spilled my secret. I hated him. I wanted to rip his guts out and make him eat them. I wanted to cut his throat and watch as he bled to death. I truly, truly hated him, daddy. I know hate is a terrible thing. I know feeling that way about him was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I thought they were going to kill me, and it would be all his fault. 

Rough hands seized me and dragged me back to the truck, and I was thrown inside like a bag of garbage. My head hit the floor and I remember it bouncing a little. It hurt, but not as much as what came in the following hours. 

I saw the boot a second before it smashed into my face, and the world around me went black. I don't know how long it was before I woke up. Maybe hours, maybe days. I don't know. I guess it couldn't have been more than a few hours, but still, when I woke up, I had no idea where I was or what had happened. 

My hands were bound to the arms of an old wooden chair. My feet too, were bound to the legs of the chair, and I had been stripped to my underwear and tank top. I could barely breathe. There was a terrible throbbing pain in my nose, and I couldn't see well out of my left eye. The room was bright, too bright, and I couldn't quite make out my surroundings, but I knew I had to be somewhere in the compound. 

"You're awake," Danau said, and he took a handful of my hair and lifted my head. "Good, because I want, no, I need some answers. And I need them now." 

"I'm not telling you shit," I spat out at him. 

He backhanded me, and my head jerked to the right. I felt the bones in my neck crack, and spirals of pain rippled through my head. "Oh, you'll tell me. I have ways of making you talk. You want a taste?" he asked. "I'll give you a taste." 

I lifted my head, though the effort brought tears to my eyes, and I watched him produce a cattle brand shaped like a crescent moon, glowing in the feeble light afforded by the single bulb overhead. Without any hesitation or any threats, he pressed it against my upturned palm. For a second, I thought I smelled roasting pork, and realized that the smell was that of my sizzling flesh underneath the hot brand. The pain came less than a second later. A searing, icy pain. I couldn't help but scream, and I didn't like the sound of it. It was one of pure pain, agony, and it came from deep within my soul. 

When he removed it, he asked, "You like that? There's many other things I could do to you, sick things. Talk, and I'll spare you. Resist, and I'll do whatever it takes." 

"I won't tell you anything," I hissed through clenched teeth. 

Danau knelt before me and said, "Here's the deal, Rogue. You're going to tell me who you work for. I need a name." 

"Do what you want to me," I said and glared at him through one eye. "I'm not telling you shit." 

"You will tell me. See, I didn't get my missiles, and I'm a little pissed off, so if you don't tell me who you work for so that I can get them back, I might just have to take it out on you." 

"Go ahead. I'm not telling you shit," I growled back at him, mentally willing him to burst into flames. 

He retrieved the brand from where ever it had been, and he pressed it into the upturned palm of my other hand. I could feel the searing heat in every cell, in every inch of my skin, and I screamed as the flesh of my hand cooked and sizzled beneath the glowing crescent moon. 

"You can start by telling me your name, and who you work for."  
  
  
"My name is Rogue. I work only for me," I said 

"Tell me your real name," he growled. 

"I'm not telling you shit." I knew I was repeating myself, and I couldn't stop or else I might slip up in the midst of my agony. Those words became my mantra, and I said them as often as it took. 

"Listen little girl, this is not a game! I'll make you wish you were dead if you don't talk." 

"Go ahead, kill me, because I'm not talking." 

"Fine, have it your way," he said and he produced a hammer, and without hesitation, he brought it down hard on my right hand, crushing the bones of my fingers beneath. He did this several times, and I screeched as each blow was struck. I was dizzy from the pain, ready to slip back into the black, but I willed myself to be strong and take whatever it was that he had to give. "Who do you work for? Esthar? SeeD? Galbadia? Tell me, or I'll make you suffer so badly, you'll want to die, I promise you that."  
  
  
"N . . .n . . .ot . . . t . . . t . . .talk . . . ing," I stammered, as I tried not to throw up. 

"Then you leave me no choice," he said. 

As I sat there, in the worst pain of my life, I prayed that Squall knew I was in trouble. I prayed that this high tech equipment he'd supplied me with worked. If it did, he'd know that I was in dire straits. I prayed that someone would come soon, should I live long enough for them to find me, and that if they didn't make it in time, that I'd die in my sleep. Through the agony, I could only think about my family, and how much I wanted to live long enough to see you all one last time. 

After he pulverized my left hand with the hammer, leaving me on the verge of consciousness, I realized that for whatever reason, he wanted me alive. I was their bargaining chip for the missiles. I was sure of it. Otherwise, I would already be dead, and it was comforting to know this, even though death would have been less miserable. If I could just hang on until someone came to get me. 

"Who do you work for?" he asked again. 

"Fuck . . . you," I said as clearly as I could. 

Danau was furious. He growled through his teeth at me and raised the hammer once more. This time, it smashed into the top of my head and I fell into blessed unconsciousness. 

When I awoke, my head throbbed and I could barely lift my chin from my chest. My shirt was coated with dried blood, either from the swelling knot on my head, or my broken nose. Both hands were swollen and purple, and each had a red, crescent shaped welt in the middle. They ached worse than anything, and the tiniest movements made me nauseous. 

"You're awake. Ready to talk?" Danau asked. 

My head was fuzzy, and he was hard to hear, but I managed to croak out a couple of obscenities before he revealed a pair of metal spikes and the hammer. I don't actually remember him driving a spike into each hand, but it must have happened because I remember seeing them there, and I still have the scars. Perhaps the pain was so exquisite that I blocked that part of it out, but the spikes were there, and I remember feeling the blood pooling underneath my hand and watching the way it dripped to the floor below as I hunched forward, ready to pass out once more. 

When I regained my senses a bit, I was alone. Danau had either retired for the night or had grown so frustrated that he had to cool down to avoid killing me before I told him where he might find his precious nukes. 

I had a choice. I could either sit there and wait for him to kill me, or I could try to figure out how to escape.   


  
****notes**** 

Hmmm....Seven chapters and three reviews....that's pretty pathetic. I'm guessing that no one's interested? 

Should I just scrap this project or re-write?   
  



	9. On the Verge

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 8

On the Verge

As I tried to loosen the ropes around my hands, I discovered how much hate I am capable of. I hated Gideon Leonhart with every fiber of my being, every cell in my body. I hated him so much that I vowed to tear him apart when I saw him next, damned be the laws. This was a cruel thing for him to do to me. Our little spat in FH was nothing compared to this, and I wanted my revenge, and I wanted it swiftly. 

But it hurt. Hyne almighty, it hurt to move my hands, and I had no idea how I was going to get out of there, considering my palms were nailed to the arms of the chair, but I just wanted to go home. With my teeth, I tugged at the ropes, and when that became too painful to bear, I tried to chew through the nylon like some kind of animal with it's foot in a trap. 

Better yet, how was I going to untie my feet once my hands were free? I doubted that I'd be able to get the knots undone with my hands mangled and ruined as the were. And chewing through the ropes wasn't even a question in that case. Still, I refused to give up. To give up would be a submission to death, and I didn't want to die. I wanted live long enough to see my family, and to kill Gideon Leonhart. 

It must have been the middle of the night, because not once while I was trying to free myself did Danau appear. It gave me plenty of time to work at the knots and think of terrible ways to get back at Gideon for this. 

At some point, I passed out again from the pain in my hands, because one minute I was pulling at the ropes with my teeth, and the next, my head rested against my arm. I continued through the night, desperate to free myself, desperate to go home. 

Finally, my right hand was free, but I couldn't lift it thanks to the spike driven through it. I couldn't pull the spike out, and that left only one option. I sucked in a deep breath and yanked my hand upwards, swallowing the scream that I knew was coming. Of all that had happened, that was the most ungodly, horrendous pain I have ever felt in my life. I might as well have chopped off my own hand. 

After that, I flitted in and out of consciousness, completely unaware of time or how long I'd been asleep each time. It may have been as long as an hour in some cases, or perhaps just a few seconds. I spent every second of consciousness working to free myself, though the going was painfully slow. It seemed to be forever before my left hand was freed, and an eternity before both feet had been untied. I only stopped to sleep and to throw up. 

My hands bled profusely - bad enough to make me worry that I'd lost too much blood to get very far. I tried not to think of that as I stumbled to the door. I wanted out so badly. The room stank of sweat, blood and vomit, and I knew I'd pass out again if I didn't get moving. 

I was surprised to find the door was unlocked and I peeked out into the hall. It was deserted. Hyne was on my side, I guess. I picked up the hammer from the floor, and had to use both hands to hold it. Blood was streaming down my arms by then, but I didn't care. I was going home. 

I stepped out into the corridor and found that I was in the basement. All I had to do was go up one flight of stairs and out the door. I decided the back door was better. It was less likely to be guarded, as it was in the kitchen, and no one would be there at this hour. That is, if it was still the middle of the night. For all I knew, it was daylight and as soon as I set foot on the ground floor, I'd be dead meat. With great caution, I proceeded along the hallway, clutching the hammer feebly in my ruined hands. 

When I arrived at the stairs, I glanced up before ascending, slowly so that my footfalls wouldn't echo in the hall above. Every few steps, I had to stop to catch my breath. I was becoming dizzy, and I was sure I'd pass out again, some time soon, maybe. I didn't want that, of course. That would have been the death of me. At the top, I glanced around and saw the place absolutely deserted. It was strange. I'd been here for months, and never had I seen it so empty. Were they still out looking for the nuclear missiles? Had Danau devised another plan? Maybe they'd abandoned the place to avoid capture. 

Whatever, I made my way to the door and pushed it open slowly. It was still dark. On the step stood a single guard. She smoked a cigarette and chatted on her cell phone, her back to me and her attention on her conversation. With more agility than I thought I was capable of in my present state, I flew forward and smashed the hammer against the side of her head. She fell to the ground with a thud, and I went after the phone. It would come in handy. 

I checked her pockets and found a small .35 caliber pistol. "Thank you, Jackie," I mumbled and clutched the two items as best as I could. My hands were really throbbing, and they hadn't stopped bleeding. If I didn't get help soon, I'd die in the woods long before help came. 

Once I was a safe distance away from the compound, I punched in Squall's number. He answered on the first ring. 

"Commander Leonhart," he said. His voice was tense, and I knew he hadn't been asleep. 

"It's Micala," I breathed. "Send someone to come get me." 

"You're alive," he said, and he sounded terribly relieved. "Both teams have been looking for you at the silo for hours now. The monitor you were wearing went crazy there for a while, then it flat lined, and the locator doesn't seem to be working. We thought you were dead." 

"Not at the silo," I said and sat down on the ground, which was damp with condensation. I knew I would soon lose consciousness again. My head was spinning, and I thought I might throw up again, though Hyne knows, there was nothing left to expel. "At the compound. Outside." 

"Are you injured?" 

"Bleeding pretty bad," I managed to say. "Wanna go home." 

I heard him cover the phone and call something out, but it was muffled and hard to hear. "Micala, are you still there?" 

"Unhunh." 

"A team is on it's way. They'll be there in ten minutes to get you. Hang on till then, ok?" 

"I'll try," I whispered and lay down on the ground. 

"Oh, and the team wants you to know, they have Danau in custody." 

"Good. Tell them to drive a spike through his forehead for me," I said weakly. "Squall, I'm gonna sleep now." 

"Don't go to sleep. Not till they find you." 

"Tired." 

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until they come?" 

"Unhunh." 

"They'll be there soon." 

"I wanna talk to my daddy." 

"He's not here, but your mother is. You want to talk to her?" 

"Yeah." 

There was a pause, and I think I dozed for a few seconds, because I heard my mother's voice calling my name. "Micala? Micala, are you there?" 

"I'm here." 

"Oh, thank Hyne!" she cried. "Thank Hyne you're alive." 

"I wanna go home." 

"I can't wait to see you, sweetie," she said. 

"Can't wait . . . to see you. Missed you." 

"We missed you too. Aida asks about you all the time." 

It hurt to hear her say that. It made me see how little of Aida's life I'd been a part of. "Give her a kiss for me when you go home. Daddy too." 

"I will," she promised. 

I blacked out again, but when I opened my eyes, flashlights were the first thing I saw. "Mom?" I said into the phone. 

"I'm here, sweetie."  
  
  
"I think they're here." 

"Squall, can you radio the team?" she called. "She says they've arrived." 

There was a pause, and I heard Squall in the background. 

"Micala? They're going to take you home now, ok?" 

"Yeah," I whispered. 

"I'll see you soon, ok?" 

"Ok," I replied and let go of the phone. Three figures approached, each carrying a flash light. I looked up at the nearest and felt a shock course through my body. I fumbled for the .35 and aimed it at the figure. "Don't come any closer or I'll put a bullet in your brain," I told him. It hurt my hands just to hold the blasted thing, but I wasn't about to let anyone hurt me any more.  
  
  
He switched off his flashlight and stared down at me in awe. It was Gideon that stood over me, staring down in amazement. He had his gunblade with him and there was something like blood smeared across the front of his shirt. He looked like the Angel of Death come to finish the job. I opened my mouth to let him have it, and realized the figure next to him was familiar. Irving Kinneas stood next to him, his rifle slung over his shoulder, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

In my agony and fear, I'd mistaken Gabriel for Gideon. The other figure was Maia Leonhart, and she too carried her gunblade. 

I must have been a sight, laying there on the ground, covered in my own blood and all bruised up. For the longest time they just stood there and stared at me, none saying a word as they looked on. They might have been afraid that I was going to shoot them if they tried to help me. I was still clutching tightly to the gun, which was now coated and slippery with blood. 

Finally, I let go of the gun and I said, "Take me home." 

"That sounds good to me," Gabriel said as he scooped me off the ground. 

"Gabriel," Maia said quietly, "Her hands." 

Gabriel looked down at my hands and sucked his breath in. "Holy Shit!" he hissed and looked at me with such pity, I would have hit him if it wouldn't have hurt like hell to do so. 

"She needs a doctor," Irving said. "And fast like. We don't have any potions left." 

"Let's get going," Gabriel said as he glanced at my hands again. 

"Yeah," I said. "Let's."  
  
  
"You know, Almasy," Irving said. "You look like shit." 

"You still wanna tie me up and make mad passionate love to me?" I asked. 

"Not with you looking like that," he said. 

"I'm hurt," I teased. I tried to laugh, but it hurt too much. 

"Enough joking around," Gabriel said. "Let's get out of here." 

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  


***Notes*** 

Thanks for the reviews....at least a few people are commenting, and I appreciate those that have. I'm really proud of this story and I worked hard on it. The funny thing is, I cranked out a cheezy little fluff peice called 'learning to fall' in about a half an hour, and it ended up with sixteen reviews for 2 chapters. "Learning to Fall" isn't even well written, and It's pretty sappy. But I guess, sappy is popular. Blood and guts isn't. That's ok. I've learned a lot from writing this, and I write more for myself than for anyone else (though more reviews _would_ be nice-I try to review everything I read here unless it's so badly written that I can't get through the first page). It's a kind of therapy - anger management - mediatation tool all wrapped up in one. Writing is escapism at it's finest. Uhhh, anyway. Keep reading. I'll post a couple of chapters a week.... 

R/R. Please.   



	10. Home

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFIIIV Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 9

Home

When I awoke, I was on the train, in the SeeD cabin. I had been asleep for a while, for my hands were bandaged and someone had been kind enough to clean the blood off my arms and dress me in clean clothing. I was thankful for that, though it was a humiliating thought, to be so incapacitated that someone actually had to put clothes on me. I tried to lift my head from it's pillow, but it felt heavy and my hands were blessedly numb. In fact, I didn't hurt anywhere. 

I closed my eyes again and smiled a little to myself. I was going home, and I was alive. That's all I'd wanted, and I got my wish. 

My friends sat on the couches across from me, already deep in a conversation about my injuries. They were not aware that I was awake and could hear every word they said. I decided to remain silent for a while so that I might hear what was on their minds. 

"Man, oh man!" Irving Kinneas said and scratched his head, "I can't believe she's alive. I thought for sure she was a gonner." 

"She's always been strong," Maia said and shrugged. 

"What kind of sick fuck would do something like that? I mean, it looks like someone stuck a two-by-four through her hands. I took a good look at them, and I swear I was able to see daylight on the other side," Hiro Dincht mused. 

"Dincht," Gabriel said, "Do me a favor and shut the fuck up." 

"I guess we're lucky we found her when we did," Maia breathed. 

"Maia," Gabriel hissed. "Enough already." 

"What's the matter, Leonhart? You have a thing for her or something?" Irving asked 

"Look, I don't want to sit here and rehash the gory details with you, if you don't mind. Our friend almost dying isn't something I enjoy discussing, and I don't want to hear any more," Gabriel said. 

"You're spooked," Maia said. 

"Hell yeah, I'm spooked. It could easily have been one of us, so acting like it's a juicy tidbit of gossip leaves a really bad taste in my mouth," he replied. "So if you don't mind, change the fucking subject." 

Irving cleared his throat. "Sorry, man," he said. "Didn't mean to trivialize the situation. You didn't answer my question though. You got the hots for her or something?" 

"You know, she might be able to hear us," Maia pointed out. 

"Thank you, Maia," Gabriel said. "And it's none of your business if I do or not." 

"You do!" Irving cried. "You've got the hots for her!" 

"Aaahhhh!" Gabriel cried in frustration. "Irving, you don't know when to quit do you? Please, all of you, just shut up." 

"Is that an order?" Hiro asked. 

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check on her." 

I quickly closed my eyes and feigned sleep. I felt his hand rest against my forehead, and then against my neck, feeling for my pulse. Satisfied that I was still alive, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. 

After a moment, I opened my eyes.   


"Did I wake you?" 

"No," I whispered. My voice was hoarse from screaming, and my throat ached for water. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn't. My body felt like lead. 

"Just relax," he told me and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. "The doctor gave you some morphine, for the pain." 

"Ugh," I groaned. "How much longer till we're home?" 

"Forty minutes. An hour at most." 

"You check in yet?" 

"Twice already. Your father is going ballistic." 

"Not surprising," I mumbled. "Hey, um, I need to use the bathroom." 

He helped me sit up. Neither my arms nor my legs seemed to want to move. "I'll get Maia to help you." 

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed. 

The pair had to nearly carry me to the tiny bathroom. My legs felt like jelly and I would have fallen without support. As it was, just being vertical made me dizzy. 

With the door closed, and Maia there to assist me, I looked at my reflection and surveyed the damage. One black eye, one swollen nose, a busted lip and a suspicious looking gash along my jaw. I looked like death reheated twice over. "Maia, remind me not to look into a mirror until all this goes away," I said and attempted to unbutton my jeans. "Fuck!" I swore. I had undone the button, but I was unable to grasp the zipper between my mangled fingers no matter how hard I tried. 

Without comment, Maia stepped forward and helped me. It was humiliating to need someone to help me with something like that. Maia must have understood my embarrassment because she stepped out to give me a little privacy. "Call me when you're finished, ok?" 

"Thanks," I said humbly. 

I wanted revenge so badly I could taste it. Gideon Leonhart was going to pay, and he was going to pay dearly. 

When I'd finished, they put me back to bed and insisted I get some rest. Gabriel tried to get me to swallow another tablet of morphine, but I refused. I wanted my wits about me. Funny thing was, I couldn't sleep anymore if I tried. Thoughts of home kept me awake. I didn't want to be in a coma when we arrived, and I didn't want to be a mindless zombie when I spoke to my family. 

Gabriel lay down beside me and propped his head up on his hand. "You sure you don't want to rest some more?" 

"I'm sure."   


"You know, I was really scared." 

"Me too," I admitted. "Tell me what happened." 

"Not much to tell. We took out most of Danau's troops, and then let the G-Army transport the missiles to another location. As far as we know, they're safe." 

"How did you get Danau?"   


"We hadn't planned on getting him. We thought he would have split, but the idiot returned to the scene of the crime and tried to go in by himself. We nabbed him and he told us that you were dead." 

"Gonna take more than that to kill an Almasy," I said. "But, it's nice to know my friends are there when I need them." 

He grinned. "Always." 

"Just so you know, Leonhart, I got your back. If it were you, I would have come to get you too." 

"I know," he said and gently squeezed my shoulder. "And Hyne help anyone that got in your way." 

I laughed softly and rolled onto my back. "You know, Danau wanted so badly to know who I worked for. If he'd been smart, he would have checked for junctions. That would have been a dead give away, but he didn't."   


"Well, the guy isn't exactly playing with a full deck. He kept babbling on about ruling the world, and how he was going to eliminate all of SeeD once he was in charge."   


"Still," I said. "He wasn't stupid." 

"I can't figure out how he knew you were a spy," Gabriel said. "Your cover was solid from what my dad said. There was no way for him to know unless someone leaked some information." 

"I don't know either," I lied. How could I tell him about Gideon? Maybe it was better that he didn't know, that no one know, really. It would break everyone's heart to know the truth, especially Gabriel's. 

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter, I guess. It's over and done with now." 

"Over and done with," I agreed. 

_"Attention all passengers. We are now approaching our final destination, Balamb. Please remove all personal items and proceed with caution to the exit."_

"We're home," Gabriel said and sat up. 

"Home," I breathed. The word never sounded so sweet to me, and never had I been so happy to return to the place where I grew up. Maybe I appreciated it more after what I'd been through. After all, I had come very close to never seeing it again, and it was the only place I wanted to be. 

I wasn't prepared for the crowd that had gathered to greet me at the station. Gabriel had insisted on carrying me after I nearly fell on my face getting out of bed. I didn't like the idea, but I didn't have a choice. I was in his arms as he stepped off the train, and the crowd gathered around me. Everyone was there, you and mom, Squall and Rinoa Leonhart, and all my friends. I was embarrassed to be seen like this. I hated the idea of looking so helpless in front of them, but I was in no position to do for myself. 

Mom's reaction was what I'd expected. She burst into tears at the mere sight of me. "Micala, thank Hyne' you're all right. Look at you!" she cried. "Look what he did to you!" 

"Hi mom," I said I kissed her on the cheek. 

And you daddy. I don't think I had ever seen you look so upset. I remember how I finally broke down as you swept me up into your arms. You hadn't done that in years, but it was comforting, and it was exactly what I needed. "I'm so proud of you baby," you whispered in my ear. "We all thought . . ."   


"I know," I said. "I'm alive, and I want to go home." 

**** 

Danau had broken nearly every bone in both of my hands and both of my wrists were fractured. The spikes he'd driven through my palms had severed a total of four tendons and I needed surgery to repair them, though Dr. Skyzauski said that surgery wouldn't guarantee that I'd ever regain total use of my hands since treatment of my injuries had been delayed. I had also sustained a skull fracture and a rather bad concussion from the hammer. 

"But, all in all, I'd say you are in good health," Dr. Skyzauski said. "Weak, but in good health nonetheless." 

"Your orders, doc?" I asked. 

"Two weeks bed rest. I'll schedule the surgery for next Tuesday." 

"Two weeks?" I cried. "What am I going to do for two weeks?" 

"You can start by getting some rest. You've been through a lot in the last few days, and you won't heal without it." 

"I'll go crazy, I swear," I complained. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And don't you dare let me catch you in the training center, young lady, and don't you even look at your gunblade until I say so." 

I sighed and looked at the casts on my hands and wrists. "Yes ma'am." I was pissed, but what could I do? I could barely feed myself or brush my own teeth, so I knew training was out of the question until I was able to eat my meals with a fork instead of sucking them through a straw. Reluctantly, I got up and accepted the bottle of pain medication she handed me. 

Darvocet. Oh boy. Like I was going to sit around in a drug induced fog for the next two weeks. Right. 

At the front gate, I met up with Gabriel, who offered me a ride home. "You feeling better?" he asked as we walked to his car. 

"Not bad, but I'll feel better when I can use my freaking hands again." 

He glanced at the bandages and shook his head. "It must suck." 

"You have no idea," I said testily. 

"By the way, they're going to start interrogating Danau tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "Why didn't Squall tell me?" 

"Guess he thought you needed the rest." 

"If I rest any more, I'll be in a coma," I said. "I want in on that. There are things I want to know." 

"I don't know if dad'll let you." 

"He'll let me. It was my case. I know more than anyone about what Danau did and what he had planned." 

Gabriel sighed. "You have a point." 

"Is Squall in his office?" I asked. 

"I'm pretty sure he is," he said and sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Positive." I wanted to know who it was that ratted me out, for sure. If it wasn't Gideon, which I was sure it was, then I had a whole other set of problems to deal with. 

He followed me to the Commander's office, where I walked in without knocking. I didn't care if I was reprimanded or not, I just barged on in as if I had the right. Which I did. Squall looked up from his paperwork and looked faintly annoyed. "What is it, Micala?" 

"I've just been informed that you plan to interrogate Danau tomorrow. With your permission, sir, I'd like to be a part of that." 

"Micala, you are supposed to be resting." 

"I understand that sir, but I'm feeling much better, and I think I can handle it." 

"I don't think so, Micala. It's not your job." 

"With all due respect, sir, I spent nearly a year on this case, away from my family. I was the one who put in the leg work, the one who almost died for this case. I _am _this case. I deserve to be a part of it." 

Squall sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think you're pissed at Danau and want revenge." 

"No, sir. I want some answers. I want to finish what I started. That's all I ask."  
  
  
He looked at me with his cold blue eyes that I could never quite read and took a deep breath. "all right. But, you will not assault him in any way. That may have been his idea of how interrogation works, but it isn't acceptable here." 

"I understand sir, but I'll tell you, I plan to scare the shit out of him." 

"That's fine. But don't over do it. You're still healing, and by all rights, you should be in bed right now." 

"I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." 

His face softened a little and he gave me the strangest grin I've ever seen. "Yeah, well, those are famous last words." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Don't start, dad." 

"Get out of my office, both of you" Squall commanded. "I've got work to do." 

Gabriel drove me home, and we talked on the way. I forgot how much I'd missed his company. We had been friends for years, and he was easy to talk to. Delcie Kinneas had been my best childhood friend, but when we hit puberty, we started to grow apart. She became interested in make up and boys, and I was pretty much bent on being a warrior. I guess I could say that Gabriel was the closest friend I had. 

"What's bugging you, Micala?" he asked. 

"Why do you think something's bugging me?" I asked. Gabe has always been able to tell when I'm upset about something. He says he can read me like a book and he's right. I was thinking of Gideon at that moment, but I wasn't going to talk about that, so I lied. 

"You've got that look." 

"Just thinking about tomorrow." 

"You worried?" 

"Naw. Just thinking about what I'm going to say." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something." 

"There are a million things I want to say, but I'm having trouble trying to sort it all out in my head, you know?" 

He smiled. "I feel that way too sometimes. Especially when I'm with you." 

I threw him an odd look. "What do you mean?" 

"It's nothing." 

"No. You can't say something like that and not follow through. What are you talking about?" 

He groaned and pulled the car off the road and switched off the engine. "Now's as good a time as any to tell you, I guess, though I hadn't quite imagined doing it like this." 

"Spit it out already," I taunted. 

He rubbed his chin and stared out through the windshield. "Don't be a bitch." 

"Can't help it. It's in my nature." 

He laughed and fiddled with the steering wheel. 

"For Hyne's sake, Gabriel, what is it? You dying or something?" 

"No, I'm not dying," he said. "You know, you're making this hard. Now I don't want to tell you." 

"You're the one who brought it up," I reminded him gently. 

"All right," he said and sat back in his seat, his eyes glued to the windshield. "You remember that night, not too long ago when I kissed you?" 

I blushed at the memory. "Yeah." 

"I . . . did it because I've had this crush on you since we were kids. When I said you shouldn't be afraid to love someone other than Gideon, I meant me." 

I stared at him. I guess I hadn't expected him to say it out loud. I'd long suspected he had feelings for me, but he'd never acted on them, other than that night on the beach, and I'd figured he'd eventually meet a girl and fall in love with her, feelings for me forgotten. 

"Micala?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You're not going to say anything?" 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Anything. Tell me I'm an idiot. Laugh at me if you want, but don't sit there like a rock. I've just confessed one of my deepest secrets to you, so I expect something other than a blank stare." 

"You're not an idiot, it's just . . ."  
  
  
"Gideon, right?" 

I shook my head and looked out the window. "No, it's not Gideon. I'm over him. Trust me." 

"No you're not. I can see it in your eyes." 

"Gabe," I said as calmly as I could as I looked him in the eyes. "If Gideon came back today, there would never be anything between he and I again. I can promise you that." 

I could tell he believed me. Maybe it was the strength of my voice, the barely controlled anger. I still felt strongly about Gideon, but it wasn't love I felt for him anymore. 

The thing is, love and hate are not opposites. On different ends of the emotional spectrum, of course, but they're both equally passionate in their manifestation. Hatred is as powerful as love. The opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. Indifference renders the emotion dead, as there is no feeling in indifference. You either care or you don't. In both love and hate, you care, but for different reasons. When you're indifferent, you just plain don't give a damn. 

You either care or you don't. 

And I wished I didn't hate Gideon. I wished I didn't care. I wished I could tell Gabriel all that had happened, the whole of it. But it was something I kept to myself because I didn't want to kill the love Gabe had for his brother. 

"Then what is it?" he asked. 

"You're my friend, Gabe. Right now, I can't be more than that," I said. "I'm sorry." 

What I didn't tell him, was that a little part of me felt the same way he did.   
  
  
  
  


***notes*** 

Lots of dialogue here. Up until this point, there hasn't been too much of that. Hope you enjoyed it..... 

R/R. Please!   



	11. The Knight's Daughter

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFIIIV Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 10

The Knight's Daughter

The following morning, I dressed carefully, trying my hardest to look intimidating. My hair was blonde again, and it fell to my waist, shiny and straight and all one length, as I've worn it since I was a child. I flushed the brown contact lenses down the toilet and sat down on the toilet seat and let Delcie apply a little make-up so that the fading bruises were not so apparent. 

"Don't put too much on," I told her. "I don't want to look like a whore." 

"You don't need make up to do that," she said with a grin. 

"Fuck you," I snapped. I was nervous and in no mood to joke around, but I'd said it too harshly, and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry," I said. "I'm a little edgy today." 

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" she asked as she smeared what looked like a ton of concealer across my bruised nose. 

"I want Danau to know that he didn't really hurt me. Not where it counts," I said, "and because I worked really hard on this case." 

"But your part is over. You don't have to do this," she said. 

"I know," I said simply. 

"You work too hard, Micala. You put work first, and it's driving all of your friends away from you." 

What she said was the truth, but I didn't know how to do anything else. Work was my life. To be the best, I'd always had to work harder than everyone else, and I didn't know any other way to live but to work my ass off. It's just the way I am. That's something I got from mom, I guess, and I don't think I realized then that I was so driven by ambition that it made everyone pull away. 

"It's something I have to do, Delcie," I said. 

"Yeah, well, Gideon's gone, so you can stop competing with him." 

Her words hit me like a two ton heavy thing. It felt like she'd slapped me, but she hadn't and I was angry because she was right. I opened my mouth and prepared to scream at her, but then I stopped myself. Delcie was one of my oldest friends, and she was only being honest with me. It's just that sometimes, the truth hurts. "Delcie, do me a favor," I whispered. "Don't ever mention Gideon around me again." 

She was taken aback, but she knew better than to ask questions that weren't her place to ask. Carefully, she painted my lips a deep crimson. "All done," she said and spun me around so that I could see my reflection in the mirror. "What do you think?" 

I turned my head from side to side and nodded. "Nice," I said as I stood up and smoothed down my black suede hip hugger pants and tucked my visible bra strap beneath the crimson racer back tank top I wore. "I think I'm ready." 

Delcie shook her head and dug around in my jewelry box for a moment. "Needs something." 

I rolled my eyes. I hated jewelry, and I wore it only on special occasions. My eyes widened as she produced a spiked leather choker and fastened it around my neck. I'd forgotten about that thing. I hadn't worn it since I was fifteen. Somewhere, there were matching bracelets, but there was no way I'd put those around the casts on my wrists. As I looked in the mirror, I smiled. "Badass," I said and grinned at her. 

"Now for the finishing touch," she said and handed me my black trench coat - the one with fire crosses on the sleeves and back and a pair of biker boots. 

"You know," Delcie said as she stepped back and looked me over with approval, "this is a really good look for you. Kinda dangerous and sexy. You should dress like this all the time." 

I didn't say so, but I agreed with her. 

I descended the stairs and stood before mom and Aida, awaiting their reaction. "Hyne, Micala!" my mother gasped and she eyed the spiked choker. "This is an interrogation, not a costume party." 

"Is it Halloween already?" Aida asked my mother. "We forgot to get a costume!" 

"No honey, it's not Halloween. I was talking about your sister's outfit." 

Aida looked me up and down. "What's wrong with it?" 

Exasperated, mom sighed and shook her head. "Wait till your father sees you like that." 

"Like what?" I asked. "I'm twenty years old, mom. Old enough to choose to wear what I like." 

"Old enough to have better taste," she said. 

"Why are you jumping down my throat about my clothes?" I asked. She'd never been picky about my clothing before, so it seemed strange that she'd choose now to say something. "It's not like I'm half naked." 

"It's just not very ladylike." 

"_I'm_ not very ladylike," I reminded her. 

"Mommy," Aida said as she turned her big green eyes up at mom. "Why are you mad at Micala? I think she looks pretty." 

"Just forget it," mom said with a heavy sigh. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said and followed her out the door.   


***** 

I stepped into the interrogation room, feeling tall and proud as I turned to face Zoran Danau. I paused for a second, to let him get a good look at me. At first, he didn't recognize me. "What's the matter? Have you forgotten your very best Valkiere?" I said softly as I stood before him. 

"Rogue?" 

I nodded and let him look me up and down. He sighed and looked at his hands, which were handcuffed to his chair, as were his feet. "Hello, Danny. Seems the tables have turned," I said and took a seat on the table in front of him. "Bet you thought you'd killed me." 

Danau closed his eyes. "I left you for dead, yes." 

"That's not very nice," I said and clucked my tongue. "Lucky for me, I made up my mind to go home. I got out of that chair all by myself." I held up my hands for emphasis to show him the bandages and casts. 

He looked away and let his breath out slowly. "I trusted you." 

I smiled at him coldly. "That was the point." 

"So you're here for your revenge, I suppose." 

"As much as I'd like to make you feel every moment of pain you made me feel, sadly, no, that's not why I'm here." 

"Then what do you want? They've already asked me everything, and I told them everything." 

"I want to know who told you I was a spy." I pulled my legs up and sat cross-legged on the table top. 

"I don't have to tell you anything more than what I told them." 

"You will," I promised, "because you have no idea what you're up against." 

"I know exactly what you are." 

I shook my head and smiled. "Look, Danny, this can be easy, or this can be painfully, miserably hard. See, SeeD doesn't believe in torture, but my father, sadly does, and he'd love to tear you limb from limb and I could let him." I said and smiled. "Did you ever wonder what a hot iron brand feels like against your genitals? Hmm? If you don't cooperate, I'll be forced to let my father show you exactly what it feels like. I hope you make the right decision." 

Danau swallowed hard and glared at me. "Tell me your real name first." 

"My name is Micala. I'm the daughter of a failed Knight. My father is the most feared villain of our time, other than the sorceress of course. Want to venture a guess who he might be?" 

The hatred in his eyes turned to fear. "Almasy." 

"Very good!" I cried as if he were a small child who'd just discovered how to spell his own name. "Now, are you going to cooperate, or should I let my dad in here and let him rage on you for a while?" 

He was cornered. "I'll answer your questions," he said quietly. 

"Wonderful. Now, you can start by telling me who told you I was a spy." 

"Leon." 

It was just as I thought. Gideon Leonhart, my former lover, had sold me out. I felt the fury well up inside of me, and I wanted and needed to take it out on somebody or something. "What did he tell you?" I asked as I tried to keep my anger in check. 

"Only that you were a spy and that I should watch my back." 

"Do you know his full name?" 

"No. Leon's the only name he ever gave me." 

"You're sure about that?" 

"Yes."  
  
I nodded to myself. "All right. Now, tell me how he got the plans for the Silo." 

"He used to work there." 

"You sure?"  
  
  
"No, I'm not sure. That's just what he told me. Why do you care?" 

"I'm asking the questions, not you," I screamed at him. It was all I could do not to vent my anger upon him. It would have been so gratifying to hurt him as he'd hurt me, but I forced myself to remain calm and keep my hands to myself. 

"You know, Miss Almasy, you had me fooled. I thought this toughness of yours was all an act, that somewhere behind that cold exterior was a scared little girl who needed someone to take care of her. I thought you were loyal, that you could be trusted with anything." 

"I'm good at my job," I said and shrugged. 

"Did they brain wash you?" 

"What?" I asked and stared at him, unsure what he was asking. 

"You should have broken down in the first fifteen minutes. Most people would have confessed to save their own ass. So why not you? Were you brainwashed?" I knew he was trying to push my buttons. I knew he wanted me to loose my composure, and I refused to give him the satisfaction. 

"If I'd given you what you wanted, you would have killed me," I said. "I knew you wanted my confession, so you had to keep me alive. There's no brainwashing involved, only self preservation." 

"I suppose that's true, Miss Almasy," he sighed. "It could have been so wonderful, the two of us together, ruling the world. You could have had anything you wanted, you know. But you gave all that up for rules and regulations." 

"It gave up nothing," I said. 

"You gave up the world." 

"I gave up nothing," I said, and then I looked at the two way mirror behind which Squall watched the proceedings. "Commander, I'm through here. If you have no more questions, the Galbadians are waiting to take him into custody." 

"We have no more questions," Squall's voice said over the intercom. 

"Wait!" Danau cried. "I deserve a fair trial." 

I laughed. "You've confessed to everything, which is nothing short of treason. Do you know what the punishment in Galbadia is for treason?" I asked. "It's death." 

"No!" he cried. "Your own father committed far worse crimes than I have, but he's still alive. He got a trial! I demand a trial!" 

I jumped off the table and leaned forward so that I was inches from his face. "My father was under the influence of a sorceress. You don't have that excuse, so shut your mouth before I hurt you." 

"Your father should have been executed," he spat back. "He didn't deserve to live after what he did. He's a murderer!" 

That was the final straw, daddy, to hear him saying those things about you. I grew up hearing those things said about you, and to hear them coming from him, a man who planned to take over the world by firing nuclear bombs at metropolitan areas, I lost my temper. I smashed my casted right arm into the side of his head repeatedly and screamed obscenities at him until Squall and Gabriel dragged me out of the room one on each side. 

Squall threw me into a chair and glared at me. "Wait outside, Gabriel." 

"Dad," he protested. 

"I said wait outside." 

Gabriel glanced at me and I nodded. "Go, Gabe. This doesn't concern you." He stepped out of the room with a nervous glance at his father and closed the door behind him. 

"What the hell was that?" Squall cried. 

"I'm sorry," I said. "I lost my temper." 

"Lost your temper? Micala, I thought I told you not to get physical with him. You would have killed him if we'd let you!" 

"I apologize," I said. I didn't want to further anger him. "I let my temper get the better of me, and I'm sorry." 

Squall overturned a chair and turned his back to me. "Damn it, Micala!" he yelled at the wall. I'd never seen him behave this way, and I knew I'd screwed up. "You're too much like your father. You walk around here like you own the place, you do whatever the hell you want, and your attitude is becoming a problem. If you wish to remain a SeeD, this had better not happen again. You can not go against orders unless absolutely necessary." 

"It won't do it again." 

He sighed and turned around, his arms crossed. He wasn't done. "You're on two week's suspension, without pay." 

"What the fuck!" I cried. "I'm already on two weeks medical leave!" 

"Make it four." 

"But sir!" I cried. 

"You want to go for six?" he asked. 

"No, sir." 

He stared at me and I stared back. "Micala, do yourself a favor," he said, more calm than before. "Get rid of that chip on your shoulder. You are the best operative I have, and I don't want to see you throw it all away because you can't control your emotions. Don't let an idiot like Danau get to you. People have said those things to you since you were a kid, and you will hear them for the rest of your life. You prove everyone right by getting angry when they say them. Be the better person and don't let it hurt you." 

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. 

He patted my shoulder and shook his head. "I know it's tough for you. It always has been, but you can't let something like that bring you down, especially not when it comes from a nut job like Danau." 

"Sir, that nut job almost killed me." 

"Just let it go, ok? Take your leave and your suspension to heal up. I'd hate to have to send someone less qualified on the next big mission." 

"Yes sir," I said and sighed. 

"You're dismissed," he said. 

Mom drove me home in silence. I knew she'd seen what had happened, and she was pissed about it. I'd disappointed her, and it made me feel awful. Her silence was worse than if she'd spent the entire trip home screaming at me. 

I thought, as we drove home, that the worst was behind me, that things would get better from then on. 

I couldn't have been more wrong.   
  
  
  


***Notes*** 

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Things get really bumpy from here on out.... 

As always, Please R/R.....   
  
  
  


  
  
  



	12. The Game Begins

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

__

_"If you didn't care what happened to me_

_and I didn't care what happened to you_

_we would zigzag away through the boredom and pain_

_occasionally glancing up through the rain_

_wondering which of the buggers to blame_

_and watching for pigs on the wing."_

~Pink Floyd, Pigs, part 1

_"Gonna save you fucker, not gonna lose you._

_Feeling cocky and strong, can't let you go_

_Too important to me, too important to us_

_We'd be lost without you...._

_Baby let yourself fall, I'm right below you now...."_

~Save You, Pearl Jam

**Chapter 11**

The Game Begins

As you probably remember, daddy, my surgery went well. Dr. Skyzauski said I'd most likely regain about 80% or more of the usage of my hands, despite the severity of the damage done to them. My hands would always be gnarled and broken looking, but for the most part, they'd be more functional than we'd initially thought. Granted, I would always have a certain numbness in my ring and middle fingers on both hands, however, it wasn't significant enough to affect my work, and I was thankful for the doctor's skillful work. 

I spent the majority of my suspension and medical leave in the training center. There wasn't much for me to to there, since the use of my hands was limited, so I concentrated on lower body work. Most of the time, I spent on the track, running lap after lap until I was nearly ready to collapse. I also did a lot of strength training on the weight machines that didn't require hands, and I even took a few classes on terrorism and negotiation just to occupy my free time. 

I also spent a lot of my time with Aida. I couldn't how smart she'd become for her age, and how much she knew. In that time, I taught her to read simple words, to write her name, to cut properly with scissors, and she taught me everything she knew about sharks, which was just about everything there was to know. Daddy, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but all three of us, Julian, Aida and myself inherited mom's brilliance and strength, but it seemed I was the only one to truly inherit your impulsive, cocky attitude. Maybe Julian and Aida had the tendency to be that way, but they could control it. With me, it was the only way I knew how to be. 

Gabriel avoided me after his confession in the car. I was hurt that he felt we could no longer be friends, so I confronted him one day in the quad. 

"Micala, I wish I'd never said it, ok?" he said without looking me in the eye. "It changed everything, and I wish it could take it back." 

"We can still be friends," I said and put my hand on his arm. 

"No, we can't. Now that you know how I feel, I don't think I can be around you and pretend it's the same as it was, because it's not." 

"Come on," I said. "It doesn't change anything. Besides, I need you."  
  
  
"You don't need anyone, Micala. You've never needed anyone."  
  
"That's not true," I whispered. "I miss you, Gabe. I miss our friendship." 

The truth was, I was really attracted to him. But, that attraction presented a big problem. He was identical to the one who'd I'd loved so much for so long, and betrayed me without explanation. They were two different people, with individual personalities, but at the same time, they were so much alike, and I didn't want to risk becoming confused. I didn't want to use Gabriel as a replacement in my life for what Gideon was to me once upon a time. The truth was that I couldn't be sure that I wasn't going to use Gabriel as a substitute for what was missing. Never mind the fact that I hated Gideon, that I wanted to see him dead. It wasn't something I could do if I gave my heart to Gabriel. 

"I'm sorry, Micala. It's just too hard for me," Gabriel said. "I've wanted you my whole life. No one else but you, and I can't pretend to be your friend when what I really want is something more." 

"Gabe," I whispered. "Don't do this. Don't run away." 

"It's the only thing I can do, Micala," he said. With that, he turned and walked away from me. 

I ran up to my dorm room and cried into my pillow for what seemed like hours. I'd lost one of my dearest friends, and it hurt. Now, there was just Irving and Delcie, and I couldn't trust either of them with a secret. What would I do?   
  
Because of this, I spent the remainder of my leave feeling sorry for myself. I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything with anyone. Delcie tried her hardest to get me to go clubbing with her, and Irving invited me to dinner on more than one occasion, but I declined all their invitations out of self pity. It was stupid, I know, but somewhere inside my heart, Gabriel's friendship and support meant everything to me. We'd been through so much together to just throw it away because of some stupid crush. 

Six weeks after my injuries were sustained, Dr. Skyzauski gave me permission to begin training and missions once more. I was thrilled to walk into the training center once more with your gunblade in my hand. I found that I was a little rusty, but I still had it. I'd wanted to train with Gabriel, but he refused, and I ended up sparing with Maia instead, who was pretty good, but not much of a challenge for me. I beat her every single time we went up against one another, and I soon found myself bored of training with her. 

A few weeks after I'd been reinstated, I returned from a simple mission, and headed straight for my dorm, tired and depressed. I entered my room and turned on the shower. As soon as I began to undress, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. 

"Hello Micala," a familiar voice on the other end of the line said. 

"Gabe?" I asked. "I thought you were still pissed at me." 

"This isn't Gabriel." 

My skin grew cold and I stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower off. "You have some nerve calling me after what you did," I growled. 

"I told you I'd be around. I was kind enough to wait until you were all healed up before we played a game" 

"I'm not playing any game with you, and I swear, if I see you, you're a dead man." 

"Oh, you'll play my game because those you love are at stake. Refuse, and they're dead." 

The blood in my veins turned to ice, and I swear, daddy, the scars on my hands began to throb as if it were happening all over again. I sat down on my bed as my legs grew weak. "You've already hurt me enough. If you're pissed at me, fine, take it out on me, but don't take it out on my family." 

"It's the only way to hurt you Micala. If I attacked you directly, you'd just get back up again. I want to hurt you where it matters," Gideon said. "So, here are the rules. Leave your cell phone at all times, and don't hesitate to answer it. This is the only way I'll contact you, so should you miss a call, someone you love will die."  
  
"I won't . . ."  
  
  
"You will," he said. "Rule number two. You tell no one about this game. You tell, someone will die."  
  
I was too pissed to say anything, so he continued. "I will give you a riddle and a time limit in which you must solve it. If you fail, someone dies. You must solve the riddle within the given time and complete the task I give you before time runs out. If not, someone dies. Understand?"  
  
"You're really fuckin' sick, you know that?" I asked. He had me cornered. I didn't know how serious he was, but I wasn't about to take the chance and let someone die. I had no choice but to play by his rules. 

"I take it that you understand, then," Gideon said. "Now are you ready to play?" 

"I'm not doing this." 

"Then someone close to you will have to be killed."  
  
"No. You won't do that. You want me, come get me, fucker," I hissed. "Come get me." 

"It's more fun to do it my way," he said. "So, let's get this started, shall we?" 

"No."  
  
  
"Fine, I'll kill them all if you want. It's your choice." 

I held back all that I wanted to say to him. I held back because Squall's words made me stop. I couldn't let my temper get in the way of my good judgment. Perhaps sooner or later, we'd meet face to face. That was the time to let him have it, not now. Not when he was full of threats of murder. I hoped that time would come soon. 

"Here's your riddle. Something you dearly treasure has been stolen from it's bed. It's alive now, but in twelve hours, it will be dead. You must find it safe before, or it shall burn in the flames of hell for ever more." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." 

"It's a riddle. You're supposed to figure it out." 

"This is ridiculous," I said. "You really expect me to do this?"  
  
  
"If you love your friends and family, I expect that you will. You have eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes. I'll be watching." he said, and the line went dead. I dropped my phone on the bed and stared at it as if it might come alive. 

Something I dearly treasure. I glanced around my room to see if anything was missing, but nothing was out of place. Besides, I kept nothing of value other than my gunblade in my room, and it was beside my desk. What the hell could it be? Alive now, but in twelve hours dead. Had to be a someone rather than something. 

I picked the phone up again and dialed the number at home. Mom answered. 

"Mom, it's me. Listen, is anything missing from the house? Anything at all?" 

"No, not that I can think of," she said. "Why?" 

"It's not important. Are dad and Aida ok?" 

"They're fine. Your father's watching television, and Aida is already asleep," she said, and I heard nervousness creep into her voice. "Micala, what's wrong? You're scaring me." 

"It's nothing, really. I guess I'm just being paranoid," I said and glanced around my room a second time. "Give everyone a kiss for me, all right?"  
  
  
"Of course," mom said. "Are you coming home this weekend? Your father's having a barbecue tomorrow, and he'd really like you to come." 

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said. "Good night, mom." 

"Micala, are you sure everything is all right?" 

"I'm sure, mom. Sorry to scare you," I said, and hung up the phone. 

I stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower once more and prepared to step underneath the steamy stream of water when my phone rang again. I raced to pick it up. "Hello?" I said breathlessly. 

"Micala, it's mom. Aida's gone." 

"What do you mean, Aida's gone?" I asked, near hysterics already. 

"She's not in her bed. She was there an hour ago, but she's not there now," mom cried. I wasn't used to hearing that kind of fear in her voice. She had always been so composed, so controlled, so unlike me, that I was sure that Aida was the treasure Gideon had spoke of. 

"Have you looked everywhere? Have you searched the house?" I asked. 

"Yes, and she's nowhere to be found. Micala, what is going on? How did you know she was gone?"  
  
"I didn't," I said, and it was sort of the truth. I hadn't known who was gone. "It was just a hunch, I guess. Did you check the yard? Maybe she went out to the tree house." 

"Your father's out looking now."  
  
  
"Look, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?"  
  
  
"I'm sure we'll find her before you get here," mom said, but I wasn't so sure. 

"I'm sure you will, but I'm still coming home." 

"Ok, Micala," she said, and I could tell that she was crying. "Come soon, ok?" 

I hung up the phone and dressed quickly, not caring what it was that I put on. As soon as I was clothed, I bolted out the door, and I grabbed my gunblade on my way out, just in case. 

Out in the hall, I realized I had no way to get to Balamb. Delcie was at her parents as was Irving, and Hiro, he was on a mission, and I'd only ask him if I had to. That only left Gabriel. I took a deep breath and followed the corridor to his room and knocked. "Gabe, answer the door!" I called out. 

After a minute or so of knocking, he answered the door and stared out at me, sleepy eyed and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "What?"  
  
  
"I need to borrow your car. It's an emergency." 

"Mom's got the car," he said and yawned. "I've got my motorcycle though." 

"Good enough. Can I borrow it?" 

"No one rides my bike but me," he said and switched on the light. "Come in. I'll give you a ride." 

"Thanks," I said. 

"Don't worry about it," he said and pulled on a pair of jeans. "You said there's an emergency?" 

"Aida's missing." 

"She's probably hiding somewhere." 

"That's what I figure," I said, though it was a lie. "But I don't want to chance it." 

"Gotcha," he said and sipped on a pair of boots. 

We were there in less than twenty minutes, and I thought he'd get us killed before we got there. He took every turn too fast, and paid little attention to traffic signs. Normally, it would have been the kind of thing that I'd enjoy, the kind of thing that would lead me to do something silly and stupid, but on that night, I only thought of getting home alive so that I could find Aida. 

He pulled into our driveway, and I was off the bike and up the front steps before he'd even cut the engine off. Mom opened the door before I could fit my key into the lock. Her eyes were read and her face was pinched with worry. 

"Find her yet?" I asked, though I could tell by looking at her what the answer was. 

"There's no sign of her. It's like she just vanished, right out of her bed." 

"Is her bear here?" I asked as I hurried inside with Gabriel at my heels. Aida never went anywhere without that bear, you know. 

Mom shook her head. "It's not here. Wherever she went, she took it with her." 

I took the stairs to her room two at a time, calling her name as I entered her pastel pink room. I searched the room myself, and then the rest of the house, leaving no corner or closet uninvestigated. It was as mom had said. Aida was nowhere to be found. "Shit!" I swore and peeked under the bed in the guest room for the third time. 

Gideon had taken her. I could feel it in my bones that he'd taken her somewhere, and he meant to kill her if I didn't find her soon. 

Frantically, I searched the house again, and this time, I opened up the little room in the basement that contained the furnace. It was empty, save a lone spider that had made the dark, dusty place it's home. It was busy weaving the most elaborate web I'd ever seen as it's next meal struggled in vain to free itself from the trap. I shuddered and closed the door. 

If mom had put her to bed a little while before I called, Gideon couldn't have taken her too far. 

"Where's dad?" I asked. 

"He went to check the harbor. He thought she might have gone to his boats," mom said. 

"All right. I'll check the yard again," I said and pushed the back door open. I climbed up into the tree house, which was empty, and then walked the perimeter of the yard, searching for any sign of her. I called out softly into the night, and was rewarded with the sound of the cicadas in the trees and the soft rustling of vegetation in the ocean breeze. 

My cell phone rang and I cringed. It shook the silence of the night, and I wanted to throw it across the yard and never look at it again. Instead, I hit the answer button. "What?" 

"So you've discovered your treasure missing. You found out faster than I thought you might, therefore, I'm taking away some of your time."  
  
"You sorry mother fucker," I cried. "I swear if you hurt her, I'm coming after you, and I will cut your rotten heart out when I find you. I swear to Hyne I will!" 

"Not so fast, Micala," he said with a laugh. "The game's only beginning." 

"Where is she?"  
  
"Not even the fires of hell could get me to talk. Nor could molten lava, for that matter." 

"Where is she?!" I demanded. 

"You have five hours to find her. If you're late, she's dead. Do you understand?" 

"No, I don't understand! It's me you want, so just come and get me. Aida's done nothing to you, so why don't you just let her go? Please," I begged. "Don't do this."  
  
  
"It's not that simple," Gideon said and sighed. "I want to hurt you first. I want to make you hurt where it counts. I want to break you, destroy everything you love. When I've done that, I'll come for you." 

"You've already hurt me," I screamed, "Wasn't it enough? I nearly died, you son of a bitch! What more do you want?" 

"I want to ruin you like you ruined me." 

"You're out of your mind!" I cried. "Look, when I find my sister, you're dead, you hear me? Dead!" 

"If you find her," Gideon said and laughed. "The clock is ticking, Micala. You have four hours and fifty minutes left." 

The phone went dead and I collapsed to my knees in the grass. I screamed every foul word I knew and pitched the phone across the yard as tears rolled down my face. Why was he doing this? Why? I could see someone getting even with my father, but Aida? She was a four year old girl, for Hyne's sake! 

As I stood up, I knew one thing. Gideon Leonhart was more sick and fucked up than I'd ever imagined. Somewhere along the line, he'd snapped, or maybe he'd always been that way, and we never saw it. I don't know, not even now after everything's been said and done. He may have always been fucked in the head, and no one ever noticed, or maybe his failures had made him crazy enough to do it. Maybe it doesn't matter, because the end result was disastrous any way you look at it. I still want answers, but I doubt I'll ever get them. 

Gideon truly became my enemy that night, in my mind at least. I'd always been his. Even when he made love to me on the sail boat when we were sixteen, I had been his enemy, though I didn't know it. His goal had always been to conquer me. But I still had a lot of fight left in me, and I wasn't going to go down easily. 

And if I could help it, he wouldn't take my family down, either. 

I'm sorry, daddy. 

I'm really sorry.   
  
  


***Notes*** 

Lestatsdarkrose, I think you're the only one reading this....*L* 

If anyone else is reading, would you be so kind as to review? Please? Pretty please? :) 

CC would be nice....*L*   
  
  
  
  



	13. Little Sister

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

_"I'm not living this life without you, I'm selfish and clear_

_and you're not leaving here without me_

_I don't want to be without my best .....friend"_

_~Pearl Jam, Save You_

__

__

__

_"The ocean is full 'cause everyone's crying_

_the full moon is looking for friends at high tide_

_the sorrow grows bigger when the sorrow's denied_

_I only know my mind_

_I am mine."_

_~Pearl Jam, I Am Mine_

Chapter 12

Little Sister

Daddy, I'm really sorry you have to hear what I must say next, believe me, I don't want to tell you because it hurts to even think about it. I lead you to believe something other than the truth, and I only did it to spare you the agony of what really happened. You don't have to listen if you don't want to. I'll understand if you don't want to hear it, but if you leave now, there's no one left for me to tell my story to. After this, I promise I won't ever speak of it again. Please, stay with me and listen, for I don't know if I can ever let it go without breathing a word of it to anyone else. I don't want to burden you by telling you, it's just that I have such a burden to carry, and I carry it alone. 

Gideon had taken Aida, and I was running out of time. The trouble was, I had no idea where to start looking, and I wasn't getting anywhere by standing in the yard crying my eyes out. I had to get moving if I was to find her, even if I didn't have a clue where she might be. I didn't even want to contemplate that she might already be dead. 

I retrieved the phone from the grass and then turned back to the house. There, silhouetted against the porch light, stood Gabriel watching me, and he'd heard every word of my conversation with Gideon. "What was all that?" he asked as he stepped into the yard and blocked my path back to the house. 

"Can't tell you," I muttered. 

"Why not?" 

"I can't ok? I don't have time to explain it. I've got to find her, Gabe, and I have to find her fast." 

"She didn't just wander off, did she," he said and crossed his arms. Hyne love him, Gabriel was being stubborn and refused to let me pass him. I was furious. 

"I don't have time to explain this," I hissed at him. "I have to go get her, so please, don't make me hurt you." 

"I'm coming with you." 

I shook my head and pocketed my cell phone. "You can't." 

"I'm not giving you a choice." 

He wasn't going to let me leave, and I didn't have the heart to throw him out of the way. "Fuck!" I swore in pure frustration. "We'll take my dad's car. Go start it up and get in the passenger side. I'll be out in a minute." 

I could see by the look on his face he was satisfied and he hurried around the side of the house as I closed my eyes and composed myself. I had to have my wits about me or I was going to panic and Aida would die. It was already all I could do not to run screaming her name through the night, but where to look? 

After I took several deep breaths and checked my junctions, I followed Gabriel and hopped into your Jenova and backed out of the driveway, unsure of which way to go. After a moment's hesitation, I decided to head towards town, though I was sure Aida was not there. Still, I had to look everywhere. We searched for hours, drove down every street in town at least once. I was furious that his clue was so vague. 

When I reached the edge of town a second time I pulled the car off the road and leaned my head against the steering wheel. There was less than an hour left to find her, and I still hadn't the faintest idea of where to go. 

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Gabriel suggested and yawned. 

"No time for sleep," I said and sat back. 

"I doubt we're going to find her in the dark." 

I glanced at my watch. "You don't understand," I screamed, unable to control my rage. "There's a deadline!" 

"A deadline?" 

"Yes," I said as I reached over and opened the glove box, searching for the cigarettes I knew you kept there. I'd never smoked in my life, but at that moment, I needed a cigarette. Had to have one or I'd pull my hair out. I found them and pulled one out of the box. 

"How much time do you have?" 

"About half an hour," I told him and I struck a match. As the flame met the end of the cigarette, it dawned on me that I'd overlooked something. The last part of the riddle, and the comment he'd made about lava. "Fire cavern," I whispered and started the engine of the car. "Of course!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" 

"That's where Aida is. Damn it!" I growled as I stepped on the gas. "If I'd just thought for a moment instead of wasting all this time, we'd be there already. How far do you think it is?" 

"I don't know, maybe twenty minutes or so," Gabriel guessed and eyed me as I let the cigarette dangle from my lips, not really inhaling the smoke, but allowing it to burn instead. He snatched it and threw it out the window. 

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I cried. 

"Smoking's bad for you." 

"Don't make me throw you out of this car," I warned. There he was, screwing with me at the worst of all possible times. I couldn't even look at him without thinking of Gideon, and it was difficult to maintain my composure. 

We drove in silence for a few miles. I kept glancing at my watch. Twenty minutes to the fire cavern. That left ten minutes to get in and find her. It wasn't much time at all, and I silently cursed Gideon, and I hoped that he was there so I could take care of him. 

"So who's done this?" 

"I can't tell you. Now shut up and let me drive." 

"Come on, Micala. I'm already involved, so you owe me an explanation." 

"Damn it, Gabe, I can't tell you. Even if I could, you wouldn't want to know, so just be quiet and let me drive." I became aware of the fat tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"I don't think this is something you should be handling on your own," he said, trying to be kind. 

"No, it's not, but I have to. I'll explain when it's all over." 

He sighed and rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry I ignored you." 

"Don't worry about it," I said as I steered the car over bumps and dips. There was no road to speak of, so I did my best to make one. "Thanks for helping me out tonight." 

"Hey, anything for a friend, right?"  
  
I didn't say it, but I was grateful that he'd insisted upon coming along. If the situation hadn't been so dire, I might have jumped his bones right then and there. If it hadn't been a life or death situation, that is. But there was no time to contemplate thoughts of romance when my sister was about to be put to death. 

We made the trip in twenty five minutes. Good time by normal standards, but this wasn't a normal trip. Every second counted, and there were now only five minutes to get inside. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not waiting for you." 

"I am," he mumbled and opened the door. I was already out of the car with my gunblade drawn and I sprinted ahead of him, right into the mouth of the cavern. 

The odor of sulfur was momentarily overpowering. It stung my nose and throat, and I coughed a little at the first bite of the stench, but I pressed on, not willing to waste a second. I ignored the way the heat burned my skin, and beads of sweat immediately covered my face. Down the twisted paths I went, slicing through random creatures that got in my way. There wasn't time to stop or even think, all I could do was run, and I was thankful for the extra time I'd put in at the track. 

Aida was in there somewhere, and I had to find her before time ran out. She was probably terrified, maybe injured, and most certainly exhausted. I called out her name as I ran, and was rewarded with only the sound of my footfalls, those of Gabriel's behind me and the echo of my own voice. 

At the end of this path is the fiery pit in which cadets must fight Ifrit before their final SeeD exam. Though I'd remembered it well, it was the last time I'd set foot here. I'm sure you remember it, the molten passageway to the bowels of the planet. More than a few cadets had met their deaths there, having fallen into said pit. We called it the 'Highway to Hell,' and maybe you did too, when you were a cadet. Anyway, I had a feeling that Aida was there, and I followed the path to it's end, braving a glance at my watch. 

One minute left. 

That's all the time I had to save her, daddy. Sixty seconds. I never knew how quickly sixty seconds could pass until then. 

I sprinted through the steam and prayed I wouldn't go careening off the edge into the flaming pot of lava. I stopped short and looked around. A shadowy figure stood behind the illuminated form of my baby sister, who clutched her teddy bear as if it were a life raft and she was in danger of drowning. "Aida!" I cried. 

"KALIE!" she shrieked back and jumped to her feet. 

"Stay where you are, I'll come get you," I said as the shadow man behind her waved. 

"You're a minute late," he said and tapped his watch. 

"Fuck you!" I said and dashed around to retrieve my sister. 

"Kalie!" Aida cried again and she took several steps forward. I could tell she was disoriented, perhaps injured, and she lost her footing. 

"No!" I cried out as I watched her fall. Her hands grasped at the rocks, but they must have burned because she let go, and I watched her tiny body plummet into the hole below. "NO, NO, NO!" I screamed as I threw myself at the edge and leaned down inside. "AIDA!" I screamed her name over and over, and all I could see below was the river of lava rippling and twisting, glowing an orangy red beneath me. 

It happened in a blink, Daddy. Just a blink. One second, she was there, and the next she was gone. 

I screamed out her name as the rage inside me built up into a hateful crescendo. 

Gabriel hoisted me up by the belt, out of harm's way, despite my hysterical protests. "Let me go, Gabe. I've got to go get her. She'll die down there." I know that was madness, and I knew it then, but I didn't want to believe that she was dead. I didn't want there to be a chance to save her and not take it. 

"Micala," he whispered, and there were tears in his eyes. He held me in a tight grip to prevent me from throwing myself at the ledge again. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, Gabe, I've got to help her. Please," I begged. I was hysterical in my grief and pain, and I knew it, but I could not convince myself to let it go. "Please let me go help her." 

Gabriel pulled me into his arms, though I fought him, screeching like an animal. "Shh," he said in my ear. "She's gone, Micala. You can't help her now. She's gone." 

"Let me help her," I cried as I sobbed against his chest. 

Something inside me shattered then, something broke into a million pieces and I let out a tortured scream as I sat down hard against the rock beneath my feet. Gabriel took me by the shoulders and said my name. I saw his lips move, but I didn't hear his voice. I saw only the man in the shadows. 

Gideon. 

I didn't hear my own shriek of rage, merely felt it in my throat as I leapt to my feet and began to pursue him through the cavern, my blade drawn. Daddy, I don't remember what I did after that. I only remember the steady stream of curse words that ran through my head, and more than likely came out of my mouth as I chased him. It was like chasing a shadow. Every where I turned, I thought I saw him, only to discover that it was a trick of light. 

Gabriel told me later that during all this, he was more afraid of me than he was for me. He said that I even tried to attack him, I was so out of control. I regret that, but I probably thought he was Gideon. In my madness, I couldn't tell the difference. 

When I came out of it, I found myself on my knees, dripping with sweat and sobbing hard enough to shake every inch of my body. Gabriel was beside me, crying just as hard, though silently as men do.   
  
"Gabe," I whispered and grabbed his hand. He threw his arms around me and let me cry into his neck. I felt like I might cry forever, for the tears didn't stop. I'd never hurt so badly in my life. To loose Aida that way was worse than having twenty spikes driven through my hands, and had I been given a choice, I would have picked the latter. No physical injury had ever hurt worse than that, Daddy. I wanted to die too, and I would have given my life to save her. I hope you know that. 

As I sat there in Gabriel's arms, I realized I'd been lured into a game of chess, and now, I would have to play to the death. To hell with missions. To hell with SeeD. This was my life, and I wasn't going to let Gideon Leonhart take it away from me. 

Gabriel convinced me that it was time to go home and tell everyone the news. After a hellish night, it was the last thing I wanted to do. It seemed cruel and unfair. It was even more unfair to Aida, who was the only one of us that was truly innocent. She'd never killed or hurt anyone. She'd known nothing of politics or warfare or weapons or espionage. She didn't deserve to die, and I blamed myself for not reaching her in time. 

I'd never felt the way I did that day when I walked in the front door to tell you that Aida was gone. My cheeks were stained with tears, I'm sure, and I couldn't meet your eyes. You knew just by looking at me. I didn't have to say a word for you to know that she was gone. 

By the time I'd arrived home, our entire support unit had arrived to help you look, and they were all there. The Leonharts, The Kinneas Clan, the Chicken Wuss family, all of them. I couldn't look at any of them, though they stared at me as I leaned on Gabriel to keep from collapsing. I thought I'd failed all of you, and most of all, I'd failed Aida. 

Mom began to wail, and her cries echoed those I felt in my soul. 

"Mr and Mrs. Almasy," Gabriel said as he squeezed my arm. I heard the tears in his voice as he spoke to you. "There was an accident . . . at the fire cavern. Aida, she must have wandered in some how, and she . . . fell. I'm . . . sorry." 

Why didn't he tell them about Gideon? He'd seen him hadn't he? 

It was a terrible thing to see you cry, daddy. I'd never seen you do it before, and it was more awful than I ever imagined. 

I had to get out of there, daddy. I hope you weren't angry with me for bringing bad news, and then leaving, but I had to go. I didn't want to see your faces or your disappointment in me for failing you. 

Gabriel followed me out. "Micala, wait," he called after me. 

"Leave me alone, Gabe," I croaked. 

"I'm not going to let you deal with this by yourself," he said. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go." 

"Take me somewhere quiet," I said. "Somewhere that doesn't remind me of her."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Gabriel's Comfort

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

_"Living is the best revenge."_

_~E. Vedder_

__

__

_"As we run from the sun and we harbor the lies_

_and we leave things undone, as we cover our eyes_

_Does it tear you apart, my love?"_

_~The Tea Party, Correspondences_

**Chapter 13**

Gabriel's Comfort

Rinoa told me once that she named Gabriel after the angel. In a way, it was fitting. If Gabriel hadn't been there for me, I know that I wouldn't have been able to go on after Aida died. He became my rock, my strength and he helped me to keep my heart in the right place. If he hadn't insisted on becoming involved, I might have turned inward, kept all the grief to myself, and I might have done a lot of stupid, impulsive things, as I am prone to do. But Gabe kept me in check, he let me know when I was getting ahead of myself, or about to go off the deep end. I know you don't trust him, daddy. Maybe a father's not supposed to trust any man who holds a special place in his daughter's life. But if it hadn't been for Gabriel, I might not be here now. 

He took me to his parent's home, the home where he grew up, because I'd said I wanted to be away from anything that reminded me of Aida. He didn't know that his home was just as bad. Everywhere I looked, there were photos of the boys and Maia. Everywhere, Gideon stared out at me with hateful laughing eyes. There were so many of them that any direction I chose, I saw him. I was even in some of these pictures, as a child. The three of us had been partners in crime, nearly inseparable, so of course I'd ended up in some of them. 

One in particular caught my eye and I gazed at it as Gabriel slipped my coat from my shoulders. It was of Gabriel, Gideon and I. We were probably thirteen or fourteen and they wore their cadet uniforms, and I was in my SeeD uniform. I stood in the middle, more than a head taller than either of them, and Gabriel's hand was on my shoulder. He looked proud and happy as he smiled at the camera. Gideon, however, stared up at me with what appeared to be resentment, his face in profile. It could have been my imagination, but I didn't think it was. I shuddered and looked away. 

Gabriel lead me to his room, which was the only one on the third floor. It had once been used as a storage area, but as the boys had grown older and needed independence, Gabe had moved into the room and made it his. It was by far the coolest room in the house. He'd turned it into a little apartment with couches and an entertainment system, a refrigerator and a microwave. The walls were decorated with paintings of the Guardian Forces and more photographs. Here there were fewer of Gideon, and more of our friends. I noticed there were several more of me than of anyone else. Me holding up a fish I'd caught at the docks. Me at the SeeD ball. Me attacking a T-rexaur, in mid-strike. I shut my eyes tight and refused to look. They were reminders of a better time, and I couldn't look at them either. 

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Gabriel suggested. 

I didn't answer, merely stood there with my eyes squeezed shut as memories of Aida bombarded me. I remembered the day she came home for the first time, even though they'd said she wouldn't live through the first twenty-four hours of her life. I remembered when she'd first started talking, and she called me 'sistah' because Micala was too hard to say. I pressed my fists against my eyes and began to sob silently as I thought about how I'd never see her grow and mature or hear her voice or see her smile ever again. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around me and mine went around him. "It'll be all right," he whispered. 

But it wouldn't be all right. Aida was gone. Nothing would ever be right again. His words only made me cry harder, and he led me to the bed and made me sit. He held me until my tears dried up and I was exhausted from crying. "Get some sleep," he whispered. 

I sat there like a zombie, staring at nothing. A strange kind of calm settled over me and I was left feeling a terrible numbness. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I suppose I was trying to shut out the ache of loss so that I wouldn't have to hurt so badly and feel so guilty. Gabriel said later, it was like I was in shock. My skin was cold and clammy and I didn't respond to his words or his touch. I just sat there, unmoving and barely blinking. I didn't really even think about anything, and the things I did think were entirely irrelevant to the events. 

To get my attention, he finally resorted to something that would normally piss me off. 

He kissed me. I felt his lips on mine, but I didn't respond, though I felt something inside me stir. It was a kind of longing I felt, a need for closeness, but it was primal rather than intellectual. With my mind switched off, my body was reacting to his touch when I normally would have shut him down. I felt myself soften in his arms, and I was startled to find that I was actually kissing back. 

There was something familiar about being there with him, his lips on mine, and it was comforting. I wanted to spend the rest of my life like that, so I wouldn't have to feel the hurt that awaited me when I came to my senses. 

Gabriel pulled away and looked at me. His cheeks were flushed with color, and he was breathing hard. "We should stop," he whispered. He looked guilty, as if he'd taken advantage of me or something. 

I shook my head no and wrapped my arms around him again. I didn't want to stop, not ever. All I wanted was to feel him next to me, to feel his hands on my body and his lips on mine. Clothing was shed quickly, dropped to the floor in a careless heap beside the bed. I didn't care about being irresponsible, or the consequences of my actions, I just wanted to forget. 

I surrendered to him then, and I got lost in the passion, lost all sense of place and time for a while. He was gentle and attentive with me, took his time, as if he too were escaping the reality of the situation. After all, he'd seen it happen, and perhaps he too needed to forget. I didn't think, only felt. I'd found a way to escape the grief, even if it was only for a little while. In Gabriel's bed, in his arms, I was able to forget. Some would say it was wrong, but I say it was the only thing I could do to keep my psyche from splintering into a thousand pieces.   


***

When I woke, it was daylight, some time past noon, and the bed beside me was empty. I sat up and yawned. I was alone in the room, so I climbed from the bed and dressed. 

As I descended the stairs, I heard voices below and stopped. 

"Son, what were you thinking?" Squall's voice asked. He sounded irritated. 

"I was thinking of her and what she needed," Gabriel replied. "Maybe it wasn't the best way to go about it, but it was the only thing I could do." 

"How could you take advantage of her like that? Her sister dies and you drag her into bed with you? I can see Gideon doing something like that, but not you." 

"Dad, you weren't there. You didn't have to watch that little girl die and not be able to do a damn thing to keep it from happening!" Gabriel cried out. 

"It was irresponsible," Squall said. 

"It was the only comfort I could give her," Gabriel said. "It was all I could do." 

"Squall," Rinoa's voice said calmly, "What did you do after I told you I'd become a sorceress? How did you comfort me?" 

There was a long pause, "Whatever," he finally said.. "Just pray Seifer doesn't find out, because if he does, you're dead meat." 

"I'll take that chance," Gabriel said. 

"I should call Quistis and let her know she's all right," Rinoa said. 

A moment later, I heard footsteps on the stairs below. I dashed back up to the room, quietly closed the door and turned towards the bed. 

I let out a scream as I looked down at it. All the grief and fear returned as I gazed down at Aida's stuffed bear, which lay upon the pillow with a knife stuck in it's fuzzy chest. Gideon had been here, though how he'd gotten in, I didn't know. The window was locked from the inside, and there was no way he could have gotten past me on the stairs without me noticing. 

Fear made me reel back from it, and I sat down on the floor, my hands pressed against my mouth to trap the screams that were surely coming. 

"Micala?" Gabriel called as he rushed into the room, Squall right behind him. "Are you all right?" 

I shook my head and pointed. Gabriel saw it immediately and sucked in his breath. "Hyne . . ." he whispered and picked the bear up. "Micala, who did this?" 

"I can't tell you," I whispered back and rose to my feet. 

"Micala, whatever's going on, you have to tell us," Squall said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Did someone do this on purpose?" 

"I can't tell you, so please, the both of you don't ask," I said and turned for the door and sprinted down the stairs.   
  
Gideon had been in Gabriel's room. He was around, somewhere, very close and he watched my every move. I knew it for certain now. He had to be somewhere here in the house, listening to every word we said. It was chilling to think about because it was most likely true. 

"Where are you?" I whispered as I paused on the stairs between the second and first floor. "Come out and play. Or are you a coward?" 

I was met with silence, and then the sound of someone on the stairs above. It was only Squall and Gabriel, so I continued down the stairs. 

Rinoa met me at the bottom. She held out her arms to embrace me, but I bypassed her and headed to the door. "Micala, wait, please," she said. 

I turned around and looked at her red-rimmed eyes and the tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry," she said and wiped away her tears. "I'm really sorry." 

"Me too," I said. 

"Whatever it is that is happening to you, don't be afraid to ask for help. You've got good friends and people who love you. Depend on them if you need them," she said. "And you can come to me if you need to." 

"Thanks," I said and gave her a quick hug. "That means a lot to me." 

"Micala, you're like my own daughter," she said and smoothed my hair down. "I watched you grow up along side my own children. I love like you were mine, and I'll be here for you, no matter what." 

Nothing anyone had ever said made me want to cry, but those words did. The thing was, my own mother had never said something like this to me. I love mom, I do, but she's never been the kind I could run to when I needed advice, especially when dealing with matters of the heart. It was Rinoa I had always gone to with those kinds of problems. All of us kids had. Mom was too pragmatic and Selphie Kinneas was too unrealistic. Rinoa was a nice middle ground, and I thought of her as an older sister rather than my friend's mother. So, would she feel the same way, once I killed her son? Would she be there for me then? I didn't think so. 

I nodded and hurried out the door. 

"Wait up," Gabriel called. "Let me give you a ride." 

"I think I need the walk," I said and sniffled. "I'll see you later." 

"Then let me walk with you." 

"Gabe, I really need to be alone right now," I said as gently as I could. "Please." 

"All right, but be careful." 

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" I asked and gave him a weak smile. "It's hard to kill an Almasy." 

"You got that right," he said and chuckled. "If you need me, just call. I'll be there."   


****Notes****   
Wow! Reviews....thanks guys. I was starting to think that I only had one reader. You don't have to respond to every chapter, but at least let me know you're there now and then....:) But thanks for your positive words! Don't be strangers, now. 

A quick note about the quotations at the beginning of the last few chapters (muchas gracias to lestatsdarkrose for her many reviews)...they're not necessarily related to the story, they're just bits and peices of what I've been listening to as I edit. Some of them actually apply, and some don't. It's just that I listen to music as I write, and sometimes it influences my stories....so I posted 'em. Some chapters will have 'em, some won't. Bah. 

So, what's next? The story only gets better from here, and by better, I don't mean happier. Bad things happen when there's a madman loose inside my head and I let him play God...mawaa ha ha! 

Oh, yeah....if you've been reading Oceans Apart, I appologize for the delay in posting the next chapter. It needed some heavy editing, and it'll be up soon.   
  
  
  
  


  



	15. Sailing Away

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

_"When I smile, tell me some bad news..."_

~the Who, Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter 14**

Riddles and Death

As a SeeD with seven years of expereince behind me, I was used to death. I'd seen it and experienced it first hand. I'd even been death, for merceneries kill, and I was a killer of the first rate kind. But those lives I'd taken, they were soldiers and other merceneries, those that I've killed had sworn to give their lives for their cause. They were willing to die, just as I had been, should it have happened. Death had never bothered me before. It was nothing to me to see a grown man die by my own hand, or see a team mate fall in the midst of battle. To see innocence destroyed, that did bother me. Aida was innocent, really the only one of us that was free of sin. My hands are stained with the blood of a thousand souls, and it should have been me that Gideon killed. It was me he wanted. 

It should have been me, daddy, and if I could have traded places with her, I wouldn't have given it a second thought. 

I found you on your boat that day, leaning against the rail, a bottle of vodka in your hand and a scattering of cigarette butts at your feet. For the first time, you looked defeated and broken. My heart ached as I watched you take a long swallow from the bottle and light another cigarette. 

"Daddy?" I called as I approached. 

You looked back at me and beckoned for me to cme closer. I didn't know what to say to you, and I was glad that it was you that spoke first. What you said to me then, your words will haunt me forever. 

"Micala, of all my children, you are the one I thought would die young." 

"I'm still young," I said and took a cigarette from your pack. 

You shrugged and looked out at the ocean. "I always waited for that phone call when you were out on a mission, telling me that you wouldn't be coming home." 

"Why?" I asked, and I exhaled a cloud of smoke, trying not to let it make me cough. 

You smiled then and passed me the vodka, which I gratefully accepted. "Micala, you've always been like me. You're hard headed and proud, but you're also dangerous and impulsive. I figured, one day, you'd do something to get yourself killed. I figured you'd be the one to break my heart." 

"I'm not going to die on you daddy," I promised and I threw my arms around you. "I fight back." 

You reached out and caressed my hair. "You do have the Almasy constitution, and the attitude to match," you chuckled. "Of all my kids, you've made me the proudest." 

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I had to look away. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her, daddy. I'm sorry I failed you." 

"Failed me?" you asked as you took me by the shoulders. "Is that what you think?" 

I nodded and wiped away my tears. 

"No, baby, no. You didn't fail me," you said as you pulled me into your arms. I remember how your voice broke with grief. "You've never failed at anything you've ever done. Don't you dare think you failed me just because you couldn't save her." 

"Then why do I feel like I did?" 

"Because there was nothing you could do." 

I stayed with you until sunset, then waked home, exhausted and badly in need of some sleep. Mom was passed out on the couch, and Rinoa was tending to the kitchen when I arrived. 

"Hi," she whispered. "I gave your mom a valium to help her sleep. Hope you don't mind." 

"It's ok," I whispered back and took a beer from the fridge. 

"How are you holding up?" 

"Not great," I replied and sat down at the table. 

Rinoa helped herself to a beer as well and took a seat next to me. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "Your mother's having a really hard time with this," she said and placed her hand upon mine. "At times like this, I wish sorceresses had the power to heal the heart. If I could take away everyone's hurt, I would." 

I gave her a weak smile but didn't reply. 

"My son cares a great deal for you, Micala," she said and she gave my hand a squeeze. 

"I know," I said, but I didn't want to think about Gabriel. My feelings were complicated, and I was unsure of what I felt for him. It might have been love, but I wasn't sure, and it wasn't the time to try and sort it all out anyhow. 

"It scares you, doesn't it?" she asked. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Falling in love," she said. "Don't let Gideon running away make it hard for you to love Gabriel. They may look the same on the outside, but they're much different on the inside. And Gabriel's a good boy. He's loved you since you were children, so give him a chance." 

I looked at my beer bottle and began to peel off the label. "Do you think I fell in love with the wrong one?" 

She nodded. "We were all surprised when it was Gideon you chose. I knew then that it would lead to nothing but trouble." 

"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
  
"Anything." 

"Did Gideon ever have any weird tendencies? Any imbalances that you know of?" 

Rinoa paled at the bluntness of my question. "Not that I remember. Why do you ask?" 

"It's nothing," I said and chugged the rest of my beer. "I need to get some sleep," I told her. 

"I have a valium if you need it."  
  
  
"No, thanks," I replied and headed up the stairs to my room. 

I didn't bother to undress, I just lay down and switched the light out, praying for sleep to come quickly. The exhaustion was overwhelming, and I drifted off within a few minutes. 

My cell phone rang an hour later, and I sat upright in my bed at the sound. My heart thundered in my chest, and the room was suddenly too cold. "Hello?" I asked. 

"Hello, Micala. Are you hurting yet?" 

"Yes," I admitted. 

"This is just the beginning. I can do a lot more to hurt you." 

"No," I said. "No more. You're a coward, and I won't let you hurt my family again."  
  
  
"I'll do what it takes to break you." 

"You killed an innocent little girl to get to me? You sick, cowardly fuck! I'm not going to let you do it again." 

"You're wrong about that," he said with a cold laugh. "Are you ready for your next riddle?" 

"I'm not playing any more of your games, Gideon, least of all on the night before we bury an empty casket that's supposed to represnet my sister." 

"Such a terrible accident." 

"Accident my ass!" I screamed at him. "You killed her!"  
  
  
"I didn't make her fall. She slipped." 

"If you hadn't taken her there in the first place, she'd still be alive." 

He paused for a moment. "Are you going to play the game?" 

"No." I said.   
  
  
"Then someone else will have to die," he said. "Tell me, did you enjoy fucking my brother last night?" 

"Shut up!" I cried. So, he had been there, and he'd seen everything. I went to the window and peered out. Perhaps he was somewhere out in the yard, hiding in the shadows. I checked the lock, and then went to my bedroom door and locked it too. I didn't want him coming in here and spying on me while I slept. 

"I'd add him to the list of people I can hurt you with by killing, but he's already on here." 

"You wouldn't kill your own brother." 

"He stopped being my brother the night he fucked you on your father's goddamned boat!" Gideon cried out. "When he told you he loved you and wanted to make you his wife!" 

Hyne . . . what was he saying to me? All the promises that I'd thought Gideon made . . . no. It couldn't be. I would know the difference. He was just trying to piss me off. He had to be. 

He laughed then. "You didn't know?" 

"I don't believe you." 

"Then ask him yourself." 

"You're insane," I whispered and sat on the floor, trembling. "You're out of your fucking mind." 

"Ask him. He'll tell you the truth," he said. "Plesant dreams, Micala." 

I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms around my legs. What Gideon had said. It couldn't be true. Gabriel wouldn't pretend to be Gideon, would he? He wouldn't do that to me. 

My mind went back to that night. I'd been drunk. Very, very drunk. 

_"Come with me," I said as I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up the beach. In one hand, I clutched a bottle of Tequila.___

_"Where are we going?" he asked with a nervous laugh.___

_"We're going sailing."___

_"Right now?"___

_I wrapped my arms around him. "Right now. You and me and this bottle of tequila."___

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?"___

_I looked at him, perplexed. "You're turning down a chance to finally get some booty, Leonhart? For shame."___

_He laughed and grabbed my hand. Together, we ran to the harbor and climbed aboard the sailboat, giggling like children as we prepared to sail. I ran the sails up the mast and tightened them down, as I'd been taught to do. Within minutes, we left the harbor and the lights of Balamb grew smaller and smaller behind us.___

_"This is really something," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.___

_"Tonight will really be something," I promised and I kissed him. His lips were tender upon mine. It was like kissing him for the first time, and it made it all the more exciting.___

_I surrendered to him under the stars, I let him do what he wanted with me, and he was so loving and gentle, and it made it all the more special.___

_"I've loved you my whole life," he whispered. "I want you to spend the rest of it with me."___

_"Do you mean that?" I asked as I looked up at him.___

_"With all my heart," he whispered. "One of these days, I'm going to marry you, Micala Almasy."_   
__   
__ __

****NOTES**** 

This chapter better get some reviews! Ha ha. So, do you think Gideon was telling the truth, or was he messing with her head?   
  
  
__   
__   
  



	16. Innocent Betrayal

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

_"I know some day you'll have a beautiful life_

_I now you'll be a star in somebody else's sky_

_but why, why can't it be mine?"_

_~Pearl Jam, Black_

**Chapter 15**

Innocent Betrayal

"Micala? Is something wrong?" Squall asked as he answered the door, sleepy eyed and his hair was tousled as if he'd just crawled from bed. I'd woken him, but I didn't have time to feel bad. I wanted to know what was going on, and I wanted to know now. 

"I'm sorry to come so late. I need to talk to Gabriel. Is he here?" 

"I think he's in his room," Squall said with a yawn as he let me in. "Just go on up." 

"Thank you sir," I said and dashed up the stairs to Gabriel's room. 

I knocked on the door. "Come in," he called and I entered the room. He sat on the couch reading a thick novel, his feet propped up on the coffee table. "Micala," he said and stood up. "What's wrong?" 

I went to the window and looked out at the night beyond. Was Gideon out there somewhere watching? Did he know I was here? Perhaps he'd followed me. Reflexively, I checked the lock. 

"Did something happen?" he asked as he came to me and his hands cupped my face. 

I brushed him away and turned my back to him. "Gabriel, what happened that night on the sail boat?" I asked softly. "Tell me the truth. Was it you I made love to, or was it Gideon?" 

He didn't answer and I turned around to face him. He looked guilty, like a little boy caught with his hand in the candy jar. I wanted to slap him silly for looking at me that way. "It was you," I whispered. 

"Micala, I can explain," he said and blushed. 

"It was you?!" I cried. "Hyne, Gabriel, I trusted you! How could you pretend to be him? How could you do that to me? All those things you said, about getting married, having kids! How could you do that?" I was furious with him. How in Hyne's name could he do something like that, deliberately deceive me to get what he wanted. 

"Micala, I meant them." 

"What?" 

"I said, I meant them. I meant every word I said to you that night." 

I stared at him, my face streaked with tears. What was happening here? Was this why Gideon had flipped? Was this the real reason why he left? He must have known about it. 

"Do you have any idea how much I care about you?" he asked. 

"Stop it, Gabriel!" I said. "You betrayed your brother, and you betrayed me!" 

He sat down on the couch and sighed. "I know I did. I didn't mean to," he said. "I swear I didn't. We were both drunk that night, Micala. It was a stupid mistake that we both made." 

"But you must have known I thought you were Gideon," I said and sat down beside him. "I mean, you knew he and I were together." 

"Micala, I was _drunk. _Falling down, rabidly fucked up, totally out of my head, shitfaced drunk, and so were you," he said. "You came to me and said you wanted to go sailing. I was so crazy about you, I thought maybe you'd realized how much I loved you. It was a dream come true for me." 

"You should have figured it out when I called you by the wrong name," I said. 

"You never called me by name," he said and looked at me imploringly. "You called me Leonhart. I may have been trashed, but I remember everything about that night." 

"So he was telling truth," I whispered. 

"Who?" he asked. "Who told the truth?" 

"Nobody," I said quickly. "What about afterwards? When I was still with Gideon?" 

"Hyne, Micala, I was embarrassed. I couldn't tell you the truth. I didn't think anyone would know the difference." 

I took a deep breath. "But I talked with Gideon about it the next day. He must have known I was with you," I said. "That's why he left, isn't it." 

Gabriel nodded and put his head in his hands. "It's the only reason he left. Because of me." 

This was the reason things were so fucked up? Because I'd mistaken his brother for him in a drunken haze? My sister died because of this? I couldn't believe he would justify killing a little girl or letting me be tortured, just because of an innocent, drunken, mistake. Maybe it was unforgivable on our part, but it wasn't worth making me hurt like this. Nothing I'd done could justify Gideon's actions. Nothing. 

I was furious with Gabriel, but I could see how the mistake had been made. I had always been able to tell them apart, and I should have been able to that night, but I truly thought he was Gideon. He'd been wearing Gideon's favorite shirt, the one with the palm trees on it. 

In hindsight, it couldn't have been anyone but Gabriel. There was a kind of vulnerability in his eyes that Gideon never had, an innocence I'd never seen in Gideon's eyes. I'd thought it was just the tenderness of the moment, but I should have figured it out before. Maybe I'd always known, but never wanted to admit to myself that it had been Gabriel. In a way, I was glad it had been him and not Gideon. He had been my one and only, and there was something sweet about that. 

"Micala, I meant what I said," he said and lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes. "I know you loved Gideon, and it was my fault that he left, and I'm sorry. But you and Gideon were so wrong for one another. Everyone could see that but you." 

"Your mother said the same thing," I replied. 

"It's the truth. He never loved you, not like I did, anyway," he said. "I still love you, I always have, and maybe one day, you'll love me back." 

I had loved Gideon immensely, but I'd never opened up to him like I had with Gabriel. I was never comfortable with that, afraid that Gideon might ridicule my feelings or see them as a weakness. Gabriel had always been the one I could turn to when I needed a friend. I shared my thoughts and feelings with him as I had no other. He'd always been there for me, and twice now, I'd lain in his arms in a passionate embrace. 

"I want you to be my wife," he whispered. He didn't wait for my answer, he kissed me instead, and my arms went around his neck as his hands cradled my face. 

I knew right then that he was the only one I was ever meant to be with, that he was the only man I'd ever truly love, and the only one I could ever give myself completely to. He was the only man I could ever surrender my heart and my soul to. I could trust him not to hurt me, not ever, and I knew I would him more than life itself. Maybe I had all along, and not known it, maybe I hadn't been willing to admit to myself that Gabriel was the one because I'd been so wrapped up in confusion about Gideon. 

I took his hand and led him to the bed. This time, it wasn't grief that drove me to him, but love. I wanted him like I wanted nothing else. Him and only him. I stripped off his clothing, eager to feel his skin against mine, wanting to feel him close to me. 

"I'll be your wife," I whispered as his hands roamed my naked back and his lips explored my neck. 

He stopped and peered up at me in the darkness. "You've just made me the happiest man alive." 

"You just have to promise me you'll be a good, _obedient_ husband," I teased. 

He laughed. "Do I detect a little bit of the dominatrix in you, Micala?" 

"Hmm," I said as I grinned. "Only if you deserve it." 

"I promise, I'll be good," he whispered and his lips met mine again. I took him then, becoming the aggressor, as I have always been in other situations. It was on my terms, and Gabriel didn't mind at all. He moaned into my neck and whispered something unintelligible as his hands grasped my hips. I became the wanton slut that I'd never been, but it was all right, because Gabriel was the only one I'd ever be that way with. He was the only one I'd ever let hold me this way. 

Does it upset you, daddy, to hear me talk about this? Well, you and I have always been frank with one another, so it shouldn't bother you too much. Remember, it was you that gave me my first sex talk, after what mom told me only confused me more than it informed me. You were pretty blunt about it, using crude vocabulary, such as 'cock' and 'twat,' so you should be able to handle this. After all, I'm a grown woman now, not a little girl. 

Afterwards, we lay in one another's arms under the sheets, facing one another. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid that if I feel asleep, I'd wake up and find myself in my own bed, and it having been a dream. 

"We should wait to tell everyone," Gabriel whispered as his fingers trailed up and down my arm. "It's too soon, you know?" 

"Yeah," I said, thinking of Aida. It seemed a little selfish of me to be enjoying myself when my sister's empty casket would be put underground tomorrow at noon. "Let's wait a week or so." 

"All right," he said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "So, now you know all of my secrets. Tell me one of yours." 

I didn't have many secrets to tell him. He knew most of them, and the ones he didn't, I didn't care to share with him. "I don't have any." 

"That's a lie and you know it," he said. 

"All right. I'll tell you one," I said, "but that's it. Don't ask any questions, just listen." 

His hand stroked my hair and he nuzzled my neck. "No questions, just talk." 

"I saw Gideon in FH a few months ago," I whispered. I wanted to tell him the truth, the whole story, and while I had the nerve, I was going to tell him everything. 

Gabriel sat up. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I said no questions, Gabe," I said. "Anyway, I didn't tell you because it didn't go very well. We parted on . . . less than friendly terms." 

"Well, what happened? Is he all right?" 

"He's just fine. Grown his hair long, has a beard." 

Gabriel lay back down against the pillow and sighed. "So he's alive then." 

"He's alive and well." 

I could see the hurt in his eyes at knowing this. That look is what kept me from spilling the rest. He wasn't ready to hear all of it, and I didn't want to spoil the pleasure we'd just given one another by laying it all on him. It would have to wait until another time. 

"Is that how you found out it was me?" he asked and brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes. 

"Yes," I said. It wasn't the complete truth, but I didn't want to explain anything now. 

"Micala, if he ever came back, and told you he loved you, would you go back to him?" 

"No," I replied and kissed him. "Whatever love I had for him is gone." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Gabe, it's you I love. I promise you, that will never happen." 

"You love me?" he asked with a smile. 

"Dumbass," I said and poked him in the arm. "I wouldn't have said I'd be your wife if I didn't." 

We fell asleep like that, locked in one another's arms, giddy with love for one another. I'd never known that kind of intimacy before. I guess it only comes from friendship, the closeness of two minds. I was happy, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life being able to fall into his arms if I needed to. If Gideon didn't destroy everything, I'd do anything I could to make it happen. 

It was the last time I remembered feeling total peace. It was the last time things were uncomplicated. Even now that the storm's died down, things are all tied up in memories I wish to forget, but never will. I wanted so much for things to stay that way, but nothing in life is ever simple, and we all have our crosses to bear. 

We buried Aida's empty coffin that day. It seemed silly to me, to bury a coffin that contained nothing. There must have been a better way to memorialize her. Something other than that. My heart broke to think that her true tomb would forever be that cavern with it's horrid scent of sulfur and it's bubbling corridors of lava. I wanted so much to change what happened, but baring time travel, that's not possible. 

It began to rain as I walked away from her grave site, Gabriel's hand in mine. 

It was at that moment, Gideon chose to call me. 

And I decided not to answer.   
  
  


***Notes*** 

Ahhh....Thank you for your reviews. Don't worry. Multiple reviews are not considered spamming...*L* I'm happy to read them. 

I think we're at a halfway point here....maybe a little more than halfway....and let's just say, the madman in my head really did take over from here on out. Unlike one of my other fics, Broken Wings (which I threw together for a class), I have a clear purpose outlined in my head, and it was there when I began writing this story, and I wanted to explore how much a person can take before they break, and what it takes to make them fall apart, if they do. How strong is the instinct for survival? How much do we depend on others to get along? Bah. 

Anyway, I really appreciate all your positive words. I hope that I can still post after this week. My system can't handle Internet explorer 6.0, so I may not be able to put any more chapters up soon....we'll see, and cross your fingers.   


  



	17. A Day of Mourning

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord,

I've been waiting for this moment, all my life . . ."

~Phil Collins, In the Air Tonight

Chapter 16

Day of Mourning

By mid afternoon, the reception that was supposed to honor my sister was in full swing. I'd expected it to be a quiet ordeal, in which everyone paused to murmur meaningless condolences and attempt to comfort us after our loss. That it was, but I hadn't expected to hear laughter. By three o'clock, nearly everyone was smashed on vodka tonics, and someone had the balls to fire up the barbecue grill. Aida's memory had already been forgotten the moment the first drink had been served, and the tragedy of her death had been exchanged for grilled ribs and Balamb Fish casserole. My sister's funeral gathering had turned into a backyard bash, and I resented it. 

But I can't complain too much. I had my share and more of alcohol, though unlike everyone else, I wasn't in the mood to laugh about it. The more I drank, the more I felt the need to run and hide. I didn't want to be there, but I didn't exactly want to be alone either. I just wanted Aida to be alive. 

When someone turned on the stereo, I decided I'd had enough and retreated to my room, where I turned my own music loud enough to drown out the party below. I went to the window and gazed out, scanning the yard for any sign of Gideon. He was out there somewhere, planning his next move. Who would he try to take from me next? My parents? Gabriel? I shuddered at the thought of losing them. That would really be too much, enough maybe, to push me over the edge. 

I didn't hear the knock on my door, so I was startled when Delcie Kinneas stepped inside and turned the music down. I stared at her stricken face, and she rushed to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry, Kalie," she whispered. 

I couldn't reply, I could only stare blankly out the window. 

"Are you ok?" she asked and sniffled a little. 

"Fine," I replied, and fished around in my jacket pocket for the pack of cigarettes I'd lifted from your car, daddy. I lit one and opened the window as Delcie took a seat on my bed. 

"Since when do you smoke?" she asked, appalled at the thought. 

"Since recently," I replied. 

"Well, I just came to tell you, there's someone downstairs that you might want to see." 

"Julian?" I asked, and got excited. It had been more than a year since I'd seen him. He'd been so busy with his job in Esthar, that he'd had no time to come home and see his family. "Did Julian come?" 

"No, not Julian," she said and pressed her hands together and giggled. "Gideon!" 

I stood up slowly and glared at her. "That's not funny, Del," I hissed. "Don't ever joke about Gideon like that!" 

She shook her head. "No, it's not a joke, Kalie. He's here!" She threw her arms out in a dramatic display of her excitement. 

"No," I whispered. I felt as if I might pass out, or throw up, or both. 

"You look sick," Delcie said and pressed her hand upon my head. "Hyne, Micala, you're freezing!" 

I brushed her hand away and sat down. Gideon was in my house. He'd killed Aida, and now he had the audacity to show up at her memorial reception. It was as if he'd taken a shit on her grave and then come running to rub it in my face. My rage, it swallowed me whole, consumed me. I wanted to kill him. 

I grabbed a butterfly knife from my dresser and stuffed it into my boot, then picked up my gunblade, unaware that I was cursing a steady stream of obscenities under my breath. 

"What are you doing?" she asked as fear shadowed her eyes. I could tell she thought I'd lost it. But I didn't care. I had murder on my mind, and she wasn't going to stop me. 

"Getting even," I muttered as I shoved her out of the way and headed for the stairs. 

I didn't care about the crowd, or his family or the fact that I'd likely go to prison after I killed him. All I wanted was to see his blood, to smell it, to taste it in the air as I watched him die. My whole body trembled with the need to kill, to destroy him, and I continued to growl obscenities as entered the living room. 

"Micala?" Gabriel asked, and he placed his hand on my arm. There was real concern in his eyes. Those blue eyes that might not love me after what I was about to do. They say vengeance is wrong. Maybe, but it's better than sitting around and watching while he killed some one else. If I was to stop him, I'd have to take matters into my own hands, to hell with the consequences. I'd gladly trade my life for theirs if I had to. It wasn't even a question, it was just something I'd do if I needed to. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"I think she's cracking up," Delcie said behind me. 

"I'm not cracking up," I said. "There's just something I've got to do right now." 

"Micala, give me the gunblade, ok? You're drunk and I'm afraid you might hurt someone," Gabriel said. 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," I said and let out a bitter laugh as my eyes searched the room. 

There, standing with Squall and Rinoa Leonhart. There he was. I heard his laughter over the music, and it drowned out any other sound in the room. It was only his laughter. It was as if he was laughing at Aida's death. He looked the same as he had in FH. 

Gabriel took the opportunity of my distraction and snatched the gunblade from my hand. I turned on him. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Give it back!" 

"No way," he said and shook his head. In his eyes was a kind of pity, a sadness. I know he was thinking that I'd gone mad over Aida's death. 

"Gabe, I'm not crazy," I whispered and gave him a beseeching look. 

"I'm not giving it back," he said. 

I was furious with him for interfering with what I had to do. In a fever of madness, I turned away from him and searched the room for Gideon. He was still beside his father, drink in hand, speaking rapidly to his mother, who smiled up at him in an adoring way. I surged forward, the need to kill him running hot in my veins. Oh, Hyne, how I wanted him to die. 

I tackled Gideon low, around the waist, screaming and crazed with rage. Gabriel might have taken my blade from me, but I still had the butterfly knife, and I didn't hesitate to draw it.   
  
"What the fuck?!" Gideon cried as he struggled to free himself. "Get this crazy bitch off me!" 

The knife trembled in my hand as I placed it against his throat. He made a strange sound, a choked scream perhaps and went limp. "I warned you," I hissed. 

Rough hands seized me by the arms and pulled me up and away from my target. "Micala!" Squall screamed and threw me to the wall. He pinned me there as I fought to break away from him, though my eyes never left Gideon. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

"Let me go, Squall," I growled. In my rage, I gripped the knife, as if threatening his life too. 

"Drop the knife," he said and slammed me against the wall again. My head flew back against it, sending bright spirals of pain through my neck. I heard the china rattle in the cabinet next to me. 

"I said let me go," I said as I turned my eyes towards him. He and Gideon had the same cold eyes. 

"Put the goddamned knife down," Squall warned. "Don't make me say it again." 

"She's fuckin' crazy!" Gideon cried as he rubbed his neck and got to his feet. "A chip off the old block, eh?" 

"You're dead!" I screamed and clawed at Squall's arm, which held me against the wall. "I swear to Hyne, you're dead!" 

"Micala, stop it!" my mother cried, but I barely heard it. 

"Let me go," I hissed at Squall, but he failed to release me. In my fury I glared back at him and patterned my hand in the air and blasted him with a Fiarga spell. Flames erupted around me, tongues of fire danced up my legs and my skin burned. 

Squall released me and fell back, injured by my attack. I cast curaga on him to undo the damage I'd done, and then turned to face Gideon. "How dare you come here after what you did!" I screamed and lunged for him again. 

This time, daddy, you seized me up, threw me over your shoulder and carried me from the room as I kicked and screamed. I was shoved into a chair in the den, and forced to swallow a tranquilizer, which immediately melted away some of my madness. It was panic that made me behave that way, I swear it. Everyone must have thought me mad, for I surely was. 

"What the hell kind of stunt are you trying to pull this time, Micala?" you asked. I wanted to tell you daddy. I really did. I wanted to free myself of the burden of the truth, but I knew no one would believe me. Who would have believed that charming, handsome, albeit sometime failure, Gideon Leonhart could have done something so heartless? 

"I can't tell you," I said, ready to break down and cry. 

"Spill it." 

"I said, I can't tell you!" 

Daddy, you knelt before me then and took my hands in yours. "Baby, I know you're upset about Aida. We all are, but don't wack out on me. There's no excuse for what you just pulled in there." 

"You don't understand," I whispered. "And I can't explain. Please, just let me do what has to be done." 

"You have to kill the Leonhart kid?" 

"I can't explain, daddy. Please." 

"What did he do to you?" I could tell by your expression, daddy, you thought he might have raped me or something. It's one of a woman's worst fears, being raped, but it's also a father's worst fear, and I could see that you were afraid it might have happened to me. "Did he hurt you?" 

"Daddy, don't ask me any more questions," I whispered as tears coursed their way down my face. "I can't answer them now." 

"I want you to sleep now, baby. We'll talk in the morning." 

"No!" I cried. "I don't want to sleep! He might kill me." 

"No one's going to kill you." 

I didn't even see the sleep spell coming. 

The next thing I knew, I was staring up at a single bulb overhead. My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to sit up. Something heavy lay across my chest, and I truly thought for several moments, that I was back in the chair, and Zoran Danau had somehow separated my head from my body. I let out a tormented scream and fought with the thing that weighed so heavily on my chest. It gave way, and I was able to sit up. 

I looked around at the bare gray walls, and the thick steel bars before me. I was in the brig. Fucking Squall had put me in the brig. The heavy thing that covered my chest was called a 'suicide blanket' that was given to prisoners they feared might endanger themselves. It was too thick and heavy to hang oneself with, and therefore ideal for mental cases. 

But I wasn't a mental case. 

When I was twelve, I'd been sent to the brig three times in one month for spouting off at the mouth in class and showing disrespect for my instructors. Then I'd had something to do, at least, as I had been required to complete my studies independently, but there wasn't even a magazine for me to read now. 

I got to my feet and went to the bars. "Anyone there?" I called out. "Someone, let me out." 

From somewhere, came a laugh. "Dream on, Almasy." 

Discouraged and too weary to argue, I stumbled back to the blanket and lay down on it. Gideon could be doing anything right now. Everyone might be dead already. I would be all alone. 

Alone. 

The word itself sounds dismal, don't you think? I contemplated what my life would be like without anyone I loved in it. I figured, if that happened, I really would become a mental case. It made me nauseous just to think about it. If Aida's death made me this angry, then what would the deaths of my family and friends do? Would I crack? Become despondent? Become dangerous to myself? I didn't think I'd be able to move on. Not with everyone around me underground. 

"Almasy, you have a visitor," the voice called and I sat up, listening to the sound of footfalls in the corridor. 

A red-eyed Gabriel appeared before my cell, and he gripped the bars for support. His face was stained with tears, and his eyes glistened with those unshed. 

I rushed to the bars and put my hands upon his. Gabriel fought off sobs as he gripped them in his. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid to hear his answer. 

"It's mom," he choked out. 

"Rinoa?" 

He nodded. "She had a seizure a little while ago. The doctor's been called, and there's nothing we can do. It's too late to do anything." 

"Gabriel, you should be with her," I said. 

"She asked for you," he whispered and wiped his eyes. "She promised me she'd hang on until you got there." 

I paused. What could she want with me? I'd just tried to kill her son, and the only thing I could think was that it was my fault. "Tell me what happened," I said. "Did I do this?" 

"Hyne, Micala, no," he said and choked back his sobs. 

"Was it a heart attack?" 

He leaned his forehead against the bars and fat tears slipped down his cheeks. "She was poisoned."   


***Notes*** 

One of my reviewers commented that this story is what you'd expect if the characters grew up in LA....that was my aim, I think. I realize that I toned down the use of magic, etc in this story, and I incorporated a lot of the elements of reality. I guess I should explain this....for some reason, I have a mental block against the use of too much curative magic in my stories, etc. Maybe it's because it seems like a cop-out. I dunno.....anyway, this is how the story played out in my head and is exactly how I put it down on paper. I told you, the madman took over. :) 

Some of you have said that this is unlike anything you've ever read before. Well, I'll tell you, it's unlike anything I've ever written before. I've attempted, but failed, and it's far darker than anything I ever imagined writing before. Perhaps it has to do with my state of mind when I wrote it - I was in a pretty dark place and I guess I kind of....snapped....so to speak. I'm not saying that I went nuts or anything like that, it's just that life was pretty dismal, and this was my way of taking care of some pent up rage. I'm much better now. *snickers* 

Thanks for the reviews. And to Josaiah, thanks for the critical commentary. I love the positive reviews, but I also like to hear where I've messed up, and you're right about the 'you' thing (though the prologue stated that Micala was telling the story to her father, and she frequently says 'daddy.') it does end up a bit confusing. I'll try to correct it in my editing, so that it's clearer. 

Don't you just love cliffhangers? *L* 


	18. Sorceress

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

_"No one bites back as hard on their anger_

_None of my feelings, though, can show through . . ._

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty,_

_as my conscience seems to be."_

_~The Who, Behind Blue Eyes_

**Chapter 17**

Sorceress

Rinoa Leonhart was literally on her death bed when I entered her room. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes already sunken and bloodshot, and her lips had taken on a bluish tint. I knew from experience that she had been in fact, the look of her told me what I already knew, she'd been poisoned. It truly hurt to look at her. Just hours ago, she'd been a vibrant, shining woman, full of life and laughter. At her side, Squall sat with his hand in hers. His face, too, was pale, and his eyes refused to leave her for even a second. 

"Can't you give her an antidote?" I whispered to Gabriel. 

He shook his head. "We've given her ten or twelve already. Whatever it was, it went to work fast, and the damage has already been done." 

"Hyne," I whispered and choked back a sob. "Gabriel, where's Gideon?" 

"I don't know. He left a little while after you attacked him." 

Was this something that Gideon had done, or was it some kind of freak accident? I couldn't fathom him killing his own mother just to get to me. If it had been done on purpose, then Gideon Leonhart was even more psychotic than I'd ever imagined. I regretted not answering my phone, for if I had, maybe I'd have known what he was up to, and perhaps, I would have been able to stop it. 

"Micala?" Rinoa's voice called out. It was a raspy, dry sound, and it must have taken most of her strength to utter my name loud enough for me to hear. 

I went to her and knelt by the bed. "I'm here," I whispered and smoothed back her hair. Her skin had taken on a transparent look, and I could see bluish veins beneath. "I'm here." 

"There's something I want to tell you, Micala, but everyone has to leave us alone for a moment." 

I looked up at Squall, and he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." 

"Squall, go," she whispered. "I don't have much time left. Please." 

Maybe because it was her dying wish, he nodded and stood up, though his reluctance showed in his hesitation as he turned away. Gabriel too, turned away and followed his father out. 

"Go ahead," I said and gently squeezed her hand. 

"I am a sorceress," she began. "I must pass on my powers before I can die in peace. I've hung on this long so that I might pass them on to you. If you want them, that is." 

"Why me?" 

She sighed, and there was a distinct rattle in her chest. "Because you are strong, Micala, and I know what's going on. I figured it out. I know what you're dealing with, and I know the road ahead of you will be hard. You asked me yesterday, about Gideon. I lied to you." 

"I don't understand," I whispered, holding back the sobs. 

"You will. Once you receive my powers, you'll know everything. You will see Gideon for what he really is. You will see what I hid from everyone else since he was a child. My memories will be yours. You'll know, Micala, and you will have the strength to defeat him." 

My lip trembled and I took her other hand. "I don't think I'm worthy." 

"You're more worthy than my own daughter," she said. "And I understand, you'll soon be my daughter in law. It's a shame I won't be able to help out with the wedding." 

The damn broke then, and I sobbed into her icy cold hands. "Did he do this to you?" 

"Yes. My own son did this to me." 

"I'm so sorry. It's me he's angry at, not you. This shouldn't have happened." 

"Gideon's angry at everyone. He hates the whole world." 

Rinoa's body began to convulse then, and a light tingling began in my fingertips. Then, the sensation traveled up through my arm, spread through my chest and to every part of my body. I looked down at her, as she gasped in desperation to hold on, and felt something akin to the heat of electricity course through me. My heart pounded in my chest, and as I held her hand, I saw what she saw. I saw the end of this life and what lay in store for us after our passing. Not the lovely white light, as those who've had near death experiences have described, but a world of color filled with the sound of tinkling glass. It was a world of shattered mirrors, peach colored smoke, and an infinite sky of stars above. Words can't accurately describe it, and I won't try because I wouldn't be able to do it justice, but I will say, it filled me with a profound sense of peace. I was relieved to know where she was going once her soul left her body, and I was happy that it was to a good place.   
  
Only time will tell where I might end up. 

"One thing," she said breathily. "Squall doesn't have to know about Gideon. I did my best to hide the truth from him, so please, don't tell him if you don't have to. It'll only break his heart." 

"I won't tell him." 

"Take care of my boy, Micala," Rinoa breathed as her eyes turned to me. I wasn't sure if she meant Gabriel, or Gideon. "And don't be afraid to use my gift." 

"Rinoa," I said as the tears streamed down my face, hot like acid against my cheeks. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Are you ready?" 

"Yes," I whispered and closed my eyes. Her hands gripped mine, and the former tingle became a violent electrical buzz that made my teeth knock together and the hair on my arms stand on end. A violent shock jolted me suddenly, it felt as if I had been struck by a powerful bolt of lightning. I trembled and held tight to her hands, feeling her life slip away as her powers transferred from her body to mine. There was a curious pressure in my head and a devastating tremor ripped through me, and then, my entire body went slack. 

I saw it then. Hyne's memories, and those of a thousand sorceresses before me. Every memory Rinoa possessed, I saw every one of them as they filled my mind, in rapid succession. It was as if someone had recorded her entire life on tape and was rapidly forwarding me through it. The car accident when she was five. The one she lived through, but had claimed her mother. Her first memory, her mother's bloodied face. The loneliness of her father being gone so much. Boarding school. Dance lessons. Her first period. Her first boyfriend. I saw her pack her bags and leave in the night, bound for Timber. My father as a young man. Their first kiss. His ring around her neck. A SeeD ball. Squall. Falling stars. Zone, Watts. Vinzer Deling. Galbadia. Edea, Adel, the Ragnarok, her first time, her fear at knowing she was a sorceress, my father's betrayal, time compression . . . . Ultimecia. 

I wanted to scream out from being bombarded with so much so quickly, but I was frozen, paralyzed by her memories. I felt her first labor pains. Her relief as her infant boys were placed in her arms, one screaming, the other already fast asleep. A pair of toddlers in matching outfits. Maia's birth. The boys, pre-school age. Gideon with his hands around Gabriel's neck. Me with a toy gunblade, taking after Gideon for punching Gabriel. A mutilated cat, it's head severed by Gideon's gunblade. Gideon's defiant glare. The boys at twelve. Unexplained blood on Gideon's clothing. Gideon's hand raised to strike Rinoa, and the sting of the slap afterwards. His hateful words after his final SeeD exam. Maia's graduation. Gabriel's kind eyes, his reassuring smile. A butterfly knife against Gideon's throat. A terrible calm. A tumbler full of tonic water. 

It was all mine now, these memories. I knew everything there was to know about Rinoa, and about Gideon. Gideon had always been disturbed, and Rinoa had hidden it from everyone. Why she had, I understood that, too. No mother wants to admit that there is something wrong with their child, especially when it is something of that magnitude. To admit her child was a born killer, was to admit to herself that she'd failed somehow, that something terrible had gone wrong, somewhere in his life and in his psyche. It was denial, plain and simple. Easier to hide than to deal with, I guess. It wasn't what I would have done, but then, I wasn't a mother, so things might have been different if I'd been in her shoes. 

When I lifted my head, she was gone. Her brown eyes stared emptily up at the ceiling, and her hands were slack in mine. With a calm I didn't quite understand, I reached out and closed her eyes, straightened the bed cover and smoothed her hair against the pillow. "I'll end this. I promise you, I'll end it," I whispered and kissed her forehead. 

After a moment, I went to the door and called out to Squall and Gabriel so that they might say good-bye. 

"Is she . . .?" Squall asked. 

I nodded. I'd thought earlier that Gideon had taken after him, had inherited a certain coldness from his father, and that was true, but I could see in Squall's eyes a lot of Gabriel too. He had loved Rinoa completely, and to lose her was to lose part of himself. Her memories told me more about Squall Leonhart than I cared to know, but I was now burdened with a detailed catalogue of what made my Commander tick. But I also knew there was more of him in Gabriel than there was in Gideon. 

"No," he breathed as he went to the bed and scooped her up into his arms. Her body was limp, and her head fell back as he tried to pull her close. "Don't leave me, Rinoa, please don't go," he pleaded as he smothered her face in kisses and began to sob. It was a terrible thing to watch, both tender and pathetic, and my heart ached for him. 

Gabriel leaned heavily against the door frame and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this any more than I did. I pulled him into my arms and let his tears soak the collar of my coat. I felt helpless to comfort him, unable to take away any of the hurt he felt, though I very much wanted to. The only way to help him, was to be strong, though I felt weak and powerless in the aftermath of another death. 

"Hyne, please bring her back," Squall cried from the bed. I was almost certain that this loss would destroy him forever, as losing those he cared about had always been his greatest fear. He stroked her hair, kissed her lips, caressed her face, all in attempt to rouse her. His sorrow was more than I could bear, but perhaps there was something I could do to help, even if it was only a little. 

I broke from Gabriel's embrace and approached slowly. My hand rested on his shoulder, and I reached out and turned his face towards mine. "She's gone, Squall," I said softly. 

"I can't live without her," he choked out. 

I sat on the bed beside him and took one of her hands in mine. It was already growing cold and the fingers were curled, claw like and felt like wax. "Before she died, she gave me something," I said and cupped Squall's chin lightly. "She gave me her memories and her power. She left part of herself with me, so for as long as I live, she will always be here. She'll always be around if you need her." 

Squall sucked in his breath and caught my hand in his. His eyes searched my face for a moment, and then he broke down again. 

"Squall, there's something she wanted me to do, since she wasn't able to," I whispered and I leaned forward and placed my lips upon his. He was surprised at first, but didn't pull away from me as I'd expected. Instead, he wrapped one arm around me and clutched Rinoa's limp body in the other as his lips responded to mine. It was a tender, sweet kiss, and so very much like Gabriel's, but there was nothing sexual about it. 

It seems weird now, to be kissing my fiancee's father only minutes after his wife's death, but at the time, it was the right thing to do. It gave him a chance to say good-bye, even if it wasn't Rinoa who'd delivered it, nor had it been her idea, and it gave him a little bit of closure. 

It must have upset Gabriel, though, because he turned and stormed from the room as soon as I pulled away. Squall sighed and closed his eyes. "Thanks," he said. He seemed calmer, less ravaged by grief. 

I let him go and stood up. "Should I call the doctor now?" I asked as gently as I could. 

"Just give me a little longer," he said as he stared down at Rinoa's pale, cyanotic face. 

"I'll be around if you need me," I said. "If you need anything, just let me know." 

Squall looked up at me with his shattered blue eyes. "You have her memories?" 

I nodded. "Every one of them." 

He blushed and looked down at Rinoa again, embarrassed. I'd never seen him blush before, and it would have been amusing in a different situation. "Take good care of them, Micala," he said. 

"I promise," I replied and left him alone. 

  
  
I found Gabriel on the back patio, of which overlooked the ocean and the harbor below. The moon was on the horizon, slender and bright, but Gabriel wasn't looking at it. He sat in a lounge chair with his head against his knees and his arms around his legs. His body shook with silent sobs of grief. 

"Gabriel?" I called from the doorway. 

He glanced up at me, then looked away. "Leave me alone." 

"You're angry about what I did," I said and I took a seat next to him. 

"I'm angry about everything!" he cried. "She wasn't supposed to die!" 

I knelt beside him and embraced him, my head against his back. "No one was supposed to die, Gabe." 

"Then why?" he sobbed into his knees. "Why?" 

"I know why," I whispered back. I was going to tell him the truth. It was the worst of all possible times, but I had to tell him, now that I knew everything. "It was Gideon. Gideon did this. He killed Aida, and he killed your mother." 

Gabriel shoved me away and glared at me with hateful eyes. "How can you say a thing like that?" 

"Because it's true," I said simply and then, I told him the whole story.   
  
  
  


****notes****   


Yeah, I know. You Rinoa lovers hate me now. I'll probably get flamed for this....*L* 

On an interesting side note, I just found a disk containing a really bizarre crossover I wrote while I was off line for so many months. Just imagine a FF8/Requiem for a Dream/'Othello' hybrid....too bad about that nc-17 rule (pure drugs, sex, and death).....*L* I don't think it would go over too well anyhow. It's a bit, um, odd. 

blah blah blah, R/R, blah blah blah..... 

  
  
  
  
  



	19. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

_"There's no use calling, cause the sky is falling_

_and I'm gettin' pretty near the end"_

~The Guess Who, No Sugar Tonight/New Mother Nature

**Chapter 18**

For Whom the Bell Tolls

"It's not true," Gabriel said and he went to the railing and peered out at the ocean beyond. "It's can't be true." 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I'd feared, in telling him the truth that I'd lose him. I'd feared I wouldn't be believed. "It's the truth," I said and I lit a cigarette. "I wish it weren't, but it is." 

"No, this is insanity talking," he hissed. "You're upset about Aida. You need a reason for her death. Someone to blame." 

"I only wish that were true, but it's not," I said and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Gideon killed them. He tried to kill me, twice." 

"You can't prove any of this." 

"I'm not making this up!" I cried out and held up my hands. I shoved them in his face. "You see these scars? I got them because of Gideon! He wants revenge bad enough to take everything from me, and I've got news for you Gabriel Leonhart, he plans to take you too!" 

Gabriel sighed. "Micala, I know the last few months have been hard for you, but I'm starting to worry that you're losing it." 

"_I'm not losing it!"_

"Maybe you should take a few days off, take a vacation somewhere alone and sort this all out," he suggested. 

"Damn it, Gabriel, listen to me," I said, my eyes pleading with him to hear me. "You overheard the conversation the night Aida died. You must have seen him there behind her in the Fire Cavern!" 

He turned and faced me, his expression one of anger. "I won't deny that I heard it, and that I saw someone. Someone is out to get you, I get that, but it _isn't my brother_!" 

"It is your brother," I said in a quiet voice. "There are things about Gideon that you don't know. Things your mother hid from everyone to protect him, and to protect you." 

"You know nothing!" 

"Believe what you want to believe, Leonhart," I growled. "You'll know I'm right when he comes for you, and he will, trust me, and I may not be able to save you." 

"I think you'd better leave," he said and his voice choked with emotion. 

I stood there in a startled silence, staring at him. Would he, too, break my heart? Would he turn on me as his brother had? I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "Gabriel, you said you love me. But you don't trust me now, when our lives depend on it. If someone doesn't stop him, he's going to do it again and again until there's no one left. Trust me when I tell you this. Please." 

"Micala, you know I love you, but right now, I don't trust your state of mind. If you had proof, I'd believe you, but you don't." 

"I'm not crazy," I whispered and turned toward the door. 

"I'm not saying you are, you're just stressed, that's all." 

"I'm going to check on your father and make a few phone calls," I said, dismayed that he refused to accept the truth. He wasn't ready to accept it, I guess. It must have been hard to hear it. No one wants to hear someone tell them that their flesh and blood is a cold hearted killer. I should have understood that then, but I didn't. I suspect that he knew then I was telling the truth, but didn't want to admit it to himself, and I don't blame him. 

"Micala," he called over his shoulder, "Thanks." 

"For what?" 

"What you did for my dad. It upset me, at first, but I understand why you did it." 

I favored him with a faint smile and stepped inside. The phone was to the right of me and I picked it up and dialed the number of the local coroner's office. Then, I called my mother. Her voice was full of gravel, and I knew I'd woken her from much needed sleep. I felt a little guilty, but I figured she'd want to know about Rinoa instead of hearing about it on the morning news. 

"Hi, mom," I said. 

"Micala?" she asked, and I heard her stifle a yawn. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Are you still in the brig?" 

"No," I said and I felt my throat tighten as I fought back tears. "Something's happened. Rinoa . . . died a little while ago." 

Silence. 

"Mom?" I asked. "Are you still there?" 

"I'm here," she whispered, and I heard her begin to sniffle. Her sniffles turned to sobs. "How?" 

"They said it was poison." 

"Oh, Hyne!" she cried. 

"Mom, I need you to do something for me. I need a number where I can contact Maia. I could get it from Squall, but I don't want to bother him with that right now." 

Mom took several deep breaths and said, "Of course. I'll find it and drive over, all right?" 

"Sure," I said. 

"How's Squall taking this?" 

"Not great," I said. 

"All right, Micala, I'll be there soon."  
  
  
"Thanks, mom," I said. "I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie," she said, and I heard her begin to sniffle again. 

I replaced the phone in it's cradle and peeked out at Gabriel, who stared out at the ocean, a blank expression on his face. I felt terrible for him as I watched him deal with his grief alone and I said a silent prayer to wish all of this away.   


Upstairs, Squall was still holding Rinoa's limp form in his arms. He was no longer sobbing, or even crying, but the look on his face was heart wrenching. I could see how lost he was without her to lean on, how empty his life would be without her in it. He'd told Rinoa once that she was the one thing that made his life worth living. It was a surprise to me how vulnerable Squall really was, and how much he truly needed those he loved in his life. It shouldn't have been a surprise, I guess, since almost everyone depended on others to survive, to make their life bearable, but I'd never realized that he too felt that way. But it didn't make him weak in my eyes, merely human. 

"Squall?" I asked as I approached. "It's time to let her go." 

"Just a little longer." 

"The coroner's on his way," I said as I placed my hand on his arm. 

"Let me stay with her until then," he asked as he looked up at me, his eyes bleak with sorrow. "Please." 

I nodded. "Ok," I whispered. "Can I get you anything?" 

"A glass of water would be good," he mumbled and placed a kiss on Rinoa's forehead. "Hyne, she's so cold." 

"I'll be right back," I told him and headed downstairs for the water. 

I opened one of the cabinets and retrieved a glass from the shelf. I rinsed it thoroughly, fearing that perhaps all the glasses had been contaminated by poison. Call it paranoia, but I wasn't about to take any chances. 

After I'd filled the glass with ice and water, I headed back towards the stairs, and I heard the sound of my mother's car idling in the driveway. I went to the front door and peeked out the curtain. She was there, behind the wheel, sobbing into her hands. 

As I placed my hand on the door knob to go comfort her, there was a bright flash, followed by a powerful explosion that shook the very ground I stood on. The window I'd just peered out of shattered, bits of glass rained in and sprinkled across the floor. The door itself rattled on it's hinges. Smoke as black as tar poured in through the ruined window, stealing the very breath from my lungs. 

I let out a distressed scream and flung the door open. What was once my mother's car was now a twisted, smoking pile of metal. Tongues of fire danced where the engine should have been, leaping towards the sky. Black smoke curled up towards the sky, filling the air with the scent of burning petrol and rubber. The windshield was gone, and something on the interior burned so hot, the flames there were a vivid blue. 

"Mom!" I screamed out as I ran towards the car. "MOM!" 

The heat of the fire is what drove me back, leaving me unable to reach her. After a moment's hesitation, I summoned my GF, Kahuna, the God of the tides, in hopes of putting out the flames. He appeared before me, his deeply tanned skin glistening with water and he let loose a great tidal wave, a wall of water that crashed down over the wreckage. 

Though Kahuna had not entirely put out the flames, the worst of them had been extinguished, and I slowly approached the car, afraid of what I might find inside. I didn't want to see her smoldering corpse in the driver's seat, but I had to know. Perhaps she'd already gotten out when it exploded. Perhaps she'd been able to escape. 

Cautiously, I peeked into what was left of the driver's side window, and my blood ran cold when I spied what was left of her, which wasn't much. Her body was charred, and in some places, I could actually see bone that had been singed by the flames as her skin had burned away. Screams of anguish erupted from my throat as I fell on my ass and tried to scramble away from the car. 

The sound of the explosion had brought both Squall and Gabriel to the door, and they watched me with a shocked fascination, both unable to move from where they stood. When I reached the yard, I curled up in the grass and screamed into my hands. I don't know how long I lay there screaming before Gabriel seized me and pulled me against him. "Dad, go call for help," Gabriel commanded. "Now!" 

"M . .mom . . ." I stuttered as I shivered with a sudden chill. "Sh . . . sh . . . she's . .d . . .dead." 

"Shh," Gabriel breathed in my ear. "Hyne, make this stop," he whispered, and echoed exactly what I'd been thinking. 

It was the sound of my cell phone ringing that brought me out of my shock. I took it from my pocket. "It's him," I said and stared at Gabriel. "I want you to listen in." 

He nodded as I pressed the answer button and then leaned in so that he could hear the other party. 

"Hello, Micala." 

"Gideon," I replied as my eyes fixed on the remains of my mother's car. 

"Three down, three to go," Gideon said, and laughed. "I suppose you regret not playing my game with me." 

Gabriel paled and covered his mouth as if trying to suppress a scream. 

"You would have killed them anyway," I replied. "Tell me something. How could you kill your own mother?" 

Gideon sighed. "That was an accident," he said. "Your mother was supposed to die last night, not mine. But, my mother knew too much anyway, so it's not that great a loss." 

Beside me, Gabriel gasped and backed away from me as the truth hit him. He'd heard it. He had his proof. I watched his face crumple and his expression change from shock to rage. He felt what I felt. 

"You sick son of a bitch," I murmured. "You must realize, though, that your mother gave me something before she died." 

"What could she possibly give you?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

"She gave me permission to kick your ass," I replied. "She knew what you are, and now, I do too." 

"Oh, I suppose you're a sorceress now?" he mocked. 

"I am," I said coldly. "Run and hide, Gideon, because if I find you, you're fucked." 

Rather than hearing him gloat, I pushed the end button and stuffed the phone in my pocket as I turned to look at Gabriel. He sat paralyzed in the grass a few feet away, his face pale and his eyes empty. He was too shocked and hurt to cry, too stunned by the truth to speak. 

The calm that stole over me was odd. My mother had just been torched, yet I felt nothing. I wanted so badly to grieve for her, I wanted to cry out all the tears she deserved, yet I couldn't. The part of me that felt anguish had shut down entirely, leaving me with nothing but that strange calm. It wasn't comforting, it was more disturbing than anything to feel so relaxed when I should have been a wreck. Her death should have been the straw that broke the chocobo's back, but it left me feeling stronger than before. 

I must have seemed strange to you, daddy, when I called you with the news of her death. There was no emotion in my voice when I told you what happened, not even when I practically ordered you to go away, to the lighthouse on the Cape of Good Hope until this was all over. That calm was my way of coping, my way of striving on through the worst, for that had yet to come.   
  
  


***notes*** 

Now Quisty lovers are going to flame me....*L*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	20. Revelations

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 19

Revelations

With everyone around me devastated by tragedy, the responsibilities all fell into my lap. No one else was capable of making the arrangements for a double funeral, so the burden of making the phone calls and the plans to lay them to rest became my job. All of it I handled with a cold efficiency, as if I no longer had a heart, as if I could no longer feel pain or grief. It must have seemed that way to everyone, but it really wasn't the case. It was just that no one had the strength to do anything more than grieve, what with three tragic deaths in less than a week, and I was duty bound to take care of everyone and every thing. Besides, I couldn't shake that strange, cold, calm that had settled over me. Truly, all I wanted to do was cry along with everyone else, but I couldn't. I know now that was just my way of coping with the loss, but at the time, it really bothered me to be so calm, when I should have been an absolute wreck. 

Late that evening, I drove the train station to pick Maia up, since I'd been forced to cast Sleep on all three of the men to ease their grief and exhaustion. As I waited for her train to arrive, I sat on the hood of the car and chain smoked, wondering why this all happened. There had to be a more complicated explanation as to why Gideon had snapped and why he felt he had to destroy my life, but I wasn't able to come up with anything. Sure, I'd cheated, even though I hadn't realized it at the time, but that wasn't a good enough excuse to murder a four year old girl and two women. And, yeah, I beat the shit out of him and shot him in the knee, but he tried to kill me, for Hyne's sake. Could he really blame me for acting in self defense? 

What I was able to understand was that he had always been disturbed. Rinoa's memories told me a hundred stories of his worrisome behavior, and I couldn't deny that there had always been some kind of imbalance. What I didn't understand was how we could all miss it. In hindsight, there were so many signs of his psychosis, but none of us had ever picked up on it. What we'd seen was a funny, talented guy, not a cold blooded murderer, and none of us would have ever dreamed he'd do something like this. 

When Maia's train pulled into the station, I walked slowly to the platform. She was the only passenger to exit the train, and she carried only her gunblade case and a duffle bag with her. I'd expected that she too would be distraught, but I was surprised to see her dry eyed without a trace of expression on her face. "Hey," I greeted as I took the bag from her. 

Maia merely nodded her greeting and opened the car door. 

"Wait," I cautioned her as I crouched down and slid underneath the car in search of any suspicious attachments. The undercarriage of the car looked normal, so I popped the hood and found it to be devoid of any abnormal device. I'd done this before I drove to pick her up, but I wasn't going to take any chances. The car had been out of sight for several minutes, so it was a good idea to check again. 

"What are you doing?" she asked me as I felt along the inside of the wheel wells for anything suspicious. 

"You don't want to know." 

She stared at me with a blank expression. 

I opened the driver side door and felt underneath the seats and opened the glove box. There was nothing out of the ordinary. "Ok," I said. "Get in." 

Maia climbed in and put her things in the back seat. As she bucked her seat belt, she turned to me and stared in a strange way. "What's going on? Why are you acting so paranoid." 

"Because I am paranoid," I said and I lit a cigarette. "It's complicated." 

"So explain it," she replied. "I've got time." 

I sighed and sat back in my seat. I faced quite a dilemma in whether or not to tell her. I could trust her, no doubt, but I didn't know if she'd believe me. 

"Whatever is going on, it involves me too," she said, "so you might as well spill it." 

So I told her everything that had happened thus far. I didn't give her as much detail as I'd given Gabriel, but enough to understand the situation. She was right, after all. Her mother had died because of this mess, and I think maybe she wanted vengeance too. Though her expression remained calm, I could sense a deep rage brewing within her. I didn't know how I knew this, since she appeared emotionless, but I was sure she was angry. 

What got me was her lack of surprise. She'd known too, about Gideon's tendencies towards the psychotic, and she took the news rather well. "I'm surprised he held out this long," she mumbled and rolled down the window. 

I cocked my head in curiosity. "You knew?" 

"I've always known what he was," she said and wiped her chocolate bangs from her eyes. 

"How did you know?" 

"I don't want to answer that," she said and her lip trembled ever so slightly. In her eyes was a deep hurt, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness towards her. 

"Maia, please?" 

I'd never seen her cry before, so I was shocked to see tears spill from the corners of her eyes. "Micala, please. It's best if I don't talk about it." 

I placed my hand on hers and could feel the tremor of fear in her bones. He'd done something to her, something ugly, and it must have been bad, for Maia Leonhart was one of the most emotionally restrained people I'd ever met. "Maia, what did he do to you?" I whispered. "Please, tell me." 

Maia took a deep breath and sighed. Her voice was steady and composed "If I tell you, you have to swear to me that you won't repeat a word. Not to anyone, not even Gabriel." 

"I promise," I said and squeezed her hand gently in mine. 

"When I was eleven or twelve, he used to come to my room at night . . . and touch me. He would tell me it was normal, that we were s_upposed_ to mess around like that," she said. There was a bitter edge to her voice, as if somewhere inside she harbored a deep hatred for him, and I can't blame her a bit for that. "It went on for a few months like that, and then one night, when everyone was gone, he raped me. In _my own_ bed, in _my own_ house, and there was no one around to hear me scream.. And after that, any opportunity to be alone with me, he took." 

"How long?" I managed to whisper. 

"Until he took off." 

"Oh, Maia," I breathed. My throat tightened and I felt a chill pass through me. I tightened my grip on her hand. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"Do you really think anyone would have believed me?" she asked as she turned her blue eyes towards me. "Besides, he said if I told anyone, he'd kill mom and dad, Gabriel, and then me. Said he'd make me watch while he killed them, and he was serious, too." 

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Gideon would do something like that to his own sister. It shouldn't have shocked me, but it did. It was sick and wrong. He'd stolen away her innocence, taken what was not his to take from her, what should have been _given_ to someone else of her own free will. Hyne, the relief she must have felt when he left. I can only imagine how it must have been for her, to keep a secret like that. Maia was four years my junior, and my relationship with Gideon had lasted more than a year before he took off. To think, all that time Gideon and I had dated, he'd been molesting Maia. The more I learned about Gideon, the less I wanted to know. The shit was getting way too deep for my liking, and all I wanted to do was end this. 

"Maia, I'm sorry," I whispered and hugged her. She resisted a little, but then I felt her arms encircle me and she sobbed into my shoulder for what seemed like an hour but was probably only a few minutes. I felt so badly for her. To keep it secret for years, it must have been a terrible weight on her shoulders. How small and afraid she must have felt. She'd been to young to fight back, and at the time, Gideon was amazingly strong. I can imagine how out matched she'd been, considering she'd inherited her mother's lithe frame, and that Gideon was apparently possessed by the devil. 

"You don't know how good it feels to finally tell someone about this," she said when she pulled away. "I just never imagined it would be you I told." 

I felt a kind of sisterly affection for her, a need to protect her. It was strange, feeling that way towards someone not related to me, but I couldn't help it. "Well, Maia," I said softly. "Whether you know it or not, you've got a friend in me." 

"A friend?" she asked, a little surprised. 

"Yeah." 

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled a little.   


It was nearly dawn when we arrived at the Leonhart's house. Maia went directly to her room, claiming exhaustion, so I checked on you, daddy, and found that you were sound asleep in the guest room. Squall too, was snoring lightly in the master bedroom that just hours before, he'd shared with his wife. With a weary sigh, I ascended the stairs to Gabriel's room. The only free room was Gideon's, and I'd be damned if I was going to sleep in there. 

Slowly, I undressed and climbed into the bed beside Gabriel, leaned my head into his shoulder and slung my arm across his chest. He stirred a little, opened his eyes and yawned. "Hi," he said and turned his body to face mine. 

"Hi," I whispered back and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"You been up all night?" 

I nodded and tried to stifle a yawn of my own. "Maia's home." 

"Thanks for picking her up." 

"No problem." 

He paused. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Micala. About Gideon." 

"Told you I wasn't nuts," I said and buried my face in his chest. His hand gently traced the contours of my back and I found this to be very relaxing. "Hmm, that feels nice," I murmured and yawned. 

"Did you get in touch with Laguna and Julien?" 

"Yep. They're going to fly in first thing tomorrow on the _Armageddon._" 

"Maybe they should just stay in Esthar. They might be in less danger there." 

"Gabe, it doesn't matter where they are. If Gideon wants them dead, he'll find some way to do it." 

"I know . . ." he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Just can't believe Gideon did this, you know? I never saw it coming." 

"Nobody did." 

"I'm . . . scared for you." 

"Don't be," I said. "But understand that I'm going to have to kill him." 

He put his finger to my lips, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. I understood why he wouldn't want to hear me speak of killing his flesh and blood. I think he still had some hope it was all a mistake. 

I wondered if Gideon had ever done anything to hurt him, but I didn't ask. "Hold me," I whispered instead, as I snuggled closer. "I want to feel your arms around me." 

"All right, but I'll warn you, once I've got you I'll never let go," he said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"Hmm, that sounds good to me," I murmured. I was unable to keep my eyes open, and soon, I drifted to sleep, locked in his embrace.   
  


I only slept for a few hours before I woke from a nightmare about Aida. After that, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I dressed and looked in on Squall, and then on you, daddy. Both of you were still sound asleep, so I peeked in Maia's door, and was surprised to see her sitting in one of the two chairs by the window, staring out at the ocean. There was a stiff wind that made the sea choppy, and the waves were ideal for surfing. 

"Hey," I called to her. 

"Come in," she said without looking at me. 

I entered and took a seat across from her. "You all right?" 

She nodded and placed her fingertips in her mouth. She'd always had this habit of biting her nails. Most people do it when they're nervous or frustrated, but with Maia, she never appeared to be either. "You slept in Gabriel's room." 

"Yeah," I said and felt my cheeks flare with embarrassment. 

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Does he know about Gideon?" 

I could only nod. 

Maia sighed and said, "So what are we going to do?" 

"_We_ are going to do nothing. _ I_ am going to kill him." 

"I have a reason to want him dead too," she said and stared back at me. "He fucked up my life, Micala. He killed my mother, consequently fucking up what's left of my father's life." 

"Fine, we'll work together," I said, not really loving the idea. "Problem is, we don't know what he has planned next." 

"Use the information I gave you last night. He'll be so ticked that I told someone, he'll come running to us." 

"You sure you want to do that, Maia? Gabe's already on his shit list, but as far as I know, your father's still safe. What if he comes for him instead?" 

Maia rubbed her eyes. "I didn't say I had it all figured out." 

I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. "Maia, I don't want to risk anyone else's life over this. It's me he wants, so we have to figure out a way to get him to come to me." 

"How do we do that?" 

It was then that the idea came to me, and together, we formulated a plan that just might work.   


  
  


**notes** 

Hope you had a great holiday...... :) 


	21. Family Reunion

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

**__**

**Chapter 20**

Family Reunion

Maia and I spent the morning drinking coffee and playing video games as we discussed our plan to lure Gideon to us. The plan wasn't without it's flaws or risks, but it was the best we could do for the time being, as we had no idea what Gideon might have had planned for us. I worried over details, while Maia assured me that it would be all right. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that things would get even uglier before it was all over, and I couldn't make that fear of ending up alone go away either. I decided right there, if Gideon killed everyone I loved before he got to me, then I'd let him take me too. It was a childish and stupid way to think, really, but I had trouble imagining what I'd do if everyone were gone. I didn't vocalize this to Maia, but I thought about it a lot. 

Once all the men had woken up, Maia and I made breakfast for them, and then the two of us drove to Garden to speak with Xu, who was acting commander while Squall was on leave. Honestly, I didn't think he'd ever go back, not with Rinoa gone. He was pretty bad off. He hadn't touched his breakfast, and all he did was sit and stare out the window with a blank look on his face. 

"You really think we can pull this off, Micala?" Maia asked as I pulled into my mother's parking space in the Garden garage. 

"I guess we'll find out," I mumbled. 

As per usual, I bypassed all formalities, headed straight for the commander's office and barged in as if I had the right. Xu looked up from her desk with annoyance and threw down her pen when she saw that it was me. Xu Kushimura has never liked me, not entirely because I'm a mouthy little smart ass, but also because of you, Daddy. I guess she never forgave you after the Sorceress War. Anyway, Xu had been the one who'd protested my enrollment at Garden more than anyone else. It had been Xu that sent me to the brig for any reason at all, and at the moment, she looked as if she wished to do exactly that. 

"What is it Almasy?" she barked out at me and tucked a lock of salt and pepper hair behind her ear. 

"Pardon the intrusion," I said as I took a seat in front of her desk. "But there is something I need to discuss with you, _Kushimura_." 

Maia mumbled something about tact as she followed suit, but I didn't hear exactly what she'd said, and it didn't matter. 

"Make it brief, I have a lot of work to do." 

"Of course. As you know, both my mother and Rinoa Leonhart died yesterday," I began. 

Unexpectedly, Xu's eyes welled up and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Yes, very sad news. Your mother and I were friends . . . before she married your father." 

"That's touching, Kushimura, but I'm not here to discuss that," I said and Maia smacked me in the back of the head. "Oww," I muttered as I rubbed the spot. 

Xu stiffened and glared at me. "Then what is it?" 

"Micala has become a sorceress," Maia explained before I could speak. 

"You're the sorceress?" Xu asked and let out a hearty chuckle. "Oh, that's rich! So, Almasy, should I call the troops in before you open the floodgates to hell or do you plan to be a good sorceress?" 

"Will you shut the fuck up and listen to us? Please?" I asked as I sat up. "I'm not really in the mood to dick around with you today." 

"Watch your mouth, girl," she said, still chuckling, "Still, that's the best joke I've heard in a long time." 

"Oh, it's no joke, Kushimura," I said and grinned at her. "I am a real Sorceress, like it or not." 

Xu became serious and she stared at me. "This is for real?" 

I nodded and I propped my feet up on her desk. "Sorceress Micala, at your service." 

She placed her face in her hands and groaned. "Holy Hyne on a cross, we are so SCREWED!" 

This made me laugh. I could tell what she was thinking without even asking, and I found it quite humorous. 

"Can we continue?" Maia asked. "My grandfather is scheduled to arrive an about half an hour, so if we could hurry this along a little . . ." 

Xu lifted her head and stared at the wall behind me. "This complicates things," she muttered and focused her gaze on me. "As Squall is unable to serve as commander at present, and I am only able to do so temporarily, since I currently have custody of my grandchildren and don't have time, I was asked to appoint someone in my place. Naturally, I wanted to pick a top level SeeD with a good record and strong leadership capabilities for this task."  
  
  
"Kushimura, we don't have time for this," I prompted. 

"Can it, Almasy. You listen to me first," she ordered. "Anyway, it was a difficult process, really, since many of our higher ranking SeeDs are in specialized fields and many of them are better at taking orders than giving them. So, I was faced with a difficult situation, you see, because you, Almasy, are the only one suited for the job." 

I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" 

"I wish I were. I didn't want you to be our best option, I really didn't, but the fact remains, you are," she said. "However, in light of this news, that you're the new Sorceress, I am forced to choose another. An organization that was created to defeat the Sorceress can not have a Sorceress as it's commander." 

"But if I wasn't a sorceress, you'd appoint me Commander?" I asked. 

Xu nodded, albeit reluctantly. "That's irony for you, don't you think, Almasy?" 

I chuckled and leaned back in my chair. "Crap. I always wanted to be commander." 

"Yes, well, you're a Sorceress, which in my opinion is ten times worse," Xu said. 

"Are you finished?" I asked. 

"For now," she said. "What was it that you wanted to discuss?" 

"Well," I began, "Since I am a Sorceress, it's only right that I should have a reception with a parade and all, and I want to do it right here at Garden in a week from Friday. We could invite all the important people, you know, presidents, military generals, leaders of small independent nations. It would be a perfect opportunity for the both of us, you see, because I will be able to announce my title, and you will be able to shmooze with the bigshots and maybe even line up a few contracts." 

What I didn't tell her was that I hoped such an event would lure Gideon to me so that I could kill him. If the plan worked, he would show up for it, and I had no doubt he'd make his presence known, though I was certain he wouldn't do it in front of the public. He still wanted everyone to think he was a nice guy, and it wouldn't be very nice to kill the most recent sorceress for sport in front of an audience. 

Xu cocked her head at me. "That's an excellent idea!" 

I was surprised. I'd expected a little more argument. "You must understand, though, I have perfectly selfish reasons for doing so." 

"And those reasons are?" 

"I might as well tell you," I said with a sigh and looked at Maia. I hadn't breathed a word about Gabriel and I to her, so this would be news to her as well. "Gabriel Leonhart and I have decided to get married. Rather than have two separate events, I thought we might save ourselves the trouble and do this all at once. So, I'd like for it to be an engagement party as well." 

"Hmph. I thought the Leonhart boy had better taste in women, but I think it's a fine idea," Xu said. "Please speak with Selphie Kinneas about making the arrangements."  
  
"Of course," I said as I slid my feet off the desk and let them fall to the floor with a thud. "Thank you for your time, Kushimura." 

"Any time, Almasy," she said and she returned her attention to her stack of papers. 

"Oh, yeah," I said as I paused before the door. Maia had already left the office and I was alone with Xu. "By the way, I'll call you before I decide to open those floodgates."  
  
  
Xu shook her head and waved me away with her hand, but I heard her chuckle as I closed the door behind me. We spent nearly an hour discussing the plans with Selphie Kinneas, who was bubbling over with excitement as usual. She was thrilled to be put in charge of such an event, and since it had been several months since the annual Garden Festival, she was just itching to throw another party. She'd actually been considering planning an event for no reason at all when we walked into her office. 

As we headed back to the car, Maia stopped me. "When were you planning to tell me about you and Gabriel?" 

"Are you angry with me?" 

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all."  
  
  
"Well, kid," I said and patted her on the back, "You're one of the first to know, so feel honored." 

Maia paused and stared out into space, as if deep in thought. Her expression was blank, like her father's had been this morning. I've always wondered what goes on inside their heads when they do that. They always seem to look as if their minds has totally left their bodies, as if there's nothing but a shell of them left. 

"What?"  
  
  
She looked at me and smiled slowly. "Before we leave, there's something I have to show you. Come on."  
  
  
"What is it?" I asked, curious. 

"Just follow me," she said and dashed back down the hallway. 

I followed her all the way to the training center which was nearly empty thanks to early afternoon classes and lunch periods. "You wanted to show me the training center?" I asked. "Maia, your surprises suck." 

"Patience is a virtue," she said. "Let's find a T-rexaur." 

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you mad?" 

She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "Mom gave me a gift the day I graduated. She told me to keep it secret and only use it if I had to, but I want you to see it because I think it might help us out." 

"So show me already," I urged. 

"We need a T-rexaur first." 

It didn't take long for us to find one. It came at us, baring it's razor sharp teeth and it roared in fury, quite upset that we'd disturbed it. I drew my blade, ready to attack, but Maia held her hand out to stop me. "Wait," she said and she made an elaborate pattern in the air before her and from all around us came the roar of a lion. 

I glanced down as I watched the form rise from the ground below us and he slowly rose into the air, magnificent and beautiful. Above us was the most gorgeous GF I'd ever laid eyes on. He appeared a lion, though in black and red and his mane of gray. Upon his back a pair of wings unfurled as he stretched from what must have been a long slumber . Cautiously, he flexed his talons and swished his tail. Then, he let out a roar of rage and slapped the T-rexaur with his claw. The creature shrieked and smacked the GF with it's tail, to which he responded with the most powerful attack I'd ever witnessed. The sky around us became twilight and the world began to spin with dizzying speed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a pulsar of sorts hit the T-rexaur, causing it to disintegrate into an noxious vapor before my eyes. 

Maia dismissed the GF and turned to me with a smile. "What do you think?"  
  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I cried in disbelief. How could Maia keep such a powerful asset a secret? If it were in my possession, I would certainly use it, for it must have been the strongest ever. 

"That," she said as she turned back to where the T-rexuar once stood, "was Griever."  
  
  
I shook my head. "Griever's a myth. He doesn't exist." 

Maia smiled at me. "Oh, he does exist, and he's mine." 

Our instructors had always told us that there had never been such a GF as Griever, that he was just a story someone had made up to impress his friends with. "If that's the real thing, the where the hell did you get it?" 

"Mom," Maia said. "Gabriel got the gunblade when he graduated. I got the big daddy of all GF's." 

"Fine," I said, exasperated. "Where did your mom get it?" 

"Time compression, from Ultimecia," Maia said and she looked at her watch. "Hey, they should be landing soon. We'd better go." 

She was right. Laguna and Julian were to arrive at any minute in the Armageddon. I said a silent prayer that they had made it all right as we sped off towards the clearing located about a mile away from Garden. I didn't know what I'd do if something happened, and they ended up dead. As luck would have it, they were just about to land as I pulled up and I almost leapt out of the car in anticipation. It had been so long since I'd seen Julian, I could not wait a second longer to see him, for I worried that it might be the last time. 

Julian was the first to disembark and I ran as fast as I could to him and threw myself into his arms. "How's my baby sister?" he asked as he squeezed me tight. 

"As good as can be expected," I said. 

"Let me look at you," he said and held me at arm's length. He looked me up and down and smiled broadly. "Hyne, Micala, you're all grown up! You look just like . . . mom . . ." With that, his mood changed. The sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking, and it was difficult to keep my emotions in check as I looked at him. He was no longer the baby faced kid I remembered, but a handsome young man, and it was a bit of a surprise. Daddy, he looked so much like you! 

"Maia!" Laguna cried, diverting my attention away from my brother. Laguna Loire looked as feeble as one might expect a man of eighty might look as he stepped off the Armageddon with Ellone at his side. However, the mad dash he made to his granddaughter defied his age, and he scooped her up and spun her around. "How I've missed you Maia!" he cried as he showered her face with kisses. 

Maia was quite embarrassed by his display of excitement and said, "Come on gramps, put me down. You're going to hurt yourself." 

"May be old, but I'm not dead," he said with a laugh and he set her gently on her feet. 

"Laguna, you shouldn't behave that way at your age," Ellone scolded. 

"I'm not an old man," he told her, "so don't treat me like one. OOhhh, leg cramp!" 

"Glad you all made it," I said. "I wish you all could have come under better circumstances." 

Julian looked away, and I could see he felt guilty. He hadn't made it for Aida's funeral, but at least he was here for mom's. I couldn't really understand why he'd been unable to come the first time, but I wasn't upset with him. Gently, I placed my hand on his arm and whispered, "I'm glad you're home."   
  


***NOTE***   
DEC 29, 2002   
I have expanded the dialogue between Micala and Gideon in the first chapter. It's much longer than the original conversation, and I think it's better. I have also made a few changes in the prologue, there aren't too many changes there to speak of. I plan to go through the chapters I have already posted and make a few changes since the holidays have kept people away from their computers and I'm not getting much in the way of reviews, so if you're interested, re-read them and post your comments. If I re-write a passage of dialogue, I'll let you know....so that if you want to read it, you can. 

Also, my mother gave me a baby Iguana for Christmas and she needs a name. Trouble is, I'm stumped. So, how about you guys help me out and post a suggestion with your review? I'll dedicate a chapter to you if I choose the name you suggest. How's that? The Iguana is female, so don't give me any weirdness like Bubba or Brutus please....also, as much as I'd like to, no FF names, either. I already have a pair of chocolate labs named Raijin and Fujin....people already think I'm obsessed with FF, so I kind of need to tone it down a little. That said, suggest away!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Cold Hearted

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

Chapter 21

Cold Hearted

Mom and Rinoa's funeral was grim at best, both a dreary and sad affair that left all of us feeling empty. It was difficult to imagine life without them in it, and it was hard the grasp the fact that they wouldn't be there tomorrow or ever again. It was an unreal feeling - they're alive and healthy one moment, and the next, they're gone for good. I don't know about anyone else but it seemed impossible to me to believe that once someone died, they were gone forever. You're there, and then . . . not. 

For me, it really drove home the fact that I had to stop Gideon before he had a chance to take the rest of them away from us. Through the entire burial ceremony, I focused not on the minister's words or my own sadness. Instead, I focused only on saving what was left of my family because it was the only thing preventing me from breaking down. I could cry later, after it was all over. Until then, I had to hold it all back because it was the only way for me to keep going. It was as if by holding back my true emotions, grief converted into strength, hurt to energy, rage into determination. I feared that if I did stop and give myself time to grieve, I'd lose my edge and I'd lose sight of what it was I wanted, no, _needed_ to do. 

After all the catering trays and half empty cups had been cleaned up from the reception, Julian and I stepped out onto the patio to get some fresh air. Well, Julian wanted air, but I just wanted a cigarette. 

"Micala, can I ask you something?" Julian began. 

"Shoot," I said as I exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

"I don't mean to imply that you're not hurting, but, how can you be so calm? None of this seems to bother you." 

I turned slowly and stared at my feet. I very nearly lost my composure right then, and my voice trembled when I spoke. "Julian, you can't understand what it's been like for me because you haven't been here," I said as gently as I could. I didn't want to make him feel guilty for being gone so long, but the fact remained that he hadn't been here and he didn't know the real story behind any of it. 

"Still, you're being pretty cold," Julian said. 

"You didn't have to watch them die and not be able to do anything about it," I said as I crushed out my cigarette. "You didn't watch as Aida fell into that damned hole. You didn't sit beside Rinoa as she struggled for her last breaths of air, and you didn't see mom literally seconds before her car exploded, and you sure as hell didn't see what her body looked like afterwards! You weren't the one who saw them die,_ I was_, so you'll have to forgive me if I seem cold. It's the only way I can still function." 

Julian stood up and embraced me, and he pressed his face into my hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me." 

"It's ok, Jules," I said as I pushed him away gently. "Just, don't be so judgmental. I am hurting, on the inside, even if it doesn't show on the outside." 

He nodded and bit his lip. "You think dad will be all right?" 

I smiled a little. "He's an Almasy." 

"Oh, Hyne," Julian mumbled. "Here we go with the 'you can't kill an Almasy' speech." 

"That's right, so don't you go and do something stupid like die on me," I said and I punched him in the arm. "I'm gonna go check on the others. You need anything?" 

"Naw, I'm all right," he said and he sat down in the lounge he'd previously vacated. 

Gabriel was busy entertaining Laguna and Ellone, and he threw me a pained smile as I entered. Laguna was rambling on about Rinoa's mother Julia Heartilly, a story that most of us had heard a thousand times or more since we were children. I could tell both Gabriel and Elle were bored of it, but they endured it, nodded in the right places and laughed when expected. I took the opportunity of Laguna's distraction to go upstairs and check on Maia. 

I found her in her room and she stared listlessly out the window as I took a seat on her bed. "Maia?" I asked. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Death," she said. 

"Don't," I told her. "Think about life instead." 

Maia didn't reply for several long seconds, and her eyes never once moved from the window. "Have you ever wanted to die?" she asked in a voice so soft, I could barely hear her. 

"Only once," I replied. 

"When Danau tortured you." 

"No," I said. "Not really. I just wanted to go home. It was when Aida died that I wished I'd died along with her." I pinched my arm to keep from crying, though it was hard to stay focused when the memories flooded my mind like poison. 

"I think about it a lot, Micala. Especially now that I know about what Gideon's done. Mom's gone and Dad's a wreck. Gabriel's preoccupied with you. No one would miss me if I died right now," she whispered. 

"Maia, why are you talking like this?" I asked, afraid for her. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Because I'm nothing. Because I don't care if I live or die. Because I have nothing to live_ for._" 

"You have a lot to live for," I said. "You're a fool if you don't believe that." 

"Why exactly should I live?" she asked. "I can never have a relationship with anyone because of what Gideon did to me. Thanks to him, I have no libido to speak of, I can't trust anyone, hell, I don't even think of myself as female anymore. I'm more like a machine. All I'm good for is fighting, and I'm not great at that either." 

I seized her by the shoulders and made her stand up. "Listen to me, Maia," I growled. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this feel sorry for me crap when you _know_ you have a lot to live for. What he did to you is fucked up, yeah, I'm with you on that, but you have a choice Maia. You have a _choice_. You either try to leave it behind and move on, or you sit here and waste away." 

She glared at me with cold blue eyes. "You don't even know what I went through." 

"I know enough," I said back, refusing to flinch away from her glare. "I also know that what happened was not your fault, so don't you dare sit here and think that it's your fault, and don't you dare think of yourself as nothing! Gideon wins if you let him make you a victim." 

"I am a victim," she whispered as her eyes lowered so that I couldn't see them. 

"You don't have to be," I said as I released her. 

I wanted to cry for her. I wanted to feel bad. I wanted to help her. I wanted to slap her silly for being so strong, and acting so weak. I wanted to take her in my arms and let her cry it all out. I wanted to . . . kill Gideon. 

For the first time, I truly saw what kind of damage he'd done to her, the real damage, and it hurt to see how completely he'd managed to ruin her. The damage wasn't physical, though it may have been initially inflicted through physical means. No, Maia's scars were psychological, and in telling me, she'd dug up a whole crop of buried feelings she'd put aside or hidden from herself. In confessing, she'd demolished a carefully constructed front of distance and disinterest, and now she was paying the price for not being able to deal with her hurt for so many years. 

"When we kill him," she said slowly, "I want to be the one to strike the final blow." 

"All right," I agreed. "If anyone deserves it, it would be you. And maybe, once this is all over, you can finally heal." 

Maia burst into tears and collapsed into my arms at hearing these words, and I truly felt as if I were her sister. I so wanted to give her the comfort she needed, but I knew that only time would be able to give her that. Time wouldn't erase it, but perhaps it would shrink such a deep pain to a dull ache. And, for the first time, with her rail thin form in my arms, I realized how young and small she really was. I'd never really thought of her as younger than me, and she'd never acted anything but adult, but the truth was, she was still just a kid. A kid with a lot of baggage. 

"Promise me that we'll kill him," she whispered as she wiped away her tears. "Promise me." 

"We'll kill him," I swore with all the confidence I could muster. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's dead." 

She sniffled and pulled away. "Micala, teach me to fight like you do. Tell me how to be strong." 

I smiled at my feet, amused that she wanted to be like me. She didn't know that being me came with a completely different set of problems and baggage. "Maia, you don't want to be like me." 

Her eyes pleaded with me as she wiped away her tears. She desperately needed a friend, a sister and a role model. Why she chose me to be all those things, I'll never know, since I've never thought of myself as someone to look up to. No one looked up to an Almasy, after all. But, because she needed me so much, I couldn't let her down. "I can't turn you into me, but I can help you train." 

Maia nodded. "Thanks," she said with a grateful smile. "That means a lot." 

"You're welcome," I replied. 

"If you don't mind," she said as she returned her gaze to the window, "I'd like to be alone for a while." 

"You gonna be ok?" I asked. 

"I'll be fine."  
  
  
"You sure?" 

She nodded and smiled. 

"I'll be in Gabe's room if you need me."   


Upstairs, I kicked off my shoes and curled up on Gabriel's bed with the intent of taking a nap. Perhaps I could have gone home to sleep in my own bed, but I couldn't face the empty house and the utter disconnection from the others. I wanted to be where they were, so that should something happen, I'd be there. And besides, Gabriel's bed seemed so much more comfortable than my own. Maybe it was because it was his, and it made me feel close to him, even though he wasn't there. 

Minutes after I closed my eyes, I was asleep. I dreamed of fire, yet I wasn't afraid of it. I _was_ the fire. I was the flames and the heat and the fuel upon which it burned. 

Then, I saw myself in my sorceress form. Tongues of fire danced around my bare feet, and my gunblade reflected the orangy light like a mirror. I had not wings, but black feathers tied into my hair, very much like those the Centra tribes had worn a thousand years ago to signify victory. Unlike other sorceresses, who favored exotic clothing and ornaments, the feathers were the only significant alteration to my appearance. 

I awoke suddenly when something touched my face and lightly caressed my jaw bone. I groaned and opened my eyes, but there was no one there. I sat up in a panic and glanced around the room, only to find that I was completely alone. With a breath of relief, I lay back once again and closed my eyes. When I drifted back to sleep, I didn't dream at all. 

I must have slept quite heavily, because when my eyes opened again, there was someone in the room, for I heard a grief filled and frantic voice speaking in a hushed voice. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I spied Gabriel by the window holding my cell phone to his ear. 

"But why Gideon? Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Your own mother? How could you? 

I froze as I realized what was happening. Though I couldn't hear Gideon's reply, I could see by the look on Gabriel's face that he didn't like the answer. 

"Just leave her alone, ok? You've already put her through hell, and it's time to stop this. No . . . No, Gid, that was a mistake, all right? No . . . Don't threaten me, Gideon." 

It was then that I snatched the phone from Gabriel's hand and pressed it to my ear. He hadn't realized I was awake and he jumped slightly at my touch.   
  
  
"I'll kill her first," Gideon said, "because if I can't have her, you can't either." 

"Is that a fact?" I asked as I dodged Gabriel's attempt to retrieve the phone. 

Gideon paused, but only for a second. "Hello, Micala." 

"Thought you said you were going to kill everyone and then me." 

"I make the rules," he replied, "so I can change them if I want." 

"Wrong," I said. "I make the rules now." 

"No," he said. "This is my game. I make the rules." 

"Killing innocent people is not a game." 

"Sure it is. You just don't know how to play." 

"You're one sick fuck, you know that?" I asked.   
  
  
Gabriel snatched the phone back from me and sent me a seething look of reproach. "Gideon, just stop this, ok? You don't need to take this any further. I'm asking you, as your brother, as your blood to stop this. Please." 

I leaned in so that I could hear his reply. "I won't stop. Not for you or anyone else. Not till all of you are dead." 

"You'd really kill me, Gideon?" 

"I tried before, didn't I?" 

I flashed back to one of Rinoa's memories. The one where Gideon had tried to strangle Gabriel over a toy car they both wanted. I covered my mouth to trap the scream of rage I felt welling up in my breast, and I stared at Gabriel, wide eyed as I saw his reaction. His face was very pale, and his eyes were bleak, as if he remembered for the very first time. 

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriel asked in an unsteady voice. 

"Because I can." 

Gabriel dropped the phone and sat down on the floor as if his legs had collapsed underneath him. I picked it up and sat down beside him and threw my arm around his shoulder, a feeble gesture of comfort that, nonetheless, made me feel better. "Are you still there?" I asked. 

"I'm here," Gideon said. 

"Good," I said and pulled Gabriel closer. "You've successfully destroyed everyone's life, and that's not good enough for you? It's me you want, right?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah." 

"Then come and get me." 

"Micala, no!" Gabriel hissed in my ear. 

"Be quiet," I told him and clamped my hand over his mouth. 

"Why can't you play by my rules?" Gideon asked. "It would be so much more interesting if you did." 

"Is interesting a synonym for 'fucked up' in your world?" I asked. "Because that's what this is. Killing a four year old girl is fucked up. Murdering your own mother is fucked up!" 

Gideon giggled. "Do you want to know who I'm going to kill next?" 

"You wouldn't tell me if I asked." 

"Smart one, aren't we?" Gideon laughed. "Might be Gabriel. Or your pansy ass brother. Or that murderer you call a father." 

"No, Gideon. I want you to come for me," I urged. "Come get me." 

"Oh, I'll get you, trust me, and I'm going to take my time so that I can enjoy killing you." 

"Not if I kill you first." 

"You know what?" he asked and he chuckled to himself. "I'm going to keep playing the game, even if you don't want to, so watch your back, _Kalie._" 

I threw down the phone and wrapped my other arm around Gabriel. "It's going to be ok, Gabe," I whispered, and I told him my plan to lure Gideon to me. His face revealed how torn he felt about having to kill his brother, even though Gideon was a psycho. I could tell how much he hated the plan, but he didn't ask me to be quiet or try to change the subject. He listened with a quiet interest, though fear lined his face. 

"So, what do you think?" I asked. 

"I hate it," he grumbled. 

"It's not exactly fun for me, either." 

He scratched his chin and turned his face so that his eyes could meet mine. "I'll help you, if you want me to. But you have to make me a promise." 

"That depends on what the promise is." 

"Don't kill him for revenge. Don't kill him out of rage or hurt, and for Hyne's sake, don't torture him," Gabriel said, "If we have to do it, I want it to be only to protect everyone else."  
  
  
"Gabe," I said as I stared back, "I can't deny the way I feel. I _feel_ rage and hurt, and I want to make him hurt too. I can't help it." 

"Baby," he whispered as he cradled my face in his and pressed his forehead against mine. "I know you do. I do too, but it's not right." 

"What do you mean, it's not right?" I cried, "People we love are dead because of him!" 

"I know," he said. "But I can't let you kill him if a need to make him hurt is your only motivation. He's sick in the head and I want to get him help if I can. All I really want is for this to stop. I don't want revenge, and I don't want him to suffer." 

"My first priority is to stop him, Gabe. What more do you want?" 

He sighed. "I want you to think carefully about this before you act on it. If you think it's for the best, then I'll back you." 

I closed my eyes and cupped the back of his neck. "I don't think, Gabe, I know."   
  
  


***Notes*** 

Happy new year, everyone! 

The Iguana is still nameless, but thanks for your suggestions so far....a couple of them I'm considering. 

Killroy....thanks for reading....you know there's a sequel to 'Broken Wings' in progress here, right? If not, it's called 'Oceans Apart' and at present, there are about ten chapters posted.....the going is much slower because I'm having a difficult time with the editing. 

By the way, I'm also having trouble loading FF.net. Over the last few days, the pages load really really slowly, if at all, and I've been unable to post this chapter for about three days..... 

We are nearing the end here. Not quite there, but the final chapters are coming up.....along with a lot of action.....wooooHOO!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	23. Gift of the Haunted

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

**Chapter 22**

Gift of the Haunted.

It would be so easy to wrap the rest of this story up into a neat, tidy little package so that I might spare myself the grief of telling you all of it. It would be so easy to be brief, to turn this all into an anticdote for my future grandchildren, assuming I live that long, of course. I wish it were that simple, but nothing about life is easy. Not the things that matter anyway. You have to fight to keep what you hold sacred. You have to be willing to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else if need be. These days, I'm amazed that I was able to keep my head on straight through it all. It is truly disturbing how hard I pushed myself and how determined I was to see it through to the end. But, I was born a fighter, and I'll be one till the day I die. 

Maia Leonhart, on the other hand, was not born to do battle. She wasn't particularly strong, nor particularly skilled. Now, that's not to say that she wasn't any good, because she was, it's just that she lacked the physical strength to use her weapon well. Her instructors had used poor judgment in allowing her to train with it in the first place, so it wasn't entirely her fault. Still, she'd made SeeD, so she at least had enough skill to make the grade. 

In training her, I discovered she did have one thing going for her, and that was agility. Hyne, that girl was fast! She could move faster than a Grendel on haste, I joke not. Had I ever been that quick, I would have been unstoppable. Still, she wasn't very strong, and therefore her attacks didn't do as much damage as they could have. It was rather like throwing pebbles at an Iron Giant - irritating enough to piss him off, but largely ineffective on the whole. However, I got the sense from training from her that there was more to her than there seemed. She may have been a little weak, but I could tell she was a lot stronger than she let on. During our training sessions, it seemed she held back a lot of times when she should have acted, she hesitated when she should have struck. I think, perhaps, she was afraid of crossing the line and not being able to get back. 

I discovered things about myself, too. I learned that I had little control over my powers as a Sorceress. Sometimes my mind would take over in the heat of battle, and I would release ridiculous amounts of magic without even thinking about it. More than one T-rexaur fell victim to a vicious barrage of magic before I could even draw my blade. I also discovered, the very thought of Gideon caused things around me to fall to the floor, break and sometimes, explode. Truly, I was frightened of myself. I worried, with good reason, that in my rage, I might hurt someone without meaning to. 

So, after I finished with Maia each day, I spent three more hours in the Training Center so that I could learn to control it. The first day was a disaster. My aim had been to make a complete sweep of the Training Center without casting a single spell. I had to try hard to say focused, and found that despite my greatest efforts, I still managed to randomly cast spells, and I even caused a fire to start inside the center, which prompted an evacuation of the entire Garden. 

By the third day, I'd learned to control the spell casting somewhat, however, I was still having trouble not making things explode at random. I'd tried some techniques that Rinoa had used when she'd first inherited her powers, but none of them seemed to work for me. Finally, out of frustration, I went to Ellone. 

"When I was a child, I had trouble controlling my powers too," she said as we walked along the beach in search of shells she wished to take back to the orphanage she volunteered at in Esthar. "I was unwittingly the cause of a lot of naptime nightmares at the Lighthouse orphanage because I couldn't control the connections when I became bored. Since I was older, I didn't have to sleep like the others. I didn't have anyone to play with with everyone asleep, and sometimes, my mind would wander . . . ." 

"Well, how did you make it stop?" I asked. 

She smiled a little mysteriously. "Matron taught me a few things." 

"Care to share them?" 

Elle bent down to pick up a lavender and white scallop shell and she looked it over carefully before she stood up. Rather than placing it in her bag, she handed it to me. "You need something to focus on. Something peaceful, something that represents knowledge and calm." 

I looked at the shell with suspicion. "Is there some kind of calming magic in here or what?" I asked as I turned it over. 

"Everything has magic in it. You just have to look for it," she said with a soft smile. "You have to find the beauty in all things. Notice the things around you, watch the sunset, smell the ocean air. Focus on it. Be one with it." 

"Sounds kind of silly." 

"Silly but effective." 

I didn't understand what she meant, or how it might help me, but I kept that to myself. "Anything else?" 

Elle nodded. "In order to learn restraint in your powers, you must also practice it in your daily life." 

"Restraint is not one of my best qualities," I grumbled as I fingered the shell. 

"I know," she said with a smile. "And I suspect that's why you're having such a difficult time with this. Rinoa also had a lot of trouble because she was naturally impulsive. I remember she once electrocuted Laguna when he drank her last diet soda. She didn't mean to, but she was upset and at the time didn't have much control over what she did. Willpower is the key." 

"So what exactly should I do?" 

"Don't let your impulses get the best of you," she said and shrugged. "Make restraint what you _want_." 

Though she was trying to be helpful, I doubted any of it would work, and I doubted that I could learn to hold back. My whole life was built on a foundation of making things happen. My lack of hesitation was what had kept me alive in dire circumstances, it was what drove me to be a warrior. I was the kind of person who went after what I wanted, and I usually got it because I was never willing to back down. 

Still I took what she said to heart because there was nothing else I could do. When I returned home that evening with the shell held gently in the palm of my hand, I contemplated the best way to begin practicing. After much thought, I opened my pack of cigarettes and laid one out on the table and placed my lighter and the remainder of the pack beside it. I vowed that I wouldn't touch them for the rest of the evening no matter what happened or how badly I wanted one. 

The first hour was the hardest. I stared at those cigarettes, craving them so badly that I began to fidget and pace the room. They called my name, they dared me to light one up. I had become so used to them that I didn't realize I smoked one after another without thinking about it. For a while, I seriously thought about saying 'fuck it' and lighting up anyway, but I reasoned, if I had one, I'd probably want another and another and another . . . . 

After that first hour, it was easy because I concentrated on making the exercise a success. Failure was not an option. The SeeD motto, right? I passed the time by pacing the house and reciting the SeeD Code of Conduct as I checked the locks on the windows and closed all the drapes, however I took care not to enter Aida's room for some reason. 

". . . ._You may not, at any time, question the validity of your mission. To do so will render the operative disqualified for said mission with the possibility of exclusion from future missions. Repeated offenses will result in loss of rights, rank, pay and/or may be grounds for dismissal.___

_"A SeeD must always conduct themselves professionally. There are no exceptions. When on a mission, you must refrain from arguing with fellow comrades, your designated captain or those whom you have been sent to assist . . . ."___

I must have repeated the entire thing three times before I became bored and took the shell from my pocket. I studied it as I leaned against the kitchen counter. It was about the size of a postage stamp, and it was mostly a pale lavender with small flecks of white near the edge. For a while, I turned it over and over, feeling the difference in texture on each side. 

For some reason, this made me think of Aida and of a particular habit of hers that used to annoy mom to no end. Aida used to collect feathers, and mom said they were dirty, full of lice, but still, Aida collected them because she thought they were pretty. Each one she found, she stuck into a mason jar that was already half full of shark teeth of various sizes. As I remembered this, I felt a strong need to go to her room, though I hadn't been inside since she died. 

I flipped on the light in her room and glanced around at the pink walls and the posters of sharks, underwater scenes, and maps of ocean currents. Until then, I'd never noticed how the girlish decorations clashed with those posters. I supposed it was no different than my room when I was her age. Back then I had taken down the glossy framed pictures of kittens and teddy bears mom had thought were appropriate for a girl and replaced them with posters of gunblades and war scenes. I smiled a little as I thought of this. Had Aida lived, she might have grown out of her obsession with ocean life, but perhaps not. I had never grown out of my obsession with being a SeeD after all, and I felt a bit sad to know that we'd never find out. 

Still, the memories that flooded me as I entered the room were sweet rather than sorrowful, and I realized that Aida had been a gift. Her short presence in our lives had been precious, considering that no one thought she'd ever live as long as she did. For whatever reason, Hyne had given her four years with us, and ever second of her existence had been something special. 

As I smiled at the rows and rows of dolls, each of which had names that I couldn't recall, I realized that this room was the only place I had felt truly at ease in weeks. It was strange. The room itself should have made me want to cry like a baby, but it didn't. Instead, I felt like singing, and daddy, you know I've never been one to sing. 

Upon the vanity sat the jar of feathers and shark teeth. I sat down in the tiny chair before the mirror and plucked them out and laid them out one by one upon the table top. There was a wide assortment of colors and sizes. Most were common bird feathers, but some were a little more exotic, such as the gold Chocobo feather she'd found on the beach and the strange red and black ones no one had been able to identify. 

There were seven of these and I cautiously picked one of them up and smoothed the edges. They were quite beautiful. At the very base they were an inky black, but gradually turned to a maroon, and finally to a lovely crimson at the tip. I had no idea where she'd found them or what kind of bird they'd come from, and it didn't really matter. What mattered was, they were Aida's, and now, they would belong to me. 

Carefully, I tied each one into of my hair, just behind my left ear. When I sat back and gazed at myself in the mirror, I was pleased to find I looked as I had in the dream. I felt . . . peaceful and somehow closer to my sister than I'd ever felt before. I placed the shell on top of the shark teeth, then I placed the remainder of the feathers back in the jar. 

Downstairs in the dining room, I sat down before the cigarettes again and stared at them. For a moment, I contemplated rewarding myself with one for managing to refrain, but the moment I picked one up, I impulsively snapped it in half. Then, I did the same to the ones that remained and swept them into the trash can. "I win," I mumbled and smiled to myself. 

To this day, I don't know if it was the feathers or the trick with the cigarettes that made me take control of my powers, and it probably isn't important. What is important is that from then on, I could, within limits, of course, control the amount and strength of the magic I cast. And, I was less likely to injure someone without meaning to. 

  
  
*****   
  


Three days before the "Inaugural Sorceress Ball," as Selphie Kinneas had called it, Maia, Delcie and her mom, Ellone and I took the train to Dollet to do some shopping, since the stores in Balamb didn't have many items that a girl of 5'11'' could easily fit into, and what they had was rather unattractive to say the least. As much as I didn't want to dress up for the occasion, I couldn't exactly appear in leather pants and a tank top. So, early that morning, we boarded the train while all the men piled onto your sailboat, daddy, to spend the day deep sea fishing. 

I was glad to see that Gabriel had talked Squall into going, since all he'd done since Rinoa's death was sit on the couch and stare out into space. So, when he'd agreed, I was thrilled, though I was a lot concerned about everyone's safety. For one thing, there was no telling what Gideon might have planned, and for another, Laguna was going too. You once said that Laguna Loire was the only man you ever knew who could 'fuck up an anvil,' so naturally, I was concerned he might accidentally fall overboard, or worse, manage to sink the boat. 

Worries aside, however, I boarded the train, confident that everything would be ok. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" Delcie cried as the flopped into her seat in the passenger car. "It's been so long since we've been able to just take off and go shopping like this." 

"Cool it, Del," I said. "I hate shopping, so every word you say about it will make me want to throw myself off this train." 

"Spoil sport," she pouted. 

Ellone patted me on the shoulder and smiled as she eyed the feathers I'd begun to faithfully tie into my hair each morning. "Micala, you are a sorceress now, so you're going to have to start thinking about wearing make-up and dressing the part." 

I never did understand why Sorceresses dressed so exotically. It was as if, once they received their powers, their regular clothing was no longer good enough. I had no interest in wearing corsets or velvet dresses with puffed sleeves. "Can't I just stay me?" I asked. 

"Of course you'll be you," Selphie said and she rolled her eyes, "You'll just be you with better fashion sense." 

"Hyne, spare me," I mumbled. "I should have gone fishing instead." 

I'd expected that we'd spend an hour or two shopping, grab something to eat and then go home, but that's not what happened. We spent five hours, daddy, five whole hours searching through boutiques and department stores before they even thought about sitting down for lunch. And once lunch was over, they were back at it! Even Maia, who'd been as reluctant as I to go along with them, even she was getting into it. 

Every Sorceress has a specific gift she receives along with her powers, and that gift varies from person to person. It was in Dollet that I discovered what mine was. After I became frustrated with the others for taking so long to make their purchases, I decided to slip away and go check out the weapon shop around the corner. They didn't have much of a selection, so I reluctantly decided to return to the department store rather than go looking for the other shop on the other side of town. 

As I rounded the corner, I nearly tripped over a little blonde girl who sat in the middle of the sidewalk with her legs crossed beneath her. "Sweetie," I told her, "That's not the best place to sit. I almost stepped on you!" 

The little girl started to sing, and I froze where I stood. Her voice was painfully familiar, and I had to crouch down on her level to see her face, which was obscured by her soft golden hair. "Where's your mommy?" I asked as I reached out to brush her hair back. 

"My mommy's gone," she said in a mournful voice. "I don't know where she went." 

I had to crane my head around to see her face. "I'll help you find her," I said as I lifted her hair from her eyes. When I did, it was Aida that I saw. Aida, daddy. She was there, flesh and blood, living, breathing, talking and moving. 

"Aida?" I whispered as I peered at the girl more closely. "Is that your name?" 

She nodded and started to cry. "I miss my daddy too! I don't know where he is, and I can't find him." 

Joy was the first thing I felt as I picked her up off of the concrete sidewalk and held her close. All that mattered right then was that she was alive. There had been some kind of mistake. Gideon had taken some other girl who looked like Aida and hidden the real one away, and she was safe and unharmed. Maybe he'd staged it somehow, to make me think she was dead, when she wasn't. 

I cried tears of relief to have my lost sister back in my arms. "Aida," I whispered into her hair as I closed my eyes, "I'm going to take you home." 

It was then that I heard Delcie ask, "Micala, what in Hyne's name are you doing?" 

I opened my eyes and looked up, startled. My arms were empty, Aida was gone. I appeared to be holding air, and I'm certain I must have appeared to have lost my mind. I looked down at the sidewalk, then spun around. "Aida?" I called. "Where did you go?" 

"Micala?" Delcie asked again, this time sounding more concerned. 

"Aida. She was here," I sputtered. "Did you see which way she went?" 

"Kalie, honey," Delcie said as she placed her hand on my arm. "Aida's gone, remember? She . . . died." 

I shook my head as I glanced across the street. "No. She was just here." 

"It's not possible," Delcie said as her eyes filled with tears of pity. "She's gone, Micala." 

"She was here!" I screeched at her. "I saw her. I picked her up." 

Delcie sniffled and took my hand. "Let's go home, ok? It's been a long day, and you're under a lot of pressure with everything going on. You're just tired and your mind is playing tricks on you." 

I didn't want to believe that it was just my imagination or wishful thinking. I didn't want to believe that she was really gone after seeing her there, so lost and scared. I didn't want to leave Dollet without searching everywhere for her, because if there was even a slim chance that she really was there, I didn't want to blow it. 

It was Ellone that talked me out of doing exactly that. "It's your gift," she said as our train pulled out of the station. "You have a strong connection with those who have passed on. You'll be able to see them when most people can't." 

"So your saying I see dead people?" I asked, not even attempting to hide my sarcasm. 

"Precisely." 

"Can I choose not to see them?" 

"I don't think so," Elle said and her brow wrinkled as she thought about it. "You might be able to make them go away, but I don't think you can keep them from appearing." 

It was some kind of cruel cosmic joke, Daddy. To see and hold Aida again, only to find out she was still dead, it broke my heart. To see her so lost without us, that nearly tore me to pieces. Seeing her had confused me so much, it had brought back so many feelings that I'd tried so hard to bury. I did cry then because I was angry and hurt that I would have to spend the rest of my life haunted by specters of those I loved and lost. It seemed so unfair that while everyone else would eventually forget, I would never be able to. 

But, sometimes, things that appear to be a burden in the beginning are really a blessing in disguise.   
  
  


*****   


The day of my inauguration ball, I woke early, as I'd promised Gabriel I'd have breakfast with him. Though I much preferred the comfort of his bed to my own, I'd spent the past week sleeping alone in Aida's room. I needed to be close to her, and I wanted to spend my free time with you, daddy. Though we didn't talk much, I cherished the silence we shared over a game of chess or Triple Triad. However, I don't remember you ever being at such a loss for words, and I guess it worried me a little. I kind of missed the sarcasm, the spirit and the fire I remembered from my childhood. Your silence was your way of mourning. I understand that now, daddy, even if I didn't then. 

Gabriel picked me up on his motorcycle that morning, and we had a breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee at the hotel in town. The hotel restaurant was crowded, as the whole place had been booked for the event. From what I understand, they had to turn people away because they were full. We were lucky to even get a table. Afterwards, we walked down to the harbor, were every slip had been filled with a vessel of some kind or other. 

The streets swarmed with people who gawked at what little there was to see, and people poured from the train station in droves. People from all walks of life, all from different places. Shumi Village, Esthar, Deling City . . . It was weird seeing my home town literally packed with people. It appeared as if the whole of Esthar had come, as well as most of Galbadia, and it was starting to make me a little nervous. 

"Let's get out of here," I whispered to Gabriel. 

He smiled a little and scratched his chin. "All these people are here to see you." 

"I know," I mumbled. "Thank Hyne I talked Selphie out of a parade." Although we had all agreed there would be a procession in typical Sorceress style, I realized that it was a bit too risky. Over the years, several attempts had been made on Rinoa's life, even though she tried hard to remain anonymous. There was always the possibility that someone might attempt to assassinate me too, therefore we all agreed in the end that there wouldn't be a parade in my honor. 

"Oh, they're still having the parade," he said with a chuckle. "You just won't be in it." 

I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess. Selphie said it just wouldn't be right without one." 

"Bingo," he said and smirked. "Before we leave, though, I want to check out the junk shop." 

We pushed our way through the crowds to the junk shop, only to find it closed. "Sorry, kid," the owner mumbled as he locked the doors behind him. "We don't got much left. People been buyin' and buyin' for three days now. Never seen nothin' like it. Good for business, though the last thing this place needs is another freakin' sorceress." 

"Hey, watch who you're talking to, buddy," Gabriel said. "The young lady with me _is_ the Sorceress." 

The man eyed me up and down, then flashed me a strange grin. "You're an Almasy, ain't ya?" 

"Yes sir," I said, not afraid to show him that I was proud of my name. 

"Hmph. Now I know the world is going to hell." 

Gabriel looked as if he might hit the man right there on the crowded street, but I stopped him before it could come to blows. I stood between the two and crossed my arms. "Let's just go, Gabe." 

His surprise was evident in his gawking stare. Gabriel had never expected me, of all people, to ask him to hold back If anything, I'd always pushed him to be more aggressive, and now that I wasn't encouraging it, he was confused. "Hunh," he said, looking thoughtful. 

"What?" I asked as we walked away. 

"It's nothing. Let's just get out of here."   
  


*********NOTES**********   


The end is near! I apologize if this seems terribly long, but this is a condensation of three shorter chapters that seemed to kind of....stick out by themselves. I deleted a lot of redundancies and randomness to make it a coherent and a kind of transitional chapter. This is the beginning of the end. I can't say how many chapters are left because I have a bit more editing to do on what is left. There are some things I may expand upon, and others that I may delete altogether as I see fit. 

I also apologize for not updating in a while. Life was hectic with the holidays, and then I ended up with a case of the flu. Still feel pretty rough, but I think I'm through the worst of it, and I should be able to update a little more frequently now that I'm feeling better and now that the holiday hell is over with. 

I'm considering adding a few side tales . . . things that happened in this story that weren't really covered such as what happened while Micala was being tortured, Gideon's final SeeD exam, etc. If I write it, it will be called The Devil's Playground:The Sidetales...... 

R/R, Flame me.....whatever....   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Of Lions and Wolves

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

"_I gather speed from you fucking with me_

_Once and for all, I'm far away_

_can hardly believe, finally the shades are raised . . ."_

~Rearviewmirror, Pearl Jam

_"Whenever two are linked this way, there comes another_

_from the unseen world. It may be through birth,_

_if nothing prevents conception,_

_but a third does come, when two unite in love,_

_or in hate. The intense qualities born_

_of such joining appear in the spiritual world._

_You will recognize them when you go there._

_Your associations bear progeny_

_Be careful, therefore. Wait and be conscious . . . ."_

~Jelaluddin Rumi

**Chapter 23**

Of Lions and Wolves

On the back of Gabriel's motorcycle, I closed my eyes and felt the wind whip through my hair as we hurtled along the road to Garden. I didn't truly think about anything except the sweet scent of the grass and the rush of the air against my skin. It was a bit liberating to be free of my torments for a time, for it seemed forever since I felt so relaxed and free. Had I not had obligations, I would have asked him to keep driving, to take me for a ride through the mountains. Perhaps once this was all over, I'd ask him to do just that. 

I tensed a little when we reached the road to Garden, but instead of turning in, Gabriel kept on going. Once we were nearly a mile past it, he opened up the throttle and I screeched with delight as I clutched his waist a little tighter. "Where are we going?" I called out so that he could hear me. 

"You'll see," he said and I saw his mischievous smile in the rearview mirror. 

When we reached the base of the mountains, he pulled to a stop and cut off the engine. I knew where we were going. About a quarter mile from where we stood was a small waterfall and a deep pool of icy water, which fed a stream that eventually reached the ocean. I'd been there a few times on training expeditions, and once, you, Julian and I camped there, Daddy. It's the place the islanders claim is bottomless. Anyhow, I followed Gabriel to the spot, and along the way he refused to answer my questions. 

"Gabe, what are we doing here? We're supposed to be helping out with preparations for the ball." 

"Be patient," he said with a secretive smile. 

Minutes later, we arrived at the waterfall, which cascaded down the rocks with a thunderous urgency. I had always wanted to go there alone, but I'd never gotten the chance. Maybe I wasn't exactly alone that time, but at least I was with someone who could appreciate it. 

"Thought you might need a little bit of quiet time before tonight," Gabriel said as he sat down on a dry patch of slab nearby. 

"Thanks," I said appreciatively as I wiped a few strands of hair from my face. 

I sat down beside him and he put his arm around my shoulders. "You're a sorceress now. I don't suppose you'll be needing a knight or anything like that." 

Not once had it ever occurred to me that I might need a knight. I gave him a startled stare as I considered whether I needed one or not. Did a sorceress_ have_ to take a knight? I tried to remember my History of Sorcery lessons and tried to recall whether or not it was a requirement, and then I turned to the memories of Hyne's decedents I'd inherited from Rinoa. From what I recalled, nearly every sorceress in history had a knight by her side, save a few that had been murderous tyrants, and I recalled only one who'd had a Lady instead of a Knight. 

Gabriel laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek. "I was just kidding. You've never been one who needed protection." 

I smiled wanly at him and leaned my head into his shoulder. "If I asked, would you be mine?" 

"How could I refuse?" he whispered and ran his thumb along my lower lip. "I'll be anything you want me to be, as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you." 

"What if I become evil?" 

"Then I'll be evil too." 

"What if I try to take over the world?" 

"Then I'll try to take it over with you." 

"And what if I decide to bomb peaceful nations?" 

"I'll launch them myself." 

"Would you let me dress you up like a girl and call you Cloud?" 

"If that's what you want." 

"Really? So you'd let me drive your motorcycle whenever I feel like it?" 

"That's pushing it," he said with a serious expression on his face. 

I laughed and smacked him upside the head. "Idiot." I untied one of the feathers in my hair and smiled. Gently, I touched his right shoulder with it, then his left, and his right again, in the old custom. "I dub thee Sir Leonhart," I said with a serious expression. Then I placed the feather in his hand. He looked at it strangely. 

Gabriel pulled me to him then and kissed me with so much passion, I thought he might knock me over, and I was forced to wrap my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling. When he released me, his cheeks were flushed and he fumbled in his pocket for a moment. I noticed how his hands shook and he averted his eyes from mine. He seemed nervous about something and I sent him a questioning look, of which he didn't see. "What's wrong?" I asked out of concern. 

He flashed me an anxious smile and took my hand in his. Without speaking a word, he slipped a ring onto my finger as I stared down at my hand. The ring was a smaller, more feminine version of the infamous Griever ring, much like the ones his parents wore. It wasn't exactly the Griever ring, however. Griever's head faced to the left, and on the right, facing the opposite direction was the head of a wolf with it's teeth bared. 

As I gazed at it, I found that I had no words to express what I was feeling. I looked at him with curiosity, not quite understanding why the ring had been modified. 

"The lion represents me. The wolf, you." 

"Why a wolf?" 

"Wolves are loyal to the pack. They protect what belongs to them," he said and shrugged. 

I stared back at him and watched a smile play across his lips as I twisted the ring back and forth upon my finger. Daddy, it was a surprise to hear him say that. Almasy has always been associated with snakes, evil serpents, and for him to consider something different told me all I needed to know. 

"Thank you," I whispered and leaned my head into his chest. 

He cupped my face with his hands. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and let the rest just . . . happen. 

As we left the waterfall, I glanced back at the pool, reluctant to leave. In the exact spot we had just vacated sat Rinoa Leonhart, or rather her ghost. She smiled wistfully after us, her eyes little slits that crinkled at the corners, as if she were happy. I lifted my hand in tribute, and she made a motion I'd seen her do many times in the past. She waved us away with one hand and I swear, she giggled a little. 

"What?" Gabriel asked, noticing that I'd stopped. 

"Just saying goodbye to a friend," I said and turned back to walk the rest of the way down the past.   


******   


We arrived at Garden hours late, and by the time we entered the ballroom, it was almost ready. I felt a little guilty at arriving late, when I'd promised I'd be there to help, but Gabriel was more important than any ball. Besides, I didn't care about the ball. I could have cared less about being introduced to the world as a sorceress. The whole production was merely a means to an end. Still, I had to pretend that I was excited about it, though I harbored within me the knowledge that at some point tonight, I would have to commit an act of murder. But, I tried my best to bury those feelings because to dwell on them would put me in a foul mood. 

"Where the hell have you two been?" Selphie Kinneas cried as we entered. "The guests will be arriving in a couple of hours, and we still have tons of stuff to do!" 

Gabriel could only laugh, and I struggled to answer her. "I'm sorry, Selphie, we were detained. Traffic in Balamb was insane." 

"Hmph," she said and crossed her arms as she pouted. "Just get your butts in gear. We still have a lot of work to do." 

With that, she ordered us around for an hour, firing commands our way like she was some kind of demented drill sergeant. We moved furniture, set up chairs, hung decorations. It seemed a little ridiculous to go to this extreme, but I supposed the world expected a grand affair, and that's exactly what they were going to get. 

I was about to take a break when Xu entered the ball room and made a beeline for me. "Almasy. My office. Now." 

"What did I do?" I asked as I stood up, but she didn't hear me. She was already walking away. I threw Gabriel a look from across the room and he merely shrugged and returned his attention to the rows of tables Selphie had ordered him to set up. 

I caught up with Xu and followed her to her office and on the way, she spoke not a word to me. I suspected that whatever she had to say to me was important, otherwise she would have felt the need to chew me out as we walked, so as to humiliate me in front of everyone within earshot. 

Once the office door was closed behind us I took a seat and stared at her across the desk. "What is it?" I asked. 

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I've been trying to get ahold of you since this morning, Almasy. I've got some rather ugly news to share with you." 

I held my breath, expecting to hear word of someone else I loved dying. I didn't want to hear it if that was the case, but sick curiosity made me ask. 

"Some time early this morning, Zoran Danau escaped from the Desert District Prison Facility in Galbadia He was supposed to be sentenced to death this morning at eight a.m. However, when the guards went to his cell, he was gone. We don't know how he got out or where he planned to go but the fact remains, he's now at large, and Galbadian Officials said there's a chance he might strike at Garden." 

Inwardly, I groaned. Danau was the last thing I needed to deal with and I had a feeling he was coming for me. This news was enough to bring my good mood to a screeching halt. "There's more than a chance," I mumbled. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," I replied and sat up straight. "What does this have to do with me? Danau is Galbadia's problem now." 

"No, he's our problem. They've asked SeeD to locate and detain him," she said. "And there is also the matter of all these unfortunate deaths. It's my suspicion that Danau somehow orchestrated them from his cell. He let it be known that he wanted to get revenge, and it looks like he might have a chance." 

She was wrong of course, but I held my tongue and merely nodded in agreement. This was not the greatest news, but what could I do? I had other matters to attend to. "Do you think he might attempt to attack Garden tonight?" 

"There's no telling, but instinct tells me it's a strong possibility." 

"What do you plan to do?" I asked. 

"Almasy, my daughter is dying, and I am now burdened with raising her children. I don't have the time or the energy to do this job well. A few years ago, I would have been happy to fill the position, but things are different now. I am only here now as a favor to Squall," she said and her voice had a hint of regret in it. "You can not serve as commander because of your status as a sorceress. The powers that be won't allow that. But that doesn't mean you can't serve as an advisor, and I was hoping that you would have ideas on what to do. You knew Danau best, any clue of what he might have planned?" 

I appreciated that Xu felt the need to ask my opinion. Finally, she was giving me some respect, though grudgingly. I did feel a little sympathy for her, though. Liu, her daughter, had been diagnosed with a rare kind of bone cancer, and it wasn't expected that she'd live more than a few more months. The strain of raising two more children, and having to face losing her daughter had taken it's toll. Serving as commander had taken her away from Liu's bedside, away from her grandchildren. "The only thing I can suggest is to give each active SeeD an hour of required guard duty. Put one or two on each exit and seal off everything but the dorms, including the second and third floors." 

Xu nodded and made a note on her pad of paper. "That's a good idea, but how do you plan to organize that?" 

"Why not alphabetically? A-C the first hour, D-E the second, and so on," I said and shrugged. 

Again, she nodded. "I'll make the announcement." 

"Am I dismissed?" 

"Yes," she said and rubbed her eyes, her weariness evident in her posture. "Just be on your toes, and I'm sure everything will be fine." 

"Yes, ma'am," I said. 

I was about to close the door, when Xu called my name. I peeked my head inside. "Yes?" 

"Uh, I just wanted to say thanks," she said and she stared down at her desk. "I've been really hard on you since the day you enrolled here, and I'm sorry." 

"Your apology isn't necessary," I replied. 

"It's a shame you can't be commander. For what it's worth, I suspect you'd be a good one." 

"Thank you," I said and saluted her. "Coming from you, that means a lot to me."   
  


*****   


I sat on my bed in my dorm room with my legs crossed and my eyes closed. It was coming down to the wire, and I was conflicted about my course of action. What if Gideon didn't show? What if I had neglected some important detail? I had so many questions running through my mind, that I was forced to sit down and focus on what my objective was, and that only. In my rage, I had never questioned anything. Now that I no longer focused on that rage, I was left feeling less than confident, and it was disconcerting. I'd never doubted myself before, but now, I was filled with them. 

What I feared most was that I'd fail and lose everyone. I had no question of whether or not I could defeat Gideon. I knew I could, and likely without effort. But I could only defeat him if he showed himself in person. If he chose another course of action, I'd be screwed. I had no plan for that. There wasn't any way I could, really. I was a sorceress, but there was no way I could prevent him from blowing Garden up from afar while he watched safely in the distance. All I could do was hope that he would come. 

With great reluctance, I climbed from the bed and took my dress out of it's protective plastic. It wasn't my first choice, for I'd much prefer to wear pants, especially if I would be engaging in combat by evening's end. Still, I'd look quite out of place in suede pants among the tuxedos and gowns, and Selphie Kinneas would murder me if I even considered anything of the sort. 

The dress was quite nice, actually, and I'd been sure to select one that would allow for easy movement. It was of crimson velvet with slender straps and it fell just above my knees. The skirt was narrow and silt to mid thigh on both sides. I'd already tested whether or not I could run in it and found I could do so with ease. It was less formal than what most of our guests would wear, but I didn't care. 

I pinned my hair up, and then tied the feathers into my hair so that they stuck out to the side. Then, I fastened the spiked collar around my neck and smiled at my reflection. As I stepped back and stepped into a pair of heels, I looked into the mirror and saw my mother's ghost standing behind me. 

I spun around to face her, but she was gone. The sight of her filled my heart with so much turmoil that I very nearly cried. I felt the rage building inside me once more and I forced it back down as I took a deep breath. _Don't break, Micala._ There would be time for that later.   
  


*****   
  


The ball began without ceremony. The wine flowed, the conversation was light and I felt nothing but anxiety. I tried my best to remain composed, but it was difficult. I searched the faces in the crowd, seeking Gideon or Danau or both, but I saw neither. The whole of high society had come, dignitaries, politicians, ambassadors, even military leaders had showed up to meet the new Sorceress. I shook hands and made conversation with people I didn't know. All the while, I kept my eye on my family and my friends. I didn't care that I seemed distracted. Those I cared about were far more important to me than discussing the current state of Galbadian politics. 

There was one special surprise, however, that Selphie had planned without my knowledge. About an hour into the party, Gabriel and Maia took the stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Gabriel said into the microphone. Everyone turned towards the stage and grew silent. "Welcome to Garden. As you know, my mother, Sorceress Rinoa passed away recently. It wouldn't be right to celebrate the ascension of a new Sorceress without honoring the one whom she received her powers from. So mom, this is for you," he said and he sat down before the grand piano and began to play a song that everyone knew. 

Maia, who had remained silent for Gabriel's speech stepped up to the microphone and her eyes focused on Squall, who had come to stand by my side, and she smiled just a little down at him. Then she began to sing. My eyes misted over at the sound of her voice. She sounded so much like the old recording of her grandmother, and she looked very much like her mother as she stood there and sang her heart out. 

When the song finished, there was a deep, stunned silence and then, everyone began to applaud and cheer. Beside me, Squall was having trouble not breaking down in tears as he clapped for his only daughter. He looked both proud and sad and I gave him a comforting pat on the back. 

Gabriel approached the microphone and said, "Thank you. It is now time to introduce you to my father, Commander Squall Leonhart." 

Squall straightened his posture and approached the podium. He cleared his throat and glanced nervously around the ballroom. "I don't particularly enjoy making speeches, so I'll be as brief as possible." 

Gabriel joined me, and wrapped his arm around me protectively. "You two were great," I whispered in his ear. 

"Thanks," he whispered back and kissed my cheek. 

Up on stage, Squall began his speech. "Every now and then, those of us at Garden encounter a student who excels in every way. It is rare to find a student who can meet your expectations and exceed them. When Micala Almasy enrolled at Garden, I was feared that I was in for trouble. It wasn't her potential I doubted, for I already knew she had more than my own children, just as her father always had more than I. She had the potential to be a better fighter than any one of us in this room, myself and her father included. It was her heritage I feared, her tendency to take after her father. All of you know her father's story, and many of you have labeled him evil, and by extension, the whole of his family. Many of you fear that she will become the next Adel. 

"But, I assure you. To know Micala is to love, respect and admire her. Of all my troops here at Garden, there is no one that I'd trust my life with more. If not for her strength these last few weeks, I would not be standing before you tonight. I am proud to say that I watched her grow and mature along side my own children, and I am proud that I will soon be able to call her my daughter in law. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to Sorceress Micala Almasy. Micala?" 

I was touched by his words, so much so that I stood riveted to my spot, unable to take my place. It sounded so strange to hear myself introduced that way. Sorceress Micala Almasy. 

I didn't have a speech prepared, so I hoped as I stepped up to the podium that I wouldn't say anything shocking or ridiculous. "Thank you, Squall," I began. "I have met many of you tonight, and I'm happy that you could all come. I know that many of you fear me, but I want to lay to rest your fears. I'm just an ordinary girl, and my only wish is to be with my family and keep them safe from harm. I have no desire to take over the world, no interest in . . . ." 

Suddenly, the floor began to shake, and many of the guests began to scream. Some of them fell to the floor, others stumbled, and some even tried to run. From all around, I heard cries of "The sorceress is doing it!" and "She's the devil!" 

"No!" I cried as I realized what was happening. Someone had decided to take the Garden for a little drive. "It's not me! Please, everyone be calm. What you're feeling is the Garden moving, nothing more." 

"Micala, what's going on?" Xu asked. "No one authorized this." 

"Ask Selphie," I said as I searched the crowd again for any sign of Gideon. 

There was a bright flash of light as something nearby exploded and glass rained down over the crowd and it made a strange tinkling sound as it hit the floor. There were screams of pain and agony, shouts of rage and cries of despair. Smoke filled the room, and I leapt off the stage near panic. Everywhere around me was pandemonium. I had lost sight of Squall, Gabriel and Maia, and that worried me. I could only hope as I made my way through the chaos that they were safe and unharmed. 

As I reached the doorway, I spied Maia and Gabriel crouched beside Laguna, who was unconscious. There was a deep, bloody gash upon his forehead and a large piece of glass stuck in his chest. I sucked in my breath, though the smoke made it difficult to get much air in. 

I ran to them and knelt down beside Gabriel. "Is he all right?" I asked. 

Gabriel shook his head no as he looked sadly down at his grandfather. "He's dead." 

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but feel sadness at this news. I'd lost another one, and I feared Laguna Loire would not be the last. "Can you guys fight?" I asked as I held back an ocean's worth of tears. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. I can do this alone if need be." 

Maia looked up at me with angry eyes. "I'll fight." 

"Gabe?" I asked. 

He sighed and stood up. "Me too." 

"All right. Go get your weapons and meet me at the elevator." 

Both nodded and headed off towards the dorms, while I went in search of someone who might help me calm the panicky patrons. I spied Hiro and Syla Dincht, who were already busy helping to remove a large shard of glass from their father's arm. "Guys," I called as I approached. "I need you to help me out." 

"Kind of busy here, Almasy," Hiro said testily as he bandaged his father's wound. 

"I meant when you're done." 

"I'll help," Syla said. 

"Great," I breathed. "All right. I'm going upstairs to stop Garden from moving. When it does, I want you and anyone else you can find to evacuate. Get everyone out of here as quickly as you can." 

"Gotcha," Syla said. 

"Hiro, when you're finished, help her."   


"Who made you boss?" he fired back. 

"Will you try not to argue with me, just this once? Just shut up and do what I tell you!" 

It was then that a second explosion rocked the building and the room plunged into darkness. The blast was so powerful it sent me reeling into a table and I fell to the floor. I got a good view of the shattered ceiling as I got up, and I saw several men dressed in black preparing to come in. "New orders," I said to Sy and Hiro. "Get rid of those guys, then get everyone out." 

The intercom system clicked on and I heard a chuckle echo through the room. "Mi-ca-la . . . lets play hide and seek. I'll hide, you seek," Gideon's voice said from the speakers all around and he chuckled again. My skin grew cold and I could feel my legs grow weak beneath me. So, he had come after all. 

It was finally time finish what Gideon had started.   
  
  


***Notes***   


So....this begins the final sequence. Hope you like. I realize that it's terribly long, but it would have been pretty boring without this last section, and the last chapter wasn't terribly exciting.... 

Someone commented in their review that Micala was too perfect. Hmmm...interesting impression, but I disagree. Strong, but not perfect. :) And definitely cocky. She put her feet on the commander's desk, for Hyne's sake! 

Please read and review......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	25. My Guardian Angel

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

_"Well if you told me you were drowning_

_I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before, my friend_

_but I don't know if you know who I am_

_Well I was there and I saw what you did_

_I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off that grin_

_I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack of lies...."_

~Phil Collins, In the Air Tonight

**Chapter 24**

My Guardian Angel

From the ball room, I hurried down to my dorm room to retrieve my gunblade. I cast my doubts and my fears aside as I kicked off my heels and tread silently through the dark hallways of Garden. It was eerie to see the corridors so dim, as even in the middle of the night, the main hallways are always well lit. However, I used the shadows to my advantage, and I took my time to get to the second floor elevator, where Mia and Gabriel were surely waiting for me. 

"Mi-ca-laaaa," came Gideon's voice over the public address system. "If you don't find me, I'll come find you." 

There were three places in the building where he might have been calling me from. The first was the most obvious-Squall's office on the third floor, otherwise known as the command center. The second, the control room, where Garden was piloted, and the third would be the Student Activity Center, which was in Selphie Kinneas' office. He might have been in any of those places, but finding him wasn't my first priority. The first and most important thing I had to do was stop Garden from moving, whether someone was piloting it or not. The last thing I wanted was for Garden to go careening off the edge of a cliff into the sea, or worse, to crash into Balamb proper. 

Instead of taking the elevator up to meet Gabriel and Maia, I took the stairs just outside the parking garage because they were closer and there were fewer places to hide along the second floor corridor. Silently, I crept up them, taking care to watch above and also below, and every few seconds, I paused to listen. The only sound I heard was that of distant gunfire and of my own heartbeat. 

I hoped the gunfire was coming from SeeD's rather than from the unidentified men on the roof. Who _they_ were, I hadn't a clue, though I was certain they were connected with Gideon, but I didn't have the time to think about that. I would have to let Syla, Hiro and the rest of Garden handle them, so that I could focus on the real threat. I prayed that everyone was all right. In the insanity that followed the two explosions, I hadn't seen you, daddy, nor had I seen Julian, so I could only hope that neither of you were injured, or worse, dead. 

At the top of the stairs, I listened at the door for any sound on the other side. There was none, so I pushed it open a fraction of an inch and peeked out. The hallway beyond was dark and deserted. I proceeded along the hallway, taking care to stick close to the wall as I padded silently through the corridor, and I thought about how to tackle the situation. 

Hmm. Garden was on the move. There was complete mayhem in the ballroom, and a crazed lunatic loose somewhere inside Garden. Three tasks, three people. 

Once I reached the elevator hallway, I'd decided on a course of action, though I knew my companions would not like my choices. Still, I didn't exactly have a battle plan prepared for this, and I was thinking on my feet, so it was pretty much all I had to go with. "Maia, Gabe," I said in a loud whisper as I approached. 

"Thank Hyne you're all right," Gabriel whispered back. "We were just about to go look for you. What the hell is going on in there?" 

"I don't know, but something tells me, it's going to look like the Massacre of Tear's Point pretty soon, so we'd better get moving." 

"What do you want us to do?" Maia asked. 

Who to assign to what task? "All right," I whispered. "Maia, you go see what's going on in the ball room, and assist if need be. I've already got Hiro and Sy on that, but they may need some help with the evacuation when Garden stops moving." 

Maia did not like this at all and her jaw clenched. "You said I could . . ." 

"Maia, don't argue! We don't have time to waste, so get going if you want to help," I breathed. "Meet me in the commander's office in twenty minutes if all is well, all right?" 

"Fine," she muttered and stomped off towards the stairs. She was angry with me, but I couldn't worry about her right then. What I had to do was make the best decision possible for the situation, and given Maia's abilities, she would be more help to the Hiro and Syla Dincht than she would to Gabriel and I. 

"Let me guess," Gabriel said dryly. "You want me to go to the control room while you go play hide and seek with Gideon." 

I nodded and pressed the up button on the elevator. "You ready?" 

"As much as I'll ever be, I guess." 

I looked at him in the dim light, at his torn expression. He was so tense, he seemed ready to snap. "If you don't want to do this, now's your chance to change your mind," I said gently. "I'll understand if you don't." 

The elevator doors opened, and I stepped in. Gabriel hesitated a moment, then stepped in behind me. "What kind of Knight would I be if I didn't protect my sorceress?" 

"This is one situation I wouldn't hold against you, Gabe," I said and I threw my arms around him, kissing him passionately on the mouth. It was as if I was saying good-bye, for I didn't know if I'd ever see him again once the elevator doors opened and we went our separate ways. "I love you," I said as I looked into his eyes that tried to hide his fear. 

I could see how difficult it must have been for him to go along with me. Maia, of course, had no problem with killing her own brother, given what had been done to her. But Gabriel, he only seemed to remember the good things, and maybe because they were two of a kind, bound together in a way no one but a pair of twins could understand, maybe because of this, it was twice as hard for him to agree with what we had to do. But he'd come along, and to me, that meant he understood that there was no other way. 

"I love you too," he said in my ear as his arms clutched me. 

When the doors opened, Gabriel stepped out first, prepared for an ambush. When he'd determined there was no threat, he stepped cautiously into the hall. He signaled that it was safe to exit and I followed, my blade drawn, ready to attack. 

"Same as I told Maia. Command office, twenty minutes," I whispered. 

"You'd better be there," he replied. 

"You too," I whispered back and padded down the hall to the commander's office. 

I doubted Gideon would be so stupid as to 'hide' in the most obvious place, but there's a saying I heard once that I have never failed to live by. Never underestimate your opponent, and this statement has always held true, regarding both intellect and stupidity. Often, operatives on a mission made the mistake of failing to check the most obvious place simply because it was too easy, and had been blind sided. Never would I fail to check the most obvious first. If my foe was hiding there, shame on him. If I neglected to investigate, shame on me. 

Before the door of the commander's office, sat Aida's ghost, cross legged on the rug. She appeared to be sorting something. "This one is from a Mako. And this one is a Lemon. And this one is a Sand. Look Kalie, I got lots of shark teefs!" she cried as she held one up for me to look at. 

"You shouldn't be here," I whispered to her. 

"Kalie, can I play hide and seek too?" 

"No." 

"You'd better hide. You're not 'it' anymore. Giddie is looking for you." she said, and then her image faded before my eyes. I can't describe what I felt at seeing her. It hurt so much I wanted to cry. But for some reason, she'd appeared, and to help me. It was strange to think that my four year old sister had come to give me a warning, as innocent as she sounded, that's exactly what it was. 

Inside the commander's office, no one lay in wait for me. I hadn't expected that he'd be there, so I wasn't surprised to find it empty. After a moment's hesitation, I went to the public address system and punched the button. Searching for Gideon inside Garden was like searching for a razor blade buried beneath a pile of rubble, and I thought perhaps I could get him to come to me instead of wasting precious time. "This is Micala Almasy. I'm not playing your game anymore. You know where I am, so come and get me." 

At that moment, I felt the ground shudder as Garden came to a halt. Thank you, Gabriel. With one crisis out of the way, there was now the next to tackle. I sat down at the desk and thought carefully about my next move. If Gideon showed up, would I cut him down the second he crossed the threshold or would I bide my time and try to get answers? 

Did I really want answers? Likely, anything he would say would be a lie, or total madness. Was it important to know why? It wouldn't bring anyone back to know, yet my curiosity ate at me. I had to know the reason almost as much as I had to kill him. Except that stalling him like that would give him a chance to come up with a plan to counter mine. I sighed and then sat up straight in my chair when I heard the door knob jiggle. 

A silhouette appeared in the darkened door frame, and I could not tell if it was Gideon or Gabriel, so I kept my silence. 

"You're no fun, you know that?" he asked. "All this could have been so much fun if you'd only played along." 

Gideon. Still, I kept my silence, as I gripped my gunblade, ready to attack. In my chest, my heart pounded as if it might actually leap out of my chest. 

"This would have been so much easier if you'd just followed the rules," he continued and took a step closer. 

"Stay where you are," I barked. "Come a step closer and I'll cut your head off, I swear." 

Gideon laughed. "I'm sure you were already planning to, so what does it matter if I do?" 

"Why did you do this?" I breathed. "Your grandfather's dead because of you. Your own mother, my sister, my mother. All dead because of you. So tell me why, Gideon, why did you do this?" 

"Because I want to," he answered. "You can add a few to that list of yours, by the way." 

"Who?!" I asked, alarmed. "Damn it, tell me who!" 

"Everyone," he murmured with a half smile. "They're all gone, Micala. Julian, Elle, Seifer, all dead. I made sure of that. And guess what? I killed the rest of my family too. Your Knight is dead, and my sister too." 

Beneath me, my knees buckled. No.....no it couldn't be. They couldn't all be dead. It had to be a trick of some times. My face crumpled and I fought like hell to remain calm, but I couldn't. 

I couldn't stop the sobs that started deep inside my chest, I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I fell back into the chair. His words hit me hard, as if he'd kicked me in the stomach, and I let out an anguished scream. I cried out every curse word I could think of, as grief ravaged me. 

I didn't want to live with out them, damn it. There was no point in fighting for what was already gone, and my blade slipped to the floor as I pressed my face into my hands and I didn't even try to squelch the tortured screams that ripped from my throat. 

It was over, and I'd lost. 

"So how does it feel to have everything taken away from you?" Gideon asked as he seized a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet. 

"Just end this," I whispered. "Please." 

"Oh, not yet. I still have a few surprises for you." 

I couldn't imagine what else there was. There was nothing left to hurt me with, nothing else he could say to me that would make it any worse. But I was wrong. 

Dead wrong. 

He dragged me by the hair to the window and I didn't resist. At hearing the news of my family's demise, all the fight had gone out of me. I didn't care what he did to me, I just wanted it to be over with. I knew he'd eventually kill me, but eventually didn't seem soon enough. 

"Look," he demanded and shoved my head towards the window. Below, I could see the roof of the ruined ball room, tongues of fire licking up to the sky through the shattered ceiling. "Your friends and family are down there. Some of them died in the blast, but most of them were caught in the flames. Do you know what it feels like to burn alive? To feel your skin melting away in the intensity of the flames? I've heard it's a painful way to die, Micala." 

I shuddered at the thought of those I loved dying this way. I could almost hear their screams as a mental picture engulfed my mind. I shook it off. "What do you want from me?" I asked as I noticed a gathering of people to the north. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Gideon said and smiled at me with pride. "You are going to take the heat for all of this." 

"Hah!" 

"You'll be even more notorious a killer than your own father. Imagine the headlines, Micala!" 

I had no idea what he was planning, but It didn't sound good. Whatever I was going to take the fall for must have been enormous, for I could imagine little that could top my father's reputation. "I'm not taking the blame for anything," I said slowly. "My family may be dead, but I'm not going down as a killer." 

"It's a little late for that, Micala. Everything's already set up. All I have to do is push the button." 

"What button?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" 

He pulled from his pocket a small detonating device and gently fingered the red button in the center. "When I push it, the whole world is going to see fireworks. There are bombs planted in every major city, in every part of the world, and at the touch of a button, BOOM!" he said and added a laugh. "It's genius! And you know what the best part is, Micala?" 

I didn't want to know the answer to that question, but I had to ask. 

"The best part is that all three Gardens go up in smoke too! Isn't it beautiful?" 

"No, it isn't," I said. "You're forgetting something. You're standing in the middle of Garden. If you detonate that, you die too." 

"I have a special button for Balamb Garden," he said and revealed a second detonator. "This one is just for Balamb. I'm not so stupid as to get blown up by my own bomb, Micala. Give me some credit." 

I felt sick. Really, really, terribly sick. If there had been anything in my stomach, I would have expelled it. He'd outsmarted me, once again. Not once had I beaten him at his own game, and now there was no chance of that happening. I had failed miserably, yet . . . I still wanted him dead, despite the fact that my family and friends were gone. I still wanted the satisfaction of seeing him bleed, and whatever self pity I'd allowed myself to feel vanished. I might not have anything left to live for, but I'd be damned if he was going to blow up half the world in my name. 

Rage replaced my grief and I swung on him, my right hand balled into a fist. It connected with his nose, and he let go of my hair. "Fuck!" he swore and I took advantage of his surprise. 

I scrambled for the desk to retrieve my gunblade. It lay upon the floor, and I picked it up, cocked the hammer back and prepared to strike him down, fueled by pure anger. But before I could make a move, Aida appeared before me again. 

She skipped around the floor of the office, singing and twirling in her prettiest dress. "Liar liar, pants on fire," she sang and pointed to Gideon, "He's not telling the twuth, Kalie." 

"About what?" I asked, not caring if Gideon heard me or not. 

"Daddy's not dead," she said, and then resumed singing her childish song as she faded into the background. 

Not dead. Not. Dead. Her words gave me hope. Hope that maybe Gideon had lied about the others as well, though you were the only one she mentioned daddy. Still, the thought of you still alive gave me so much hope, and it gave me a reason to fight back. Even if only one survived, it would be worth it to keep going, to see it through. And I wouldn't take the blame, I refused to be indicted on false charges. 

I didn't allow myself to hope that Gabriel and Maia were all right, to hope and not have it come true would have hurt too much to find out they had died. It was enough to know that you were alive, daddy. It was enough to know that I still had a piece of my family still with me. "Thanks, Aida," I breathed, and focused my attention back on Gideon.  
  
Gideon must have noticed my distraction, though he probably didn't understand what it was I was staring at, and it spooked him a little. He charged me, leapt over the desk and tackled me. I fell into the massive book case behind the desk, and I felt the back of my head strike one of the shelves. The fall had knocked the wind from my lungs, and sent bright spirals of pain through my head and neck. Despite this, I seized a handful of his clothing with one hand and swung at him with the other. 

"It'll be easier if you don't fight back," he said, and he pressed a white cloth over my face. Noxious fumes filled my nostrils, entered my lungs, and I began to feel dizzy. I grabbed at the cloth, yanked it, but could not free it from his grip, so I was forced to breathe in whatever solution he'd put on the rag. I decided then to use the gift Rinoa had given me. Magic. 

"Go to sleep and this will all be over soon, Micala." 

With one hand, I patterned out a 'firaga' spell, but before I could complete it, my arms grew weak, and the fell limply to the floor. My eyelids grew heavy and the blackness of unconsciousness engulfed me. 

I thought, as I slipped into the black of sleep, _Gideon's won. Hyne, how could you do this to me?___

_Help me, please dear Hyne, help me._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

***Notes*** 

Sooo....the long awaited chapter finally arrives. This story is almost finished, dear readers. It may not end up as dismal as this chapter sounds, so don't think I'm completely evil. I let some of them live, but you'll have to read and find out who lived and who died, won't you? There are a few more chapters, and quite a bit more action coming up. I'm pleased with the ending, and I hope that you'll enjoy it too. 

I doubt I'll do a sequel, but....I am already working on a 'prequel' of sorts, which I think is pretty good. It's called '**Take a Look At Me Now**' and it begins two years after the events of FFVIII take place. I would like to write it so that it covers the years between FFVIII and the beginning of this story, but that's ambitious to say the least. Likely, it'll be pretty pedestrian compared to this, but I think I might be able to work in some interesting plot twists and action along with the romance. There's only one chapter posted for TALAMN, but if you're interested, please read and review. 

Lestatsdarkrose.....please don't cry! Laguna was an old man. He lived a long and interesting life.....by the way, when are you going to update "Tainted Blood?" I can no longer review stories here, but I can still read them, and I want to read more of yours. I never found out if you killed off Quisty or not! Damn it! Update soon? Please? 

Refugee.....turn pro? Maybe. And I could say the same about you. You're incredibly talented. If you could pull off a book of the same caliber as your writing here, I'd bet you could get it published. Looking forward to more of BOTH your stories by the way. 

Babyrose....thank you! You've been such a faithful (and understanding) reader, and I appreciate that you've stuck with me.... 

Firestarter.....*L* There's no tape, so just use your imagination, hunh? 

Wow...my notes are getting waaaaay too long....*L* I wish my review button worked. *pouts*   
  
  



	26. Facing the Devil

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

**_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_**

_"Throw down your gun_

_You might shoot yourself_

_Is that what you're trying to do?_

_Put up a fight you believe to be right_

_and some day the sun will shine through . . ."_

~Free, Wishing Well

_"Pleased to meet you,_

_hope you guess my name_

_'cause what's puzzling you_

_is the nature of my game..."_

~The Rolling Stones, Sympathy for the Devil

**Chapter 25**

Facing the Devil

I became aware of voices in the room with me; Gideon's and someone else's as I struggled to open my eyes. For a moment, I thought perhaps someone had come to help me out, Gabriel, Squall, someone, but as I listened, I discovered that Gideon's companion was no friend of mine. 

"Don't even think about it. You don't want to leave behind evidence that you were here," Gideon said. 

"Who cares? We're going to blow this place up, right?" the unidentified man asked. "What does it matter if I fuck her before we push the button? No one is going to know because all the evidence will burn up once the bomb detonates." 

"And what if the plan goes wrong, Danny? What then?" Gideon asked, his tone angry. "What if, for some unforeseen reason, the bomb doesn't go off? You'd be fucked. The plan, all our hard work, fucked. It'd be mighty hard to pin this on her if there was some evidence to the contrary, my friend. Don't be stupid, all right?" 

Danny? So, Zoran Danau was in on this too. I wondered what they had planned, what they intended to gain from all of this. I already knew that Danny had designs on ruling the world, but I hadn't figured Gideon for a megalomaniac. I could only classify him as a full blown psychopath, but with this new information, I began to have my doubts. With SeeD out of the way and major economic and political centers in ruins, how easy would it be for two madmen to take over the world? Pretty damn easy, especially if they spouted promises of building a better world, gave the people pipe dreams about peace and harmony. The question was, could they pull it off? I didn't think so, considering each had his own need to be the center, each had a need to be top dog, so to speak. Though that showdown was one I would rather like to see, the reality was, if I didn't do something fast, I wouldn't live to see anything beyond this night. 

"I figured you'd want a piece of that too, Leon," Danny chided. "To get back at her for screwing you over. Be a great way to break her down. Hell, I should have done it in the first place." 

I heard Gideon sigh. "You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" he asked. "That girl right there is one of the best in the world. She's spent her whole life training to take down the bad guys, and now, she's a sorceress! For the last couple of weeks, I've tried my hardest to destroy everything that she cares about, and all I succeeded in doing was to make her stronger. You can't break her, Danny. She'll bend, but she won't break. I can promise you that. So if you fuck with her now, instead of going along with the plan, _our_ plan, you're going to end up with a nasty hole where your head used to be." 

His words were a complete surprise. There he was, acknowledging my abilities and my ambition, warning Danny against taking any action which might further aggravate me, and I wanted to thank him for it. 

And I knew I had to get up and fight, but I couldn't. My hands were bound to something, though my legs were free, and my head felt heavy. Try as I might, I couldn't lift it from the floor. So, instead of struggling against my bonds, I lay as though unconscious and focused on taking slow, deep breaths. I then began to concentrate on melting the rope that was wrapped tightly around my wrists, deliberately creating a slow burn that would go undetected by my captors. I felt the warmth of the burn against my skin, and I knew my spell was working. 

I felt hands upon my legs, hands that caressed my thighs and carelessly pulled at the hem of my dress. I was immediately disgusted by the prospect of being taken against my will, especially by Zoran Danau. The very idea of it infuriated me. I would allow no one but Gabriel to touch me that way! 

"Damn it, I said don't!" Gideon cried. 

"I wanted to do this the day I met her," Danny growled back. "I'm not going to pass up the chance this time." 

"You're signing your own death warrant, pal." 

The ropes at my wrists grew ever warmer, and I could feel the nylon melting against my skin. It was difficult not to let my anger get in the way of my concentration, but I knew that if I broke it, I was as good as dead. 

When the nylon gave way, I sprang up from my reclining position and seized Danny by the throat. He let out a strangled cry as I pushed him back against the carpeted floor. "Big mistake," I hissed, my face inches from his own. He gasped and clawed at me, but I didn't release him from my grip. "Today is the last day of your life," I whispered in his ear. Then, I backhanded him neatly across the face, spit into his eyes and kneed him in the groin. 

To my surprise, Gideon did not attack or try to stop me. He merely stood by with an odd grin upon his face, as if he wanted me to kill his partner in crime. It didn't really matter to me if that was the case. Zoran Danau, Danny to his friends, was merely a small roadblock, and he could be dealt with swiftly and easily, especially when given the opportunity and the time to do so. But should I let him get away, he might block my impending attack upon Gideon. 

As I prepared to cast an Ultima spell upon Danny, I was interrupted by the sound of the office door slamming back against the wall. There, in the frame, stood Maia, gunblade in hand. She'd kicked the locked door in, and she appeared ready to fight. 

"So the cavalry has arrived," Gideon said with a laugh. "Is this the best you can do, Micala? My weakling little sister?" 

Danny used my momentary distraction against me. He threw me off of him, pushed me back against the desk and placed a switchblade with a serrated edge against my throat. "You've got it all wrong. Today is the last day of _your_ life." 

Maia made a move to attack Danny, but I called out, "Stand down, Maia!" 

"That's right, baby sister. This is Micala's fight, not yours," Gideon said. 

"This is my fight too, Gideon," Maia hissed as she took a step closer to me. She brought her blade up, as if to strike. 

"Damn it, Maia! I said stand down!" I swallowed hard and felt the teeth of the serrated blade dig into my neck. I was certain there were already tiny puncture marks below the spot where the blade rested. I could feel the wetness of sweat or blood or both, and whatever it was began to seep down the side of my neck. 

"That's right, dollface," Danny said, turning on the charm, "one false move and I'll cut your friend's throat faster than you can say Torama." 

Maia gritted her teeth but remained motionless, her blade still raised to strike. 

"As for you," Danny continued, gazing at me with a touch of a smile upon his lips, "I'm going to do what I want with you. Simple as that. And when I'm finished, I'm going to cut your pretty neck like I should have done in the first place." 

"Like hell you will," I growled and released a Flare spell upon him. He screamed in my ear as I shielded my eyes from the painful brightness and I shoved him away. He dropped the switchblade to the floor. I snatched it up and tucked it into the strap of my dress. "Maia, now!" I yelled. 

My gunblade was somewhere behind the desk. I ducked my head underneath it and reached back for it as Maia brought her own blade down upon Zoran Danau. Danny let out a scream and from the corner of my eye, I saw him clutch a large, gaping wound in his abdomen. 

I found my blade easily. Once it was in my grip, I got to my feet and turned my attention to Gideon who grinned as his sister relentlessly attacked Danny. "Your turn," I said in a calm and amused voice. I enjoyed the way his eyes showed his uncertainty, his reluctant fear, and these expressions of weakness fed my need to finish him. 

Before I could strike, Gideon bolted for the door. "Maia," I called over my shoulder as I followed Gideon out. "Forget Danau. We'll deal with him later." 

She didn't need to be told twice. She was at my heels and nearly in front of me as we reached the third floor elevator. The doors were closing, and inside, Gideon waved at us. 

Aida appeared at my side and stuck her tongue out at him. "Giddie's a bad guy," she commented. "Make him go away, Kalie." 

"I'm trying," I told her and instantly regretted speaking aloud. "Too bad he can't see you. That'd scare the shit out of him." 

"Shit is a bad word, Kalie," Aida said and she faded away once again. My pint sized guardian angel was apparently my new conscience too. 

"Trying to do what?" Maia asked as she kicked the closed elevator doors. "And see who? What are you talking about?" 

"Never mind," I said, thinking fast. I had a feeling that rather than stay and fight me, he'd merely take off and detonate the bomb, consequently killing me and everyone else that might have been in the building. "You go to the second floor landing. Take the stairs. I'll go down to the first. If he gets off on your floor, summon Griever. If he passes you, meet me downstairs." 

"Gotcha," she said and bolted for the stairs. I followed close behind and descended the stairs two at a time in attempt to beat him to the mark. If my hunch was correct, he'd be heading to the first floor and not the second. 

It wasn't that I wanted Maia out of the way, or that I wanted to steal away her revenge. I just didn't think she had the strength to take him down by herself. Granted, she did have Griever on her side, but would she be able to summon the GF in time to stop him from hurting her? To my knowledge, she'd only used him a few times since she'd proved his existence to me, and likely, he wasn't quite up to a hundred percent yet. 

This wasn't her fault, since using a GF of that strength and notoriety wasn't an easy thing to keep a secret. If anyone found out that Maia Leonhart indeed had the fabled guardian, she would not be safe anywhere in the world. For instance, Galbadia Politicians would kill for a force as powerful as Griever, along with every other reactionary, radical or cultist group on the planet. 

But Griever wasn't strong enough or compatible enough with Maia to do much damage yet, and I feared, when summoned, he'd dally around a little before making his appearance. Likely, Maia would be injured, or even killed in that time. Then again, perhaps he'd understand the intensity of the situation and help her out. You never know with the Guardian Forces. 

Anyway, when I hit the first floor landing, I sprinted to the elevator. I was making terrible time, due to my lack of footwear. Stockings and a highly polished floor don't make a good combination. Still, I made it to the elevator before the doors opened up, and I glanced up at the floor markers above the door. The elevator had come to a stop on the second floor. Maia was in danger! Fuck! 

In frustration, I slammed my fist against the button and turned back for the stairs. 

"Micala!" a voice behind me called. "Micala, wait!" 

I spun around. "Gabriel!" I cried out. "You're alive!" 

"Of course I'm alive," he said. 

"Gideon said you were dead." 

"Well, I'm not," he said. 

"We have to get moving. Maia's upstairs with Gideon," I said. 

We were on the move, up the stairs and into the second floor corridor. We passed countless classrooms as we ran, our gunblades ready for anything. I regretted sending Maia to the second floor, but I hadn't expected that he'd stop there. Again, a mistake. 

Daddy, how can someone with a history of completing objectives as a SeeD without a single failure, make so many mistakes? My first mistake was to admit to Gideon my identity in Timber. My second, not killing him when I had the chance in FH. Following those initial two, there was a whole list of things I'd misjudged, things I'd neglected to consider, and situations I'd failed to foresee. My whole reputation was built on not screwing up, and when it mattered, I could do nothing but. How does that happen, Daddy? 

Whatever, we hurried down the hall to the walkway over one of the larger fountains, you know, the one that leads from the classrooms to the elevator. We rounded the corner, weapons ready and saw Griever in Maia's place. 

"Holy mother of Hyne," Gabriel muttered in my ear. "Is that what I think it is?" 

I merely nodded and watched Gideon attempt to dodge Griever's attacks, and he failed miserably. Griever appeared to be toying with him rather than outright attacking. It would have been so much easier to hit Gideon with Shockwave Pulsar, but it seemed the GF was enjoying himself, like a cat batting a mouse back and forth between it's paws just before the kill. 

I couldn't help but smile a little at this. 

I don't know how Gideon saw it coming, but seconds before Griever let loose his true power, Gideon pulled a Hero from his pocket and then endured the wrath of Shockwave Pulsar with a toothy grin upon his face. He came out of it without a scratch and attacked the GF with several powerful spells of his own. Griever returned the favor by slapping Gideon with his paw and Gideon flew into the elevator doors. Unfazed, Gideon stood up and cast Aura upon himself, bringing about his limit break for as long as the spell would hold. 

I remembered Gideon's limit break well. It was the reason for the ragged scar upon my back. In truth, his was far more powerful than my own, and it dealt more damage than his father's ever had. 

Gideon paused only to administer another Hero and to cast Aura upon himself. I watched in horror as he repeatedly struck the legendary beast, drawing upon a strength I'd always known he'd possessed, that strength he'd never cared to use when it counted. Gideon' was far stronger than I'd ever anticipated. In FH, he'd merely been setting me up. He could have killed me if he'd wanted to, but he'd held back for reasons that I never did understand. Maybe he really did love me, in his own sick and twisted way, maybe he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Or maybe, it was all part of his game. Maybe he was like Griever, toying with his prey for a while before moving in for the kill. I guess that's one of those things I'll never know. Sometimes, I think I have to know before I can find peace, and then when I contemplate what I'd do with that knowledge, I realize, it wouldn't matter either way. Sometimes it's better not to know, but it might not make a difference if I did. 

I watched the battle continue in complete awe. Griever was showing signs of fatigue, though Gideon was still going strong. Gideon delivered several more blows and the weakened GF collapsed. 

I could not believe my eyes. The most powerful GF in creation had just been KO'ed. Our most powerful weapon had fallen before us, defeated as though he were a regular, run of the mill boss. Maia and I had counted on Griever to finish the battle, and it was a shock to find that Gideon was too strong for him. Did that mean, then, that I would also be defeated? I didn't want to consider that possibility, but I was forced to. All along, I'd underestimated Gideon, thinking he was out of shape, that he hadn't been training, that he'd be an easy mark. I was so wrong it hurt. I'd made the biggest mistake of all in thinking that it would be an easy fight. 

I suppose that I'd heard for so long that I was the best that I started to believe it. That was another mistake I'd made, the sin of pride. How easy it is to believe what others say about you. What an easy trap to fall into. I think I might have lost my faith in myself then. I doubted my abilities and my strength, even with the second and third best at my side. 

The truth was, I wasn't the best, and I never had been. That honor was Gideon's, though he'd never done a thing with it. 

"Defeated Griever . . ." Gabriel breathed. "Still think you can beat him, Micala?" 

"I'm gonna try," I replied as Maia reappeared in Griever's place. 

Gideon chuckled and paced back and forth in front of his sister. "That was fun," he told her. "What else do you have planned for me?" 

Maia trembled visibly as she lifted her blade into the air. 

"You're going to fight me?" Gideon asked and gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh, that's rich, baby sister. Why don't you just give up now? You're not going to win." 

"Then I'll die trying," she said back and lunged at him. She got a good clean hit on him. Her blade sliced into his collar bone and he was sent to his knees. I wanted to cheer for her. 

Gideon returned the attack, which she dodged with ease, but she didn't notice the railing behind her as he drove her back until her body collided with the metal pole behind her. He had her trapped. He pressed his blade against her throat and shook his head. "If you're going to fight me, at least give me a challenge," he said. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a soft voice. She sounded like a little girl. 

"Why? You want to know why?" he asked. "Well, since I'm going to kill you anyway, I might as well tell you. Your friend Micala fucked up my plans. I was going to take charge. Be a leader, but the Micala had to come along and take away my free ride to the pilot seat." 

"I don't understand," Maia said and Gideon pressed the blade a little harder against her neck. She gave a soft cry, but she didn't flinch. 

I would have moved to help her, but I wanted to know too. 

"The nukes, Maia. Don't be dense. That man you killed back there, Danau, he was my little gopher. He did all the hard work for me. We had it worked out so perfectly, Maia. No one ever knew that we were more than just casual business associates. We even exchanged money from time to time, just to make it look like business. If Micala hadn't gotten in the way, those nukes would have been mine, and everything I've dreamed of would have been mine."  
  
"I still don't understand," Maia said. "What is it that you want?" 

"I want everything," Gideon said. "I want the whole world under my control. I want money. Power. But to do that, I have go get rid of SeeD." 

"You'd kill your whole family, Gideon?" 

"To get what I want, yes." 

"What about Micala? What about her family?" 

Gideon smiled then. "What about them?" 

"This is madness," she whispered. 

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she shuddered in revulsion. "Baby sister, maybe one day, you'll understand. If you help me, I'll spare your life." 

"Help you?" she spat out. 

"Help me take Micala down and I'll give you anything you want." 

I couldn't believe he was bargaining with her for her life. I knew that he couldn't mean a word of it. As soon as this was finished, assuming I died, he would kill her as surely as he would have killed Danny. And the expression on Maia's face was cause for concern. She looked as if she were actually considering his proposal. I prayed she wouldn't be stupid and say yes. I didn't want to have to fight her. 

"What I want," Maia said slowly as she placed her hands upon Gideon's blade and lowered it from her neck, "what I want is to see you dead." That said, she punched him in the face with her free hand and tried to break away. 

Blood trickled from the corner of Gideon's mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve. "Nice right hook," he murmured. He surged forward and rammed her body with his, and she flew backwards into the railing. 

I could sit there and listen no longer. Gideon meant to kill her. "Gabriel," I whispered to my companion, "Go downstairs and take the elevator back up to this floor." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it. I'll take care of things up here until you arrive." 

"Don't die on me," he whispered. 

"I promise I won't," I swore. 

Gideon did not see me coming. He was preoccupied with Maia, who was having difficulty catching her breath. He was talking to her, but I didn't hear what he said. I only saw his lips move as he stroked her hair as if she were a pet. He picked her up in his arms kissed every inch of her face. She fought his embrace, but he wouldn't put her down or let her go. I sensed her horror as I approached, and I wasn't sure what he intended to do with her, but I knew it was likely something as sick as what he'd done to her before. 

Imagine my terror as he leaned over the rail with her in his arms, Daddy. Imagine the fear that gripped me as I watched him release her, as I saw her slip from his arms and I heard her piercing scream. She gripped his arm, nearly pulling him down with her. I broke into a run as her hand slid down his arm. 

There was a splash from below, and I prayed that she'd remained conscious, for the water in the fountain was shallow, and she'd probably hit the bottom. Though the water cushioned her fall somewhat, it was possible that her head struck the concrete bottom. It was also possible that she'd lost consciousness upon impact. 

I charged him, my blade held high above my head, and I brought it down upon him. I felt the impact of my first hit all through my body as my blade wedged itself through flesh and into bone. Every cell in my body felt as if it was on fire as I savagely pulled the blade out. I twisted it a little as I withdrew, just to inflict pain, and was satisfied to hear his anguished cry. 

I was hungry with the need to destroy him, to finish this and avenge my lost family, for I considered the Leonhart clan my family too. 

"Shall we dance?" I asked, pleased to hear how cold my voice sounded to my own ears. 

Then, Daddy, rage took over.   
  
  


****Notes**** 

Gracias for your reviews, faithful readers. I won't comment on them at present, but I do appreciate them. Instead, I'll say that this chapter was hard to write, so if it seems a little dry, I can only say I did my best. 

As far as Griever goes, I know some of you might say that it's impossible to beat Griever alone, but when I played the game, I pretty much only used Squall to attack (because his physical attacks were the strongest and did more damage than magic), with the others to provide curative magic, Haste and Aura. He wasn't that tough a boss, nor was Ultimecia for that matter (she was soooo slow....I usually got in a couple of hits before she'd even do anything) it just took forever to get through all five sections. 

Anyway, I'm not having much luck health wise...since christmas, I've had an ear infection, the flu and I'm currently four days into a case strep throat, so if the updates are a little slower than usual, don't think I'm punishing you for not reviewing. 

I believe there are two more chapters left, and a epilogue to follow them. As far as a sequel, don't count on it I don't know where I could go from here, so if you need a fix, go read Broken Wings and it's sequel Ocean's Apart if you aren't already. 

Review, flame, do what you want.....   
  
  
  
  



	27. Dance In Your Blood

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

_"Dance when you're broken open._

_Dance if you've torn the bandage off._

_Dance in the middle of the fighting._

_Dance in your blood_

_Dance, when you're perfectly free."_

~Jelaluddin Rumi

**Chapter 26**

Dance In Your Blood

It was rage that propelled me forward as I struck Gideon Leonhart before he could even get to his feet. It might have been fair to give him the chance to get up, but I didn't care about fair. He had taken cheap shots at me, my family and Garden, so there was no reason for me to obey the rules of engagement in this case. This was no training session, this was a fight to the death. One of us would leave Garden wrapped in plastic, of that I was certain. And if I bested him, even if he was still breathing when he fell, I would finish him off before he had a chance to heal himself. He too understood that it was either him or me, and I was certain he'd do the same should I be the one to fall first. He had no intention of letting me live, nor had I any intention of letting him live. 

I let out an animal like scream as I withdrew my blade from his body a second time, and took no notice of the blood that spilled from the wound. All I saw was the pain that crossed his face, and I knew I'd injured him. 

Two clean hits for me, none for him. 

He got to his feet, and clutched his wounded shoulder. "Now this is what I've been waiting for," he said and he smiled through his pain. "Better make it worth my while, Micala." 

"Count on it," I said and I lunged at him once again, and my blade caught him across the midsection. It cut deep, through his clothing and into his flesh. I couldn't be sure, but I thought perhaps it had gone deep enough to do major damage to vital organs. To find that out, I only needed a couple of minutes, for he'd grow weak from blood loss. Not even a Curaga could take care of a wound that bad. 

I had injured him enough to make him reach his limit break, and inwardly I groaned, but I was prepared. He twirled his blade in the air, spun around to the right and slashed the blade vertically. It came low, across my legs. I jumped back in time to avoid serious damage, but the tip of the blade snagged my right shin deep enough to bring blood to the surface. His next attempt, I blocked with my Hyperion. Our blades crashed together in a deafening metallic clang, and I pushed him back towards the elevator doors. 

"That all you got?" I asked feeling more confident than I had before. 

"Just getting started," he said and he flashed a twisted grin. There was blood on his teeth, and on his lips, and it made him look like a savage monster rather than a man. 

The Leonharts have always used their gunblade with two hands. I was thankful daddy, that you had taught me to use one hand, for I may not have had the leverage or force behind my strikes that Gideon had, but there were advantages to doing it our way. For one thing, it freed up my left hand to pattern spells as I struck, though I rarely did this. Another thing was the range of motion one hand allows. A two hander has a limit on the direction the blade strikes, for it usually stops short, however there's more power behind a hit because two hands provide more control. A one hander may strike at any angle of their choosing, and movement is more fluid, but the strikes are less powerful due to a lack of control. It is also far easier to lunge with one hand, for you're able to turn your body to the side and avoid jabs. With two hands, this maneuver is awkward, never mind that it looks ridiculous. It's more or less a choice between skill or force. 

I have always enjoyed the flexibility of using my blade one handed, and I was not proven wrong as I fought Gideon. It was easier to block his attacks, easier to get a clean hit on him and easier to stab at him with the tip of the blade. Though we were evenly matched, it seemed I received far fewer injuries than he did. 

He struck at me, his blade sliced downward and I side stepped it with ease. His blade crashed into the floor, hard. When he raised it once more, I saw that the blade edge was a five inch crack that radiated from the tip. He'd put so much power behind his attack, that he'd damaged his weapon. Should he strike something with that much force again, even me, the weapon would be rendered useless. 

I grinned at him and spun away from his next attack, like a dancer, and I was momentarily glad for the dance classes I'd been forced to endure. I let the momentum of the spin carry my blade upwards as I turned to face him again, and my blade caught him under the chin and his head rocked back from the force of the attack. 

As I struck again, I cast Triple on myself and then pounded him with a Meteor spell, an Ultima and a Demi. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and rage, but he quickly got to his feet and cured himself. Strength renewed, he parried every slash, and retaliated with more strength than I'd realized he had. Despite his renewed vigor, I countered his moves with speed and skill, not willing to back down. 

We danced there on the catwalk, two skilled fighters, battling it out to the death. I might have admired his abilities, had it merely been a training session. Anyone watching from the sidelines might have been awed by the intensity and strength, by the carefully timed movements and strikes, by the skillful way each maneuver was executed and then countered. It was almost as if it _were_ old times in the training center, for our battles there had been nearly as intense as the real thing. Competition had driven us to it back then, and both of us had frequently disregarded the rules and regulations that governed training in favor of trying to best the other. I'd never beaten him in training, Daddy, but that was because I'd always held back, while he never bothered to use a little restraint. 

Restraint was not an option, however. I let loose everything I had, and I could only hope that everything was enough to carry me through to the end, victorious. I had the benefit of knowing most of his tricks as well as I knew my own, while some of mine I'd only attempted in real battle, never on him. This was to my advantage, and after a lengthy blade to blade battle, I was able to strike him again, this time a swift downward slice that hit him right between the eyes. Had he not seen it coming, and it caught him off guard. He stumbled backwards a little, regained his footing and then came after me. 

He swung his blade like a baseball bat, and I felt the cold metal edge slice deep into my upper left arm. The pain was intense, but I merely gritted my teeth and let fly a hard upward slash that knocked his blade from his hand. It careened through the air, struck the railing and slipped between the bars. Seconds later, there was a metallic clang as it struck something below. 

I grinned at him and advanced with my blade held out to the side. "You're mine," I said in a low voice. Behind me, I heard something explode, then realized, I had done it. In my fury, I'd let control of my power slip, and something inanimate had paid the price. 

I wasn't prepared for the swift, sweeping kick he executed. His foot slammed into my hand, and the force sent my blade flying out of my grip. It seemed to move in slow motion as it flew away from me, hit the railing and crashed to the floor behind me. To get it, I would have to turn my back on him and risk being attacked. I would just have to face him, hand to hand until one of us became exhausted or died. 

I went after him, boxing style, distracting him with punches and feints, so that he was surprised when I knocked him off his feet with a perfect front sweep kick. He landed on his back and I let loose an Ultima spell, which he dodged by rolling out of the way in time to avoid it.   
  
Gideon grabbed my foot, twisted it and I fell to the floor with a heavy thud. My head hit the tile hard enough to blur my vision and knock the breath from me. Then, he straddled my chest and grinned down at me. "You underestimate me." 

He threw punch after punch, each striking me in the face. I felt my nose crack and my lips split open as he pummeled me with his fists. An eerie keening sound came from his throat as he hit me. It was a kind of whistle, like the sound someone makes when their lungs are full of fluid. 

I forced my eyes to focus, so that I could look at him. At the corner of his mouth was a slender trickle of blood. Not much, but enough to tell me the damage had been done. He was strong now, but how much longer could he last with internal injuries? Not much longer, I was certain. Depending on the injury, he might be alert for another half hour, or maybe only a few more minutes. A person can bleed to death in about eight minutes if a major artery or vein is severed, but I already knew that I hadn't accomplished that. To put it plainly, there just wasn't enough blood, though there was more than enough to make us look like victims in a slasher flick. 

He'd weakened me with his physical attacks, and it was difficult to see clearly without focusing. I could continue this for a few more minutes at best, but not for as long as a half hour, even if I held back. 

It was then that I remembered the switchblade I'd tucked into my dress earlier. It had a nice, serrated edge on it, and though it probably wasn't very sharp, it would make an effective stabbing tool. Gideon must have seen it at the same time I remembered, for he ceased his attacks and reached for it. 

Instead of grabbing for the knife myself, I head butted him and rolled away when he reeled back in pain. I cured some of my injuries and scrambled over to my blade as he tried to regain his composure. 

As I reached for it, the elevator doors slid open and both Gabriel and Maia appeared. 

This was the moment I'd been waiting for.   
  
  
I seized the blade and quickly got to my feet, as Gideon's attention turned toward the elevator. "Brother," Gideon said, "good to see you." 

"Wish I could say the same to you," Gabriel said and he unsheathed his blade. The expression on his face was already one of terrible grief and regret, and he could not tear his eyes away from his other half. "I wish this could have ended differently." 

"You knew me for what I was, Gabe," Gideon said. "You just never wanted to admit it." 

Gabriel raised his blade to strike, and Maia too prepared for the fight. "I'm sorry I have to do this." 

"You'd kill your own flesh and blood?" 

My knight's face crumpled a little, and tears glistened in his eyes. "It's the only way to save you, brother. I've got no other choice." 

It was then that I chose to to strike the final blow. The rage inside me had built up to a crescendo, and I had no choice but to release it. I surged forward with every ounce of strength I had left, Hyperion held out in front of me, and I screamed as I closed my eyes, knowing that the blade would hit it's mark. It plunged through flesh, through bone, and it's tip came out the other side. 

I leaned over his shoulder and saw his shocked expression as he stared down at the blade protruding from his stomach. "Yuh...yuh..." was all he could say. Blood filled his mouth and began to spill out, down his chin and onto his already blood soaked shirt. The coppery scent of it filled my nose and I could swear I could almost taste it. I gripped the handle of the sword and pulled it slowly out. Blood gushed down his shirt and began to pool on the floor. 

"You can bend me" I whispered in his ear, "but never break me." 

I looked up then, at my friends who stood in shocked silence before me. Their faces were pale moons in the darkness, and for a moment, I thought that they were apparitions, not the real thing. 

In front of them, stood Aida's ghost. 

Gideon lifted his arm slowly and pointed to her, then looked back at me with anguished blue eyes as his body began to quiver. "Si...si..sis...ter" 

"Aida," I told him. "Her name, is Aida." 

Aida said nothing, but she lifted her hand and made a cutting motion across her throat, then pointed to Maia. There was nothing innocent in Aida's eyes as she stared at me and I understood what it was that she wanted us to do. I nodded to her, and then looked up at Maia. "Can you finish this?" I asked her. 

Maia nodded slowly and she moved forward. "Micala, step back," she said. 

I got out of her way and pressed the knuckles of my right hand to my bruised lips to trap the scream I knew would come. Already, I made a high pitched sound in my throat, a kind of hysterical whine that was completely unlike me. 

"Gideon, you know what this is for," she said coldly as she swung her blade to the side. 

I didn't watch his head fall to the floor, nor did I see his body convulse at the shock of being so suddenly disconnected from it's central processing unit. I'd seen it before on the battle field, and I didn't care to see it again. I could only fall to my knees and press my face into my hands as I let out a final anguished cry. 

It was over. 

Killing Gideon Leonhart was not as satisfying as I'd thought it would be. I'd thought, revenge would taste sweet, that it would bring instant gratification, but it didn't. It didn't change anything, really. I'd been waiting for the moment when I struck him down and I'd found that once it came, it didn't really make me feel any better. If anything, it made me a cold blooded murderer. 

Granted, Gideon was worse than I, but I too had done a cowardly thing in stabbing him in the back. Perhaps it would have been more noble to kill him face to face, but I don't think it would have made a bit of difference. Given the chance, he would have done the same thing to me anyhow, but that didn't make it any easier. I'd prided myself on not being like him, when the truth was, I was more like him than I cared to admit. Though I had a conscience, I was still at heart, a cold, efficient killer. 

I was afraid to look at Gabriel when I finally got to my feet. I didn't want to see his expression or the hurt in his eyes. I knew that there was a possibility that he might not love me after this. If he didn't, I didn't want to know just yet. I picked up my blade and leaned against the railing, looking out over Garden. 

"We can't tell dad about this," Maia said as she came to my side. "It would kill him." 

I looked at her and saw how shaken she was by what she'd done. She was pale and her hands shook as they clasped the rail in front of her. She was right. Squall had lost his wife, his father, and now, his son. To know that his son was the cause of all of this would be the final blow, and it would very likely destroy him. 

I didn't have the heart to do that. Through all the years, I'd looked up to Squall Leonhart as a mentor, and later, as a comrade and maybe, even a friend. He'd loved Gideon as much as we all had, and he'd believed in him, even when Gideon had failed him. How could we take that away from a man who'd already lost so much? 

"We'll blame it on Danau," I told her, and I turned back toward Gideon's body. I very nearly threw up at the sight of his headless body sprawled back on the tile floor in a pool of crimson. I swallowed back bile and crouched down beside him to retrieve the detonator buttons in his shirt pocket. 

I held them up for her to see and then handed them to her. "Let's go get him," I said.   
  
  
  


It was easy enough to set it up to look as if Gideon had given his life to save Garden. Danau was already badly cut up thanks to Maia, and Gabriel dragged his body down to the second floor catwalk without saying a word to us about it. For whatever reason, he was going along with it. He too must have wanted this to stay a secret, for Gideon had been part of him. He didn't want to crush what was left of his father's spirit any more than we did. 

Once Danau's body was in place Maia put the detonator buttons in his hand and she retrieved Gideon's gunblade from the lower floor. This, she placed in Danau's other hand and stepped back. Then, I cast several Fiarga spells on him, and followed them with a few Flares so that it would be more convincing. 

"Let's go see if everyone's all right," I said. I was exhausted, but there was still the mess in the ballroom to deal with. 

"Wait," Gabriel said, finally able to speak. "You're forgetting something." 

"What?" I asked. I was still unable to look at him, for fear that I would see loathing in his eyes. 

"Security tapes," he said and he pointed up at a camera fixed above the elevator. "They pick up everything, even in low light." 

"Aw, shit," I said in disbelief. We would have to add theft to our list of criminal actions, though I supposed if we were going to go so far as to set it all up, we'd have to go the distance and destroy the tapes. "Let's go," I said with a sigh. 

Imagine my surprise when I found you there daddy, sitting before the television screens in the control room. The expression on your face was one of disappointment and confusion and of great sadness. 

"Daddy!" I cried, startled. You must have known we were coming, for you weren't watching the screens when we entered, you were watching the door. 

"Hi baby," you said and you stole a glance at one of the monitors. 

"How much did you see?" 

"Enough," you replied and you got to your feet. "Start explaining. Now." 

I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole thing then, Daddy. I wanted to, but I didn't have the time or the energy. All I said was, "Don't ask questions, Daddy. Please. Just trust that we did the right thing."  
  
  
"Micala, I saw most of it." 

"And things aren't always what they seem," I replied and I approached the stack of VCR's that had recorded our every movement. "Didn't you teach me that?" 

"I didn't teach you to fight like that," you replied, and your disappointment brought tears to my eyes. 

"Trust me, daddy. Believe me when I say we did what we had to do." 

I know you didn't understand, but for some reason, you relented and never spoke a word of it to anyone. Do you know how much I appreciate that? It meant a lot to me that you'd protect me, even if you thought I'd done something terribly wrong. I don't know if you believed that there was more to it than what you saw, or if you were afraid of what would happen to me if the truth was found out. I suppose it doesn't matter, since you did keep it to yourself. Now that you know, perhaps you see it in a different light. I hope so. 

You turned away from me, and went to the door, but before you opened it, you said to me, "Micala, Julian's dead. Ellone too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  


****Notes****   


One more chapter to go, and then the epilogue. 

Reviewers....thank you, thank you, thank you! 

Read, review, spam, flame....CC, maybe? 


	28. Ask No Questions

THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND

A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction

_"Ransom paid the devil_

_he whispers pleasing words_

_triumphant are the angels_

_if they can get there first . . ."_

~Pearl Jam, _Tremor Christ_

__

_"Once resigned_

_dictating your demise seems only fair_

_built in effect of the system . . . control . . ._

_if one can not control his life_

_will he be driven to control his death?"_

~Pearl Jam, _Last Exit_

__

__

__

__

**Chapter 27**

Ask No Questions

The official death toll was somewhere around fifteen souls, and as I wandered through the wreckage, lending assistance where I could, I realized that Gideon was responsible for these deaths, as well. Truly, I'd lost count of what he was responsible for, and I didn't care to tally it up as I helped Dr. Skyzauski tend to the wounded in the ball room. My mind was blank, my rage subsided, and I felt terribly empty, when I might have been sinfully triumphant at my victory over Gideon. 

We'd been on the edge of global disaster, and no one knew it. It was chilling, really. It could have turned out far worse than it did, but that didn't stop me from feeling disgust with myself for doing what had to be done. 

You, daddy, I know you were disappointed in me, and I understood. If I'd been watching those monitors, I too would have been horrified. I was brutal, to say the least. Now that you know the whole of it, maybe now I can look at you and not see your disappointment in me. That's what I really want. 

Gabriel destroyed the video tapes, and I'm glad he did. They showed a part of me that I want to leave behind, and a part of my life I wish to leave behind. No more will I be a girl with a sword and a bad temper. I don't know what Xu was thinking when she wanted to make me a commander, anyway. Eventually, I would have screwed up, thanks to my tendency to fly off the handle. 

No, I've got more important things to worry about now. 

Whatever, I spent most of the night working to rescue those who'd fallen or been injured. Maia, Gabriel, the Dincht kids, and the Tilmitts also helped as much as they could. We worked in silence, moving rubble, furniture and casting cure spells as often as needed. There were many injured, and I think the doctor was thankful for our help. 

The last of the injured had been helped, finally and I was exhausted. The sun would come up soon, and I knew I'd probably pass out if I didn't get some sleep. It was funny, though. As exhausted as I was, I knew that as soon as I lay my head upon the pillow, I'd be wide awake. So instead of trudging up to my room I found you, Daddy, stole your smokes and your lighter, then went to the bar and found an unopened bottle of vodka in the freezer. 

Then, I climbed up the rubble, not caring if anyone was able to see up my dress. I was far beyond being humiliated at something so silly, so I didn't bother trying to conceal anything as I climbed. I doubted anyone was looking anyhow, and anyone who was should have been focusing on something else. When I got to the top, I climbed out through the broken skylight and made my way precariously to the metal roof. 

For the first time in a very long time, I watched the sun rise. It was the first time I'd really appreciated it, and it brought a little peace to my troubled mind. It was lovely, and it might have been nice to share it with someone, but I think I needed to be alone up there, and I was glad no one came looking for me. 

What did I think about when I was up there? I don't remember. All I remember was the calm I felt as I sipped from the bottle and smoked cigarette after cigarette and I admired the beauty of the morning. 

It was a long time before someone did break the quiet. It was Gabriel who came to me, carefully avoiding cracked panes of glass as he neared. He sat down at my side without speaking a word, and I passed him the bottle, which he gratefully accepted. 

"Do you hate me now?" I asked after a prolonged silence. 

"I could never hate you," he replied. 

That was all we said to one another as we passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty. Finally, quite drunk and very exhausted, I climbed back down and headed to my dorm. 

On the way, Squall stopped me. I could see in his eyes that he knew Gideon was dead. He didn't have to say anything, I just knew from the look on his face. It was the look of a man trying to hold himself together, but failing miserably. "Micala," he said as he pulled me aside, "Maia told me everything. Thanks . . . for trying to save him. If the three of you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened?" 

"Kaboom," I said and patted his arm. There was a kind of pride in his sorrow, and because of that, I don't regret lying to him. Squall believed that both of his sons were heroes, and he believed me a hero. I can only imagine how he might have felt if he knew the truth. But it was better that way, better for everyone, because it gave him the strength to go on, to function as a normal, albeit grieving, man. 

Would you have taken that from him Daddy?   
  
  
  


A few days later, after everything was made official, I sat in Dr. Skyzauski office, awaiting the results of my physical. Because I was now a sorceress, it was required that I have a physical every few months, for it seemed they could detect the development of evil based on the results. It didn't make much sense to me, though I remembered from my studies that the truly evil Sorceresses had developed rapidly, and several had been quite muscular after the change. Adel, for instance, had once been an average girl with an average build, but once the transformation had taken place, she stood at a towering eight feet tall and she was more muscular than any man I'd ever seen. I remembered those pictures as I sat there and shuddered. If that ever happened to me, I'd shoot myself. 

Anyway, when Dr. Skyzauski sat before me looking grim, I knew something was wrong. "What is it? Am I going to try to take over the world or something?" 

She smiled and shook her head. "No nothing that dramatic, but I wanted to ask you . . . when was the date of your last period?" 

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I've never been regular so I don't keep track of it . . . why?" 

Mentally, I slapped myself. I knew the reason she was asking this question. It meant . . . 

It meant . . . Holy Hyne! 

"You're pregnant, Micala." 

I stared back at her, not believing it to be the truth. "I'm what?"   
  
  
  


"Micala," Squall said warmly as I entered his office a week later. "We were all worried about you. Please, have a seat." 

I'd spent several days secluded in my dorm room, refusing to see anyone, for the news that I was expecting hit me hard. I wasn't upset about having a baby, no. It was just that the grief for all my lost friends and loved ones finally hit me and all I could do for days was cry. I wouldn't even see Gabriel, and I know it bothered him that I refused to open the door for him. 

"I'm all right. I just needed some time alone," I said. "I didn't give myself time to grieve, you know?" 

"And it hit you all at once?" he replied and sat back. 

I nodded and contemplated putting my feet up on his desk, but I decided against it. Instead, I began to talk. "Sir, I'm resigning from SeeD." 

He stared back at me over the desk, uncomprehending. "Can I ask why?" 

"Because, I'm pregnant," I replied. 

His face reddened in anger. "Micala, you're one of my best operatives. This is something I'd expect of a junior SeeD, but not of you! How could you be so stupid?!"  
  
I started to cry, then. It was unlike me to bawl like a baby in front of the commander, but I couldn't help it. He was right, of course. My actions had been stupid, but . . . I wanted this more than anything. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, checking his anger. "It's just, unexpected. First Gabriel, and now you." 

"What about Gabriel?" I asked, confused. 

"He resigned two days ago." 

This made me cry even harder. I blame it on pregnancy hormones. 

"Micala, don't cry. I'm not angry with you," he said and he patted my hand. "Is the father from Garden?" 

I nodded. 

"Who? I'll make sure he takes full responsibility." 

I smiled then. Had he forgotten the night I'd spent in Gabriel's bed? Perhaps so. "Gabriel." 

"Gabe?" His voice was a whisper. "How . . .?" 

"Do you really need a sex ed lesson, commander?" I asked. 

He flushed and said, "No, of course not. Does Gabe know?" 

"No sir," I replied. "I only just found out." 

"He needs to know, Micala."  
  
I hadn't told Gabriel yet because I was worried what his reaction might be. I didn't know how he felt about me, really, for he'd said he didn't hate me, but I wasn't sure he still loved me, either. "With everything going on, I didn't want to be the bearer of more bad news, Sir." 

"Bad news?" he asked softly. "Micala, you're not happy about this?"  
  
The truth was, I wasn't sure how I felt. It was unexpected, and I'd planned to wait a while before having kids, but that wasn't going to happen. I felt like I was just a kid myself, really, and I knew this would change everything. "I'm happy, I'm just not sure that I'm ready." 

"Trust me, no one ever is," he replied with a laugh. "Now, go, tell Gabe." 

"Where is he?" 

"Uh, probably down on the docks with your father." 

I smiled at this. Gabriel had left SeeD to become a fisherman? How funny was that? For some reason, I just couldn't picture him slinging nets full of shrimp for a living. "Thank you, Sir." 

Indeed, the docks at Balamb Harbor is exactly where I found him, and you were ordering him around like a drill sergeant. I know you were purposely putting him through hell, and as mean as it was of you to do, I still found it a bit funny. "Move your ass, Leonhart! I've got no room in my crew for a wuss!" 

"Take it easy on him, daddy," I said as I approached. 

You embraced me in a fierce hug and spun me around like you used to do when I was a kid. I laughed as you set me down and I slapped you upside the head playfully. "That's the reason you can never keep people on your crew," I told him. "You yell at them like that and they quit after three days." 

"Anyone who'd quit after three days ain't worth having," you replied with a grin and called out to Gabriel, "Ain't that right, Leonhart?" 

"Yes sir!" he called back as he pried open a box with a crowbar. 

"So, can I talk to your new recruit, or is that against the rules?" I asked. 

"Is it important?" 

"It is to me." 

"We were going to take a break anyhow," you said and waived him over. "Hey Leonhart, I've got a new job for you." 

Gabriel threw down the crowbar and approached, looking sweaty and tired. "Yes sir," he said. 

"Go take a shower and take my daughter to lunch. I'll see you here tomorrow, five a.m, sharp," you said and stuffed a wad of gil into his pocket. 

Gabriel gave you a mock salute, and then turned to me with a smile. "Hey," he said and he threw his arms around me. "I was starting to worry about you." 

"I'm all right," I told him. "But I needed to talk to you about something. Mind if we walk?" 

"Your dad told me to take you to lunch," he said. 

"You can take me to lunch after you let me say what I need to say."  
  
He shrugged and clasped my hand in his as we walked down the pier. How to say it? How to tell him that he would soon be a father? I, for once, hadn't thought that far ahead. 

"Well, what is it?" 

I glanced at him nervously and my hand went to my stomach. "How do you feel about being a daddy?" 

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and stared at me. His expression was odd, kind of like a man who'd just been slapped in the face for no reason at all. I thought, for a moment, he was going to yell at me, but then his lips curved into a smile. "Are you sure?" 

I nodded. "Pretty sure." 

"Wow," he said softly and he continued to stare at me. 

"Are you angry?" 

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm happy."   
  
  


Things have a way of working themselves out, you know. Despite what we'd all been through, I suppose the news of another addition to our family was enough to raise our spirits, and it felt like old times again, even with some of us gone forever. I still saw those that had passed on from time to time, for they visited me often, especially Aida, who had become a kind of guardian.   
  
The funny thing is, I saw those we loved, but never once did Gideon appear before me. I wonder why, even now, but I don't think much about it. I don't want to see him anyway. 

Regardless, things did work out after a while and things got back to something close to normal, though I know everyone missed our loved ones as much as I did. But the thing is, it drew those of us who were left closer to one another. We were all we had left, and I think we valued each other a lot more because of it. Granted, it's a terrible way to discover new bonds, but I don't think the five of us would have felt so like family if none of it had happened. 

Gabriel told _everyone _about the baby, even going so far as to announce it over the Garden PA system. I swear, I heard Delcie's shriek of joy all the way to the cafeteria at the news. She came running to my dorm room, where I was packing up my things with Irving and Syla in tow. 

"So," Irving drawled as I let them into my room, "you've dissed me for Leonhart, have you?" 

"We never would have worked out, Irvie," I told him. 

Then, my friends all began to speak at once.   
  
  
  


On the eve of my wedding some months later, I took you aside and we walked in silence down to the harbor. I helped you rig up the sails and tied them off, and soon, we were out on open waters with the wind blowing through our hair and an endless sky of stars above. I had no regrets about my life, save those about Gideon. I wasn't even worried that I was making a mistake in marrying Gabriel, for I knew that it was what was supposed to be. 

"You remember how I used to make up stories to tell you kids before you went to sleep at night?" you asked. 

I nodded and placed my hands on my ever expanding belly. 

"You used to tell me stories, too. Remember the one about the Ochu that attacked Balamb?"  
  
"I'd forgotten that," I said and smiled. "My favorite was the one you told about the snake that ate the toes of children who were bad. Julian was afraid to do anything that might get him into trouble for months after."  
  
"Too bad it didn't work with you," you said. You paused then, and then scrutinized me with that stare of yours. "What really happened back there, Micala?" 

I didn't want to answer this question, Daddy. It was complicated, and I'd just gotten my head on straight, and I knew it might bring back all the pain and anger we'd been through. "You really want to know?" 

"Yes," you said. 

"All right," I said. "But I talk, and you listen. No questions, just listen." 

"Agreed," you said. 

"It's not pretty, but I'll tell you everything if you really want to know . . . ."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****Notes**** 

Whew.....I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's done, and that's that. So...what's left? The epilogue? That's it, then, Fini. 

I've posted a few chapters to a story called, "Take A Look At Me Now" that is sort of a prequel to this, and I'm very happy with it so far.....If you're interested, please read and review. It's a different kind of story, but I think some of you might enjoy it. 

Review, CC....you know what to do. 


	29. Epilogue

**THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND**

_A FFVIII Second Generation Fan Fiction_

**_Epilogue_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_To my faithful readers....you know who you are....._

Like I'm gonna think badly of my daughter. I'm not in any position to judge anyone else's actions, so whatever she did, it was for a damned good reason. I knew that before she even told me the truth. After hearing her story, I'm glad she killed that twisted little shit. If I'd known, I would have done the same thing, and it probably would have felt good, too. I never liked him anyway, not even when he was a kid. There was always something . . . off . . . about him. Now that I know what he was, it makes perfect sense. 

Ahhh, hell. There I go passing judgment when I don't deserve to be. 

No matter what, Micala's made me proud. I always thought that I'd get a phone call one day telling me that she wouldn't be coming home. I dreaded that day, you know. But then, it is pretty hard to kill an Almasy. We're like cockroaches - we just don't die. She's a tough one anyway, and I always knew, if one day she were to meet her unfortunate end, it wouldn't be without a fight. I guess she got that from her mother. 

Her mother . . . . 

I miss Quis more than anyone can know. I don't really let it show these days, but sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, I expect to find her asleep next to me . . . it hurts to remember that she's gone. I know what you're thinking. The badass has gone soft. Well, I haven't. No, maybe I have. A man has to be a little bit soft around the heart if he's to have a wife and a family, for if not, he doesn't deserve one. My wife and my children are my heart, and I'm not ashamed to admit that. They were a gift, and I consider myself damned lucky to have had the chance to experience a normal life, for my destiny could have been far different than what it was. And I owe that to Quis. 

So, it's snowing here in Balamb. The last time it snowed here was the day I returned to the island for the first time since the Second Sorceress War. I remember how delighted Quistis was to see it, though she was embarrassed to admit it. I guess you could say, the snow reminds me of her, and I suppose I'm feeling especially lonely today, even with what's left of my family around me. 

My family? Well, they're doing great. A month after Micala married the Leonhart kid, she delivered a set of twins that are as different as night and day. They're almost three now, and Hyne help me if they don't remind me of Micala and Julian when they were that age. Aida Raine is exactly like Micala personality wise, but she's got the Leonhart traits . . . dark hair, blue eyes. You know what I'm talking about. Laguna Benjamin looks a lot like Julian did and he reminds me of an old man in a toddler's body. They're something else, I tell you. 

I consider Squall and his daughter, Maia my family now, too. I don't know how that happened, or why, but it doesn't matter. We're all we have now, so we have to stick together, right? Squall and I were always friendly before, but now you might say we're pretty tight. No, we're not lovers or anything like that. Get that thought out of your heads right now, cause I don't swing that way. I'm just trying to say that we can relate to one another now. Maia on the other hand, I can't figure that girl out. I guess, given that she experienced the worst of it, I can understand why she's the way she is. Anyway, she's the only one that stayed a SeeD. She's gone a lot, and I think Squall misses her but she wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe it's too hard for her to be at home, and I can understand that, too. 

I've come to respect Gabriel, not just as my son in law, but also as a business partner. That kid's a hard worker, and he's got a strong head on his shoulders. I couldn't have chosen a better match for Micala if I'd tried. I'm actually kind of proud to call him my son in law. 

But back to Squall . . . I figured, after Rinoa died, he'd waste away in his grief. I figured she was the only thing keeping him afloat, but I was wrong about that. That guy's stronger than I thought. Somehow, he manages to keep going. That's not to say that he doesn't miss her, because he does, but he's like me. He doesn't care to show how much he really hurts, and I'd bet somewhere underneath it all, he's still mourning her, and he probably will until the day he dies. And you know what? I don't blame him. 

So, onto my daughter. 

Micala, she's changed. Some of that fire she used to have kind of . . . burned out after the incident, as I've come to call it. She never talks about it, not since that night she spilled the whole thing to me, but I know she thinks about it a lot, even if she's put away anything that reminds her of it. She got a bunch of awards and stuff for saving the world and all that, but she just packed them up in a trunk and forgot about them. 

In fact, the only thing she saved from that time hangs on the wall in my living room. It's a front page news clipping that reads: ALMASY SAVES THE WORLD, and it shows a photo of the two of us on the sailboat. It's an old picture. I guess she was about eighteen or so in the photo. She had it framed a year or so ago and gave it to me as a gift. 

Anyway, what I was saying before is that she's different now. There used to be this underlying current of rage that ran through her, kind of like I used to have. It makes me think that after a while, that fire burns itself out a bit. It was the same with me, and I guess it was about this same age that I calmed down a bit. Not to say that she's mellow now, because she's not. She's still pretty aggressive when it comes to certain things, and she still has that sarcastic wit that I've always loved about her. I guess you could say that she's grown up, and I don't think it was motherhood that forced her to. I think it was the incident. She had to kill someone she really cared about, and that did something to her, though she'll never admit it. But I can tell. I'm a man who's been there, so trust me when I say I can tell. 

She's an instructor now. I don't remember what she teaches, but I guess that's not important. She doesn't take the job as seriously as Quis did, but I hear she's pretty popular with the students. Squall relies on her a lot, and though he can't make her Lt. Commander like he wants to, she still ends up filling the role more often than not. That little weasel Nida is about as ill suited to be a leader as Chicken-wuss is. 

So....where does that leave us? Oh, yeah. The ghosts. For a while there, I thought Micala was nuts. Every now and then, I'd catch her on the patio talking when there was no one there. She said they came to visit her. Aida, Quis, Rinoa, all of them. I didn't believe it at first, but then I started noticing the little things, like the way the air shimmered next to her as she sat there talking to herself. Or the singsongy voice that woke me from sleep occasionally, the voice that sounded so much like Aida I nearly tore the house apart looking for her the first time I heard it. Sometimes, I even find a shark tooth stuffed into my coat pocket, when the night before I know I took everything out of the pocket. I had no choice but to believe Micala when she said they were all around is. 

Frankly, that gives me the creeps. 

That's where Micala is now, on the patio talking to Hyne knows who, in the middle of a blizzard. She's wrapped up in a thick blanket and the wind is strong enough to blow her away. I want to call her in, but I know she won't come until she's through with her conversation. I guess it doesn't matter. The kids are asleep, as are Gabriel and Squall. There's no one in here to take care of right now anyhow. 

Well, I guess I've said just about all there is to say. Life is pretty damned good right now, and I'm one lucky bastard to have lived a full, happy life with the people I care about around me. For some reason, Hyne spared me when I should have been sent to the electric chair, and I'm grateful that I've been able to watch my children grow into adulthood, to see my grandchildren . . . .Oh fuck off. There's nothing wrong with me being sentimental. Just because I'm a mean bastard doesn't mean I can't appreciate what I have, you know. 

So, I guess that's it. Micala's story ended right where it started. 

Care to hear mine?   
  
  
  


~Fin~

****Notes**** 

WOOOOHOOOO!!!!! 

You don't know how glad I am that this is finished. So, if you want to read more, the Prequel is up, and it's titled "Take A Look At Me Now" Go, read. Now. 

So, for all of you readers, a great big thank you for reading, and for all your positive words (and critiques). 

Blessed Be..... 

Sara 


End file.
